Bites
by draculasenpai
Summary: Lucy, Erza and Juvia are very good at one thing: vampire hunting. But when a mission goes wrong and Juvia is kidnapped, it is up to the other two to save not only their friend but a whole town from the claws of those creatures of the night. Surviving never was so challenging before, especially when certain vampires take an interest in you. (Vampire!AU) (Nalu, Gruvia & Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, there! This is my first time publishing a fanfiction online and I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for my mom that last night said: _do it, publish it!_ after I told her about this story. So, thanks mom! :D ❤

* * *

Lucy signed and looked down at the files she had on her lap. She had already learned by heart the content of the documents but her eyes ran once again through the words and names she already knew. Her eyes turned to the hours on the radio, a quarter to midnight. Lucy yawned, she'd been sitting on that passenger seat for hours, if not the whole day. She looked at her companion on the driver seat; Erza was leaning on the steering wheel, both hands holding her binoculars. She'd been keeping that posture since they had parked near the nightclub. Oh, yes. The nightclub. From their position, they could see the building and hear the kind of music they played inside, but Erza was looking for a specific person and wouldn't rest until she put her hands on him.

Lucy decided to go grab something to eat. Erza asked for the usual chips and peach iced tea. The blonde headed for the nearest convenience store and was surprised to see other two girls there. They wore tight dresses and high heels and were talking about the long line of the club. Lucy found what her friend wanted and for her self she got popcorn, some energizing drink and candies. On her way to pay for the items, she overheard the conversation between the two girls.

"I heard _he_ 's here. A friend of my cousin's boyfriend that works at the _Bites_ told him that."

The other almost jumped for joy. "It was about time."

"I know, right? It's been like forever since the last time he showed his face at the club."

"His face is kinda scary, even more with that tattoo."

"His face doesn't matter when the payment is good."

Lucy quickly payed for her things and ran back to the car.

"He's here!" Lucy was running out of breath when she was back on her seat.

"Well, it seems that the source was right... for once", Erza put her binoculars aside and smirked. She took her chips and thanked her friend.

"Two girls at the store were talking about him and his face. They also said something about the payment being good."

"Hmmm", Erza listened to her while chewing. "So, that is true that he offers them a job."

Lucy nodded opening her drink. She didn't really need that anymore, though. Finding out some new and interesting information about the subject they were looking into always kept her awake. It had been a mouth since Lucy and Erza had been looking for more data on the new owner of the most famous nightclub of Magnolia, _Bites_. It was said that he was involved in the disappearances of young ladies. The mayor was aware of the situation but nothing or better, no one, had the time and courage to look deeply into the matter. When young girls disappeared, there was only one logical conclusion: _vampires_ , and vampires meant trouble. No one stepped forward to solve the case so the files were handed to the vampire-hunter society and Lucy, Erza and Juvia were qualified for the mission.

When the girls left the office of their boss Marakov, owner of the prestigious vampire junter guild Fairy Tail, they understood why the other hunters had given up on the mission, there was almost no information on the case. There was a name and a place and that was all. The three hunters had to gather as much info as they could and it wasn't easy. Thankfully, they had Levy Mcgarden with them; she worked at the same association and helped the girls with all the sources she got through her computer. Levy was a genius at what she did; she was also the one who idealized pills and bullets anti-vampires. Although she didn't go much on the battlefield with her companions, she made part of the amazing squad in the backstage. When Juvia, out of the blue, went missing, that was another reason to work harder. Juvia was the best when the matter was disguise; the initial idea was to pretend to be a "donor" in the avenue of the nightclub and infiltrate to gain access to new data but something went wrong and Juvia was nowhere to be found. It'd been almost a mouth that the whole guild was after their missing member.

Since the beginning they knew that _Bites_ was the place to look for the vampire - and Juvia, as well - but every time they went to the nightclub they never found the target and no one ever answered their questions about the boss. They liked to sound like they were interested in having him feeding on them instead of showing their profissional intentions, otherwise they'd be kicked out the club or worst: _killed_.

Erza finished her chips and drank a sip of her iced tea. She had a bright smile on her face and Lucy smiled as well, then, nodding at each other, they knew what was the next step. Erza turned to the backseat to grab her backpack. Inside, she found her black strapless dress that went above her knees and took off her black knee high boots as well. Lucy did the same but her backpack was already by her feet. Her dress was just like Erza's but it was dark blue instead of black and her shoes matched the color of her dress.

They started to dress from their places. Yes. Both Erza and Lucy were very experienced in changing clothes from a sitting position; they had been doing it for a long time and for the jobs they did they had to be _that_ good. In less than five minutes they were already on their dress, each friend helping the other with the zip part. From each bag they took a smaller purse with makeup and perfume. They heard the church's bells ring: midnight. They were ready, but there was something missing: their weapons!

From a pocket of their bags, the girls found what was needed for tonight's hunt: a ring, some pills and of course, their guns. The ring was not any ring; Levy was the one to come up with the idea. Lucy and Erza brought her some simple ring with a fake pearl on it and the other day the girls had their rings back. The rings that they received weren't the same: they were better. With a simple click on the pearl, a 'beep' was activated and whoever was on the way would get a shock. Vampire and human. It'd paralyze whoever stood in front of the hunters and the effect lasted for fifteen minutes and it was very painful.

The pills had a different effect; inside a little plastic bag, there were some tablets that looked like normal ones, but you can imagine that they had nothing ordinary in them. The pills could be dissolved once mixed in a drink and they were corrosive, they felt just like the sunlight to a vampire... The pill consumed the body from inside out until the vampire turned into a silvery slime. Levy was the brillant mind behind those inventions.

They settled their guns inside their boots and getting out of the car, they straightened their dresses and looked at the mirrored window to check on their image. Everything was perfect. They were more than ready. "Let's go!"

#

Everyone shouted and cursed as the two beautiful ladies cutted in line. Erza and Lucy walked as if they owned the place and some people wondered if they were some kind of celebrity. The two of them stood in front of the bouncer, a big man with white hair, a scar crossing his right eye and red eyes. A vampire. He crossed his arms over his chest, covering the door.

"Sorry, ladies, you have to wait in line, like a man."

Erza rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Don't you recognize us?"

He wasn't even looking at them, his eyes fixing ahead. "A man must not let anyone surpass. You've got to wait in line."

Erza was about to withdraw her gun - she was losing her patience, when Lucy blinked at the bouncer. "Master is waiting for us."

The people who waited their turn started to screaming at the girls. Erza scowled at them and pointed a finger at the bouncer's big chest. "Your master will not be happy when he finds out that you didn't let his two pets pass."

"His pets or not, I shall respect the club's rules, like a real man. You wait in line or I'll kick your asses", they heard people cheer and Erza couldn't help but pull Lucy away to the end of the line, cursing the vampire. "I can't believe we'll have to stand here", Lucy whimpered.

Erza was about to say something about killing the bouncer when a white limosine parked and the driver got out to open the back door. "It's him", some girls giggled. As the door opened a tall man stepped out of the vehicle, followed by seven girls. He had a handsome face and silver hair. He walked on the red carpet arm in arm with two girls while the other five followed behind. Erza's eyes widened, she had an idea. Grabbing Lucy by the hand, they sneaked into the small group that followed the newcomer, trying to hide from the bouncer. Those waiting in line didn't seem to notice themas everybody was so fascinated by the vampire. Lucy's heart pumped faster in her chest, they could make it!

"Yo, master Lyon," the bouncer greeted.

"Good evening, Elfman", the said vampire stepped aside so Lyon could enter with the group of girls. The two heroines tried to avoid the bouncer's eyes using some of the girls as shield. The loud beat of the music invaded their ears and looking behind, Lucy saw the bouncer once again covering the door with his bulky body. She bit her lip, they finally made it, they would kill some vampires at last.

* * *

 **AU:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review so I can know what you think. Hope you are looking foward to chapter II, because I am!

Cellas.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and decided to follow "Bites"! 3 ENJOY!

* * *

Erza was so excited to be inside the nightclub that she almost went to the dance floor to celebrate but she had work to do. She looked at Lucy that was moving her body with the rhythm of the music but keeping an eye on the girls that came with Lyon - unfortunately, the vampire was nowhere to be found. Four of the girls were heading towards the bar and the hunters followed them. When the four of them had their drinks in hands, they started to talk. The music was so loud that Erza couldn't hear the whole conversation but only a few words made her understand what the subject was about.

"When are we going to meet them?"

"I want to dance!"

"We should get ready, come", the tallest of the four led the others through the dance floor. Lucy and Erza followed, discreetly. The loud music muffled what the girls said but it seemed that one of them wanted to dance and the others were reminding her what they had come there for. Lucy and Erza pushed their ways through the bodies on the dance floor, eyes fixed on the targets. They held hands, so there would no way they could get apart. As they followed the girls, Erza couldn't help but also look for a certain person among the people dancing. She knew that she wouldn't find him there so her eyes went up to the VIP area and it was there that the hunters were being led to.

The hunters saw the girls stand in front of a door that seemed unnoticed by the other partying people. The girl with her hand on the knob smiled to the others and opened the door. Erza's and Lucy's eyes locked and both girls headed towards the door as well once the others had entered. Next to the knob there was a number six illuminated by a neon green light. Erza opened it and soon the loud beat of the music was gone. The two friends studied the place but there wasn't much to see; they had to go upstairs to find out where the other girls had gone to. They could hear the sound of their heels and decided to go after it.

"The stairs probably lead to the VIP area", Lucy was right behind her friend. They wanted to be silent but their heels were just like the others'. _Tap, tap, tap._ They climbed till they reached a hall where there were some sofas and a bar. The four girls looked at the two that had just arrived; they were sitting on a sofa.

The four of them stared the hunters. "Hello", Lucy said smiling.

"So, it's here that the thing happens?" Erza asked going to sit on the sofa in front of the girls. They received some looks and a girl with a duck face answered with an annoying voice, rolling her eyes. "Of course not. Have you never done it before?"

"If I have I wouldn't be asking, darling."

"L-Let's not fight", a small girl said. "W-we have to wait now."

Another one added. "Someone will show us the way to the vampires."

Then the four started to talk amoung themselves.

"Ah! I wish to be with Lyon-sama again."

"Uh, who doesn't? But I heard that the raven haired vampire is as sexy as him!"

"Gray?" Another asked, daydreaming. "Yes, his brother!"

"So, we can't choose who are going to suck us?" Lucy asked, surprised.

The girls blushed. "N-no." The small girl answered again. "We are taken to a separate room where the thing takes place."

"And what exactly happens?" Erza asked.

"Y-you know. They can do whatever they want."

"You mean..." Erza gesticulated.

The duck faced girl rolled her eyes again. "They drink our blood and we have sex."

"Sex?!" Lucy's voice rose an octave.

"What? Are you a scared virgin?" Erza's nails buried in her hands and she rose, ready to punch the girl in the face when a door opened and a white-haired woman appeared. "Hello, humans." She smiled. She was a vampire.

Now, all the girls were up. The vampire was a beautiful woman; her strapless dress was black and it exalted her pale skin. "My name's is Mira and you must be the donors of the sixth round... You all smelled good, the masters will be pleased." The smiled didn't leave her face. "Now, if you follow me..." The words "sixth" echoed in Erza's mind, if they didn't do something there would be more...

"Now I am going to revise the rules. One: you do as the master says. Two: you will serve only once a night, otherwise your master will willingly keep you. Well, there should be other rules but I doubt you are paying attention to them at all..."

The vampire led the girls to a small corridor that was connected to another hall, bigger than the previous one. Of course the girls weren't listening to the rules; Lucy had never been in a room like this before: the room seemed to be spherical as there was no corner, except for a square wall covered by a black curtain, the walls were red as wine and there were six navy blue roman divans around the room. Pressing a lever, a curtain would fall around each divan so there could be more privacy between the human and the vampire. Five of the divans were already covered by the curtain and apparently the vampires were already waiting.

The girls stood in line and the vampire pointed each one to her place but when it was Erza's time, the vampire put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, dear. I guess Master hasn't arrived yet. You can sit there and wait." The vampire left through a door and Erza slowly walked to the unoccupied divan. Her eyes surveyed the room; Lucy nodded at her friend before passing through her own curtain. Erza sat on the divan designed to her, crossed her legs and waited. As she heard a moan coming from a closed curtain she got up. Then she realized that it must have been a girl being bitten. She rolled her eyes. She wondered if the real Master would fed in a room like that, it didn't seem _worthy_ of his presence... She didn't know. Her eyes stopped at the door the vampire opened and left the room. Apparently Erza's vampire would have to come out of there as it was the only door in the room, except for the one they had entered before. Slowly, she stepped to the door wondering what she would find behind it.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened at the vampire in front of her: he lied on the divan, comfortably. He wore a black cloat and when he saw Lucy he uncrossed his legs and sat. "Hello, beautiful." Lucy wanted to roll her eyes and throw up but instead she smiled. "Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Beth." She lied.

"Beth? What a pretty name, just like you." He reached a hand out to her. Lucy grabbed it and felt the coldness of his touch. She sat next to him, his face was too close. "So, Beth..." He continued, brushing her hair away from her neck. She could feel his cold breath on it. "My name's..."

He didn't finish his sentence; Lucy grabbed her hidden gun and shot. Thanks to the silencer, no one heard it. She pressed the trigger to his temple and _boom_. Lucy got up with a grimance. There was silver goo all over her dress. It was not sticky so she could easy get if off of her. Putting her gun back in its place, she left her divan and went to the next. Opening the curtain, she was face to face with a scene she would hardly forget: she couldn't see his face but his body covered the girl's underneath him. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore and one of his hands was inside her panties. He moved his fingers while he bit on her neck. Lucy wasn't sure if the girl was conscious as the vampire was the only one moaning and the one who first noticed her.

"What you think you're doin'-"

His eyes were red, red as the blood in his mouth. Lucy's eyes went to the lifeless body under his. "T...they told me that Master likes two at the same time..." She tried not to stutter but the scene was sickening. The girl wasn't moving.

"Well, whoever told you that was right..." His eyes shone with lust as he licked his lips, eyeing Lucy up and down. "But I also like to finish what I start." As soon as his eyes went back to the neck he was sucking on, Lucy grabbed her gun and was about to pull the trigger when he moved to face her once again and what Lucy read in his eyes wasn't lust anymore. " _Intruder!_ " His voice echoed through the room. Before he could put his hands on Lucy, she pulled the trigger. "Disgusting piece of..." Lucy was muttering but she heard a scream that interrupted her. Turning around she saw the curtain being drawn. "Oops..."

In front of her there were three vampires that didn't seem to be pleased at all. She also saw a girl running to the door, leaving a trail of blood as she screamed, tripping over her own legs. But she didn't make it to the door. Her vampire went after her and pulling her hair, he bit on her and suddenly the screams ceased. He locked the door and pressed a botton next to the knob.

"Well, well, well... look at what we've got here, gentlemen." None of them was Lyon. She didn't know their names and it didn't matter either. Lucy pointed her gun at the two in front of her. "There's no way you'll leave this room alive, darling."

"I doubt it..." The vampire frowned at her answer and attacked. Lucy dodged and took the advantage to shoot the one that had killed the girl. Now, there were only two left. The one she outwitted before was behind her and grabbing her wrists, he twisted them making her drop her gun. She groaned as his grip was too tight. Yet, it didn't stop Lucy.

Although her arms were trapped, her feet were free. As the second vampire came closer, Lucy raised her leg to the height of his chest and burried her heel on his chest; the vampire yelled and fell behind, exploding by the touch of wood. It was another Levy's idea: wooden heels.

"What the fuck-" the last vampire couldn't believe that a human... a _mere_ human could do what she had just done. Yet, he was the one on control but as he approched his teeth to her neck, an electric shock ran through his entire body. Although he held her wrists like handcuffs, she was still able to press her ring against his stomach. "Wh-" He let go of Lucy and she picked up her gun from the ground. She watched the vampire writhe on the floor. They eyes locked and as he tried to catch his breath, Lucy pointed her gun at him. "I won, _darling_."

Silence. The only sound Lucy heard was her heartbeats pulsing on her head. She went to the three divans that were left and found two bodies. She quickly checked to see if the girls were still breathing because they seemed petrified. Lucy found no pulse. She wonder if they had been transformed. Without hesitation, she pressed her ring towards the bodies but they didn't react to the shock. They were dead.

Lucy signed, straightening her dress and combing her hair with her fingers. That had been a long night. Suddenly her heart beated faster. Where was Erza? Her eyes ran through the room, the bodies, the goo on the floor and the mess. They stopped by the black curtain and Lucy drew it, revealing the view from the second floor: Lucy saw some big men pointing and screaming something that she didn't hear, but she felt like it was towards her. There were also people running and trying to get out of the club as a red light flashed the area. _Oops..._ it was the emergency sign! It looked like a mute movie and Lucy had to make up the dialogue. They might have heard the shoots? Wasn't the glass soundproof? But she had her silencer! Then she remembered the vampire pressing a bottom next to the door. He might have warned the others! A noise made Lucy startled and look at the door: someone was trying to break into the room!

"Shit!" Lucy had to be quickly. She tightened her grip around the gun, she could kill them but she didn't know if the bullets would be enough. What should she do? _Think, Lucy, think..._ Then, she saw a door she hadn't payed attention to before, but she had no time left! Her gun was pointed towards the glass and she took some steps back so the pieces wouldn't hurt her when the bullet went off. _Now what?_ Suddenly the noise of the crowd reached her ears; people screamed and when the glass broke, it was almost unbearable. It looked like they couldn't get out of the club. Her eyes surveyed the exits and the emergency doors; the vampires were like barriers, preventing them from leaving.

People looked up at her with surprised and frightened looks. "Get her!" Someone shouted from below, a vampire. Lucy's eyes fixed the roof, there was a window to her left. Only if she could reach it... Her heart beated fast as the door bursted out and Lucy found herself in the presence of another five mad vampires. She had no other choice... she jumped.

 _Am I going to die?_ Then, Lucy landed on a couple of people that moaned and groaned. Fortunately, Lucy was fine, only her head hurt as she had headbanged someone. She was glad she didn't drop her gun. "Don't let her get away!" Getting up as fast as she could, she heard the police siren outside and it seemed to have distracted those that chased her. Lucy sneaked her way out of the terrified people and ran towards the bar, as there was no one around there anymore. Luckly, she knew that there was a way out from it. A back door that led to the trash bins. Opening the big door, Lucy was finally out of the club. She signed loudly and ran as fast as her heels allowed her to. She thought about their car but wouldn't risk. Then her thoughts went to her red haired friend.

 _Erza, where are you?_

* * *

 **AN:** Hoho. Erza, where are you? ;) I love this chapter, Lucy is so cool! Hope you enjoyed it as well. Let me know what you think! See you next week! 3

Draculasenpai.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU:** Hello, people! I know I said "see you next week" but I couldn't resist!

#

A strong smell reached her nostrils and she couldn't help but cover her nose with a hand. _Blood_. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she saw the end of the staircase. She noticed that she was no longer on the first floor - she'd climbed down too many stairs - and as the air was cooler, she presumed it was the underground.

Erza stood in front of the entrace of what seemed to be a cave that led to a long tunnel. She couldn't see much so she decided to pick one of the hanging lantern to light her way. The smell of blood got stronger and she thought about her friend. She swallowed and went on; she knew that Lucy was professional enough to be fine on her own. They would meet, eventually, and one of their rules for when they separated was: every "man" for himself.

She walked slowly, she didn't know what she could find. Her thoughts went to the man they were after. Jellal Fernandes. A wanted man. A wanted _vampire_.

Jellal was a strong vampire, probably the strongest of the city. She wouldn't have heard of him if it wasn't for the missing girls and someone denouncing a blue haired vampire with a tattoo. Erza signed. It was harder than she thought with the lack of information but they could do this. They'd been through worse and she imagined what would be the reward after putting Jellal behind the bars of her guild. She would like to interrogate him herself and find out about the other nasty and sickening affairs the vampire was involved in. Getting her hands on Jellal, they could have Juvia back.

Suddenly, Erza saw a light in the end of the tunnel. Literally. She left the lantern somewhere on the ground and tried to see through the bright light. It looked like the light from a lamp. She walked towards the light and then the environment changed; she was indeed in the underground. It seemed like a torture room. There were tables all around the place and blood everywhere; on the tables there were tools to cut, saw and mutilate. There was also a big oven made of iron. There was no one in sight.

"What are you doing here?" A voice startled her, she could swear there was no one around. It was a vampire, of course. "You are not supposed to be here." He took a step in her direction. "Why are you here?" The vampire looked younger than the usual. Couldn't be more than fifteen.

"Someone sent me here."

Although he seemed to be younger than the vampires Erza usually met, she knew that she shouldn't underestimate him. Out of the blue a loud siren reached her ears, forcing her to cover them. "What's happening?" The sound didn't affect the vampire at all. For a moment he looked thoughtfully.

"Again, you _shouldn't_ be here..." he repeated.

Erza didn't cover her ears anymore. As he got closer, Erza was ready to pull off her guns, but another voice stopped her.

"Bring her to me, Romeo."

Her eyes searched for the owner of the voice; a voice she recognized from earlier: it was Lyon. Not finding him, Erza decided to follow Romeo out of that room that looked like one from a horror movie. The alarm stopped.

They walked through another sort of tunnel and in a few minutes they were in the open air. The moon shone the white-haired vampire called Lyon. He kept his hands in his pockets and when he saw Erza, he smiled.

"I've been waiting for you."

"M-me?" She babbled on purpose.

"Yes, you. You and your blonde friend are very... how do I say? _Particular_." He turned his attention to the vampire boy. "Romeo, go back and find my car."

Erza was alone with the vampire.

"What was I saying? Oh, yes. Particular. Very _particular_." Erza didn't allow him to take another step towards her as she pulled her guns out of her boots. "No other step, vampire." The guns didn't scare Lyon at all. He simply signed and raised his hands in defeat, mocking her. "You got me."

"That room back there", Erza pointed her head towards the place they just came from, "is where you bring the girls?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, maybe if I blew your brains off-" Erza couldn't finish her threat. A blow to the head knocked her down. Lyon signed again.

"I was starting to have fun here, little brother."

The new vampire tsh-ed. "We've got no time for that, Lyon." He said taking the body and throwing it over his shoulder. "Where's your car?"

"Coming."

"Her friend got away."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lyon picked her guns up and analysed them.

"She killed five of ours and broke the glass of room 6."

"Really?" Lyon laughed. "They aren't any women, are they, Gray?"

Lyon's limo arrived and as he opened the door, Gray settled Erza on a seat. Lyon followed his young brother and soon the vehicle was driving through Magnolia's street towards its destination: the mayor's house.

#

Lucy no longer walked with her heels on. She ran till she thought the vampires couldn't trace her smell anymore, but with all the confusion inside the club she doubted someone was after her. She had also heard the police siren. She laughed to herself as she thought how damned the vampires were; she knew that vampires in general avoided having the cops butting in their affairs. At least the people inside would be fine, as long as the vampires didn't decide to kill everybody, including the cops... but they would be in bigger trouble. Anyway, she wouldn't think about them right now.

The blonde hunter was after a phonebooth. She had to call Levy and report what happened. There was no one on the street and Lucy was glad that her heart finally slowed down. Typing her friend's number, she waited. Lucy was almost giving up when Levy finally answered the phone. "Finally!"

"Lu-chan?" Her friend yawned.

"I am sorry to call you at three in the morning."

"Don't worry. I am finishing a report. What's up? How's the mission going?"

"Well..." Lucy related to her colleague and friend what she'd been through.

"Come to the guild. When you arrive, I'll already have Erza's position."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know the pearl in your rings? I modified it to be a sort of GPS."

"You are brillant, Levy."

"Hihi, I know."

It was hard to find a cab at three in the morning but when she did, Lucy told the driver to go to the restaurant that was near her base. _The money!_ Lucy had to stick a finger in her bra to find some rolled banknotes. At least it was enough for the ride. She waited for the driver to go away so she could walk to the guild. As the cab drove away, Lucy entered the building.

From the outside, no one would say that it was a vampire hunter guild. It looked like a normal industrial building but no one really knew what they did on the inside. Lucy greeted the night receptionist and went on to the elevator. She pressed the 12th bottom and waited.

She didn't even want to see her reflexion on the mirror. Her mind was so curious to find Erza's position that she didn't notice that she had already arrived at Levy's floor. She was always surprised to see that even at three in the morning there were people working at the guild. Everyone took their work seriously.

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

"You look...awesome?" Levy looked at the silver goo on her hair.

"I need to take a shower, I know. But tell me, did you find Erza?" Lucy leaned behind her friend to see the computer.

"I did", Levy answered while typing some words on the keyboard. "Here, you see? That's the map of Magnolia and... here?" She pointed a finger at the screen. "The red circle. It's Erza. And it's moving."

Lucy watched the red circle on the screen change avenue. "A couple of blocks away from the mayor's office?" She frowned but relaxed again. "I am glad she got out of the building."

"What are you going to do?" Levy asked, observing her friend's serious expression.

"I am going after her."

* * *

"Hunters, are you sure?"

"Yep. Look at the guns." Erza slowly opened her eyes and faced the leather seat of the vehicle she was inside. Her head span and she tried to remember what happened. "Shit. And no idea where the blonde went?" _Lucy!_ At least she's safe.

Erza knew that one of the guys talking was Lyon. She imagined that the other was the one that knocked her out. She didn't move, only her eyes studied what was at their reach. She saw a opened window and knew exactly how she'd get away from there.

"Yeah. She's pretty awesome. She jumped from the second floor and got away. That's the last thing the cameras got." With her thumb, Erza caressed the ring on her middle finger. One of the voices seemed to come from the left while the other was just in front of her seat. Erza's mind calculated the changes of getting away alive if her plan didn't succeed. But she wouldn't think about it... She had to give it a try.

Sharply, Erza sat down and ignored that her head was still spinning. She saw the two vampires astonished at her sudden attitude. Lyon was in front of her, as she pressumed, and without further delay, she pressed the ring at his direction, sending a shock through his body.

"Hey!" Gray watched the woman but quicker than he thought his body was thrown back into the seat as well, he was _burning_. "Argh!" Erza could stay and witness the scene of the two vampires writhe like worms but she had no time to lose. She held on the window and swallowed hard. She tried to open the door but it was locked, unfortunately there weren't many options left. She could break a bone but at least she wouldn't become vampire's meal.

Erza tried to cover her head as she threw herself out of the window after she made sure there was no other car coming the opposite direction. Her body hit the ground and for a while she rolled on the asphalt, gaining some bruises on her knees, elbows and arms.

Thankfully her head didn't hit the gutter. She grunted when she finally stopped moving. She opened her eyes and saw the moon. "I am alive." The street was deserted, only an owl or two keeping her company. She wondered where she was, if a soul would walk there and see her body, dropped there.

She needed to get up. Waiting for someone to come help her wouldn't be good because the limo might come back anytime soon. She tried to stand on her knees and cried as they burned. She reached her hand out to grab a lamp post, to support herself.

Ignoring the pain, Erza saw herself limp in an silent street.

* * *

 **AU:** Sorry if the chap is too short... Now we know what happened to Erza, hehe. So, here we saw Gray and Levy for the first time! Levy is just so cute! I can't wait for the next chapter, you know why? **GRUVIA**. Yes, yes. It will be focused on Juvia and her "meeting" with a certian vampire, hoho. I better say no more! So, thoughts on the chapter?

Alucard-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU:** In this chapter we get to know Juvia's situation! I might also tell you guys that there's a sexy Gruvia moment, hoho. Hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy!

#

Juvia swallowed her soup in silence, she questioned if their intentions were to starve the girls. She could resist days with no food or water and being fed very little, she didn't know if the other girls could. If their intention was to keep them alive, why was the food so scarce? She signed and put her bowl away, someone would soon arrive and take it away.

From her cell she couldn't say if it was day or night because there were no windows so she had to presume it was night whenever a vampire came with the food. Juvia suspected that they put something in it, something that would prevent them from dying or apparently keep the blood _pumping_ in their veins. Sometimes a she-vampire would arrive to take some girls away and when they'd be back, they looked paler. Juvia guested that they were used as "food" as the two tiny holes in the girls' necks suggested it.

She was glad that she'd never been summoned but Juvia would like to get out of the cell just to have a tiny idea of where she was. Juvia didn't remember how she got there; when she searched for it inside her mind, it was completely blank... Talking to the vampire that brought her food was useless, he wouldn't answer her and asking the girls was a waste of time as well because they were too traumatized to talk about it. _It's been what? Weeks, months?_ Juvia had lost the count. Someone's cries pulled her away from her thoughts. "I don't want to go back there." Someone else tried to calm her down but the first one just wouldn't stop sobbing.

Juvia's grip on the cell bars tightened. Those vampires would pay for all the suffering they were causing. The prison's door opened and a dark haired woman entered, it was _her_. She seemed pissed. "Minerva this, Minerva that. I wanna see they talk to me like that once I'll be the one on command." She snorted. The girl crying got her attention. "What do we have here?" She smirked. "Are you afraid, girl?"

From her cell, Juvia watched the scene: she saw the girl nodded as her cheeks got wetter from the tears. She bit her low lip so no more sobs would find their way out. "Yes, you should be. No. You should be _frightened_."

"Stop it." Minerva's head slowly turned to the voice. The smile on her face broke. She walked towards Juvia's cell, Juvia stood in her place. "You think you are brave, human?" Minerva said after a minute or two of staring. "Defying a vampire in _their_ territory?"

"Not brave, no. Juvia's just tired of your bullshit." If there wasn't the cell bars separating the two women, the vampire would have already slapped Juvia. Juvia was surprised by her own words, she just wanted the girl to stop suffering.

"A rebel?" Minerva observed Juvia from head to toe. "You know what happens to girls that disobey, human? They die."

"Juvia wants to talk to your boss." Minerva's laughed echoed through the small prison. Her laughter made the girls' hair stand. But not Juvia's.

"My boss?" She pretended to dry a tear.

"If we are going to rot in this cell, Juvia at least needs to know the reason!"

"You are already lucky not to leave this cell, insolent." She stopped for a moment, eyes still locked on Juvia's face. "I know someone who would know how to shut you up. You will regret your words later, human."

#

Minerva made Juvia walk on the front and for a moment she was happy she did because it was a way to memorize doors, windows and a path that could possibly lead her out if she got to escape. The prison was the basement of a mansion that Juvia pretty much knew who was its owner: the mayor. She couldn't help but think if the man had anything to do with the girls vanishing. She felt her blood boil at the thought that the man responsable for the safety of his community could be behind a series of kidnappings. She needed proof, though. Minerva pulled her collar before she could proceed on the long corridor. They stood in front of a door.

"I would personally kill you, but I don't dirty my hands with _stinky_ blood." Before Juvia could answer, Minerva opened the door and threw Juvia inside. The latter was about to protest from the roughness when the door closed against her nose. Juvia rubbed it as she turned around.

The room wasn't big but it wasn't small either; there was a king-sized bed in the middle of it and the window's curtains were as black as the sheets. In a corner there was a table with drinks and a walk-in closet. Everything was tidy but Juvia's eyes stopped surveying the room when they fixed a figure walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He dried his dark hair with another towel and when he looked up with an annoyed expression on his face, Juvia was already blushing. When their eyes met, she felt really hot. He went to the bed and sat, not surprised that the girl was there. Still drying his hair, he noticed that she hadn't tried to escape - yet. Normally, he had trouble with some girls that, as soon as they stepped in his room, tried to run away. He signed.

Juvia couldn't stare anything else but the vampire in front of her. She would be his dinner tonight, she gulped at the thought. She had been bitten once but after that incident no other vampire ever attacked her again - she didn't let them. She even remembered the feeling of his fangs on her neck. His tongue licking the area and sucking. She shook the memory away.

"W-Who are you?" Juvia was the first to break the silence. He rose his head at the beauty in front of him. Willingly or not, the vampire had to admit that the human was beautiful, even with that dirty dress that looked more like a potato sack. Her blue hair was a bit messy and her pinky cheeks made her look really cute.

"Gray." It sounded like a whisper. _Gray_.

"Gray-sama, why is Juvia here?" Her voice was soft, she hugged herself. _Did she refer to herself in the third person?_ "I could ask you the same thing as I am not hungry right now."

"I mean why is Juvia here... _here_. Why did you kidnap her and the other girls?" Gray groaned, throwing the towel away. His hair was already dry. "You ask too many question for a walking bag of blood." Juvia blushed at how he had called her. "Oh, that bag of blood would appreciate if the _dead_ could answer her." In a blink of an eye, Gray's body pushed Juvia's against the door. She moaned, surprised, when her body touched the wooden superface. They stayed in silence, the only sound was her accelerated breathing. He studied her face. "Too bold." She couldn't stop looking at him as well. _How could someone so handsome be so deadly?_

"Wh...What does Juvia need to do to get out of here?" He fixed her lips.

"Please me." His answer sent a shiver down her spine.

"W-What?"

"Use your imagination."

"H-how can I be sure that you will free Juvia?" This new girl was really interesting. Gray was getting tired of feeding on scared girls that cried and wouldn't let him drink their blood in piece. Normally, he wouldn't even use them for _more_ than just the blood as they turned him off completely with their frightened behaviors.

 _Use my imagination..._ She watched him watch her. Juvia didn't move, her thoughts were blank as she had no idea of what to do. She wondered if she would have to give him her body as he wanted to be pleased. She swallowed and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. _What to do, what to do?_ She could feel him sniffing her; her hair, her neck... When she opened her eyes again, she saw Gray walking towards the desk near the drink table and sitting on his chair. She wondered if he would put some pants on, he still had the towel around his hips.

"Don't worry. Your _services_ won't be necessary tonight. As I already said, I am not hungry." He could fell the change in the rate of her heartbeats. She pressed a hand over her chest. Gray opened the drawer and pulled out some papers. He wasn't in the mood to read the paperwork but he had to. He didn't finish reading the first line when her question caught his attention. "If Juvia fights you and win, will you promise to let her go?"

#

"Fight me?" _This girl's out of her mind._ The vampire tsh-ed. Did she have any idea of what her "fighting" could lead her to? He could kill her with just a simple twist of her head or, bitting on the right spot, he could make her heart stop beating... _forever_. She didn't know what she was asking for. Now Juvia stood beside his chair with her hands on her waist.

"Yes. Fight you. But there must be a rule: you cannot use your vampire powers against Juvia, that wouldn't be fair, right?" Gray rolled his eyes, she should be screaming of terror, not... wanting to fight him. "So, you want to fight me with your bare human hands? Even if I didn't use my "vampire powers", I'd still be naturally stronger than you."

"Well, there just one way to find out." Juvia punched him in the face. Yes, Juvia had just punched the vampire in the face. For her, her fist moved by itself. She guessed it was the adrenaline of the moment making her do what she was doing, but the punch was strong enough to knock him out of his chair. Gray saw himself falling behind and with an ache on his jaw. "What the fuck, woman?" Gray groaned in annoyance, rubbing the hitten area.

"I-if you say 'I give up', you will personally take Juvia out of this house." Gray stood, laughing. "You are crazy if you think I will say such words. You can't affect me and besides... I don't beat women."

"So you give up?" Gray saw her eyes shine.

"Never. Even if I were to say such words, there'd be no guarentee they'd be sincere."

"It's cheating!" He shrugged. "Well," Juvia went on. "I guess I have no other choice." Her body moved forward, but this time, Gray didn't let her touch him. The vampire ran to the opposite side of the desk, leaving Juvia next to the fallen chair while he stood in front of her, with the desk separating them.

"It's against the rules!" Juvia whined.

"I told you I don't fight women." Juvia chased him once again. "Besides, didn't we agree that you had to _please_ me to get out of here?" Gray's body sped up across the room gracefully, leaving Juvia out of breath because of its beauty and also because of how much she had to run to try to grab him. Her eyes searched for an object that she could use against him but found nothing. There wasn't even a pencil on his table to help her. He seemed to be having fun, though. He even poured himself some whiskey in a cup.

Juvia ignored his words. She stopped near the bed and sat on it, tired, her eyes never leaving him. "We also forgot to mention what happens if _you_ say it." Juvia's heart started to beat faster again. Gray stepped into her direction, noting her eyes widening. "Oh, yes. If _I_ win, you will have to forget about leaving." He was close, really close. At this point, Juvia was already up and ready to run but instead she had to step back from his approach. The behind of her knees touched the bed and she couldn't help but fall.

"Ahh!" Juvia couldn't keep her mouth closed when his body leaned on hers, one of his hand reaching her sides and then her back, bringing her body to the middle of the bed. He rested the cup on the nightstand, his heavy body pressing hers on the matress. His hands continually moving on her till they reached her waist. He squeezed it. His nose almost touched hers. She pressed both of her hands on his bare chest. "Say it. Give up on the idea of leaving and surrender to me."

Juvia's heart beated frantically and she didn't manage to supress a moan. She bit her lip. "No." Her voice was low, almost absent. Then, she felt a hand going down her leg. "Say it." He breathed her, inhaling her scent, his nose rubbing her jaw, her neck. His hand went behind her leg, raising it. Automatically, Juvia wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips. The towel that was supposed to be wrapped aroung his hips wasn't there anymore. She felt his groin, _hard_. She tried not to think of his _thing_ there, completely free. Both moaned when their hips touched and Juvia took the opportunity to change positions as he closed his eyes. This time she was the one on top.

Juvia smirked. Her hands held his wrists near his head. Juvia was blushing, intensively. He'd never had the company of such human before, the human on top on him was something new... and he liked what he saw; the woman sitting on him proved to be more than just _blood_. He also had to acknowledge that she was more than just a defenseless girl. Hell, she showed that she was strong and brave enough to punch him in the face, defenseless was the last thing he would call her. And now, on top of him, Gray faced a woman that wanted to escape at any cost. He wondered what she was before being kidnapped.

Juvia squeezed her knees around Gray and tightened her grip on his wrists. "Free me. Give up." Juvia begged, even though she had been trained never to do so, especially at the mercy of the enemy. But then it was _him_ at _her_ mercy, or so she thought. At the moment she wasn't as strong as she used to be, eating only soup wouldn't give justice to the strength that her body had. Gray could roll her around any minute. "Free Juvia." She whispered, leaning her head close to his ear. Gray should do it, as she had indeed pleased him in a certain way but he knew that he could have _fun_ if he kept her.

"You crossed the line, human." That was his answer before he was in charge of the situation again. Something told him that he shouldn't let her go, that she wasn't just another one. Gray almost rolled his eyes at how silly his thoughts were but his vampire intuition told him to keep her _near_.

She should have seen it coming: Gray was now on top of her and his eyes, previously dark, turned into a shade of red and he didn't seem satisfied. Now it was Juvia trapped between his legs but he didn't hold her wrists. One of his hand reached the top of her head, slowly turning it to the side. 'No!" Juvia protested in fear, she knew what was about to happen. Her hands wrapped around his, trying to get free from his hold. "No, what?" She felt his breath on her neck. Then, her hands moved to his chest, trying to shove him. "Say it. Say that you surrender to me." She opened her mouth and let a moan escape when his other hand wandered from her stomach to her left breast. "Succumb to me, Juvia." Then she felt it... his teeth biting her skin.

 _"No use resisting..._  
 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend..."_

" _Juvia..._ "

No. She wouldn't think about the pain. She closed her eyes. He kept her prisoned underneath his strong body; his hand gropping her, his tongue licking her neck as he sucked the blood out of her. No. She wouldn't think about the feeling down her stomach. She tried to bury her nails on the hand that held her head still. It was too much. Her thoughts took another route; the night she'd been bitten for the first time. No. She wouldn't think about _him_ now, but it was inevitable. His dark long hair covering both of them as she pleaded him not to hurt her. But it wasn't him. It was the beast. "No, please! Don't do it, you're not yourself, Gajeel-kun!" He would just groan at her and then sink his teeth in her neck. Her best friend, the man she knew all her life. No. It wasn't him. It wasn't the Gajeel she knew. He wouldn't...

Juvia opened her eyes. The new sensation was new: the vampire on top of her, drinking her blood and... gropping her. She tried not to think about how he was making her feel _funny_... She searched for something to take Gray off her. Her eyes found the cup on the nightstand. _Perfect!_

"What the fuck!" Juvia didn't know if it would work or not but at least it was enough to make him roll aside, the cub broke to pieces after crashing into his head. "What's your problem?" Juvia didn't waste her time thinking, she stood up and run to the door. Closing the door behind her and putting herself in front of it in an attempt of preventing him from getting out, Juvia saw Minerva walking her direction.

Minerva looked like she wanted to kill someone. "What do you think your doing?"

"G-going back to my cell." Minerva rolled her eyes and almost kicked Juvia. "Walk, human." Juvia was glad that Gray didn't follow her. She wondered if the cup had really knocked him down... It didn't matter. Minerva threw her onto the ground and Juvia had never been so glad to be back in her prison. She'd had enough of vampires for the day. Juvia swallowed at the thought of what could happen to her if Gray went after her. The bite stang a bit and Juvia felt ashamed at how pleasurable she felt with him on top of her although he had brought back unwanting memories. _No, Juvia._ She would never admit that she felt anything at all. She had to come with another escape plan but Juvia soon found herself giving in to sleep.

 _"You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
_ _To that moment when speech disappears  
_ _Into silence..._

 _Silence..."_

#

 **AU:** Hehehe. What did you think? I love Juvia so much! Sorry not sorry if she seems OOC but Juvia's brave and strong in the manga and of course I would bring these characteristics into my fic as well. Hehe, she's all pokerface when facing Minerva, I laugh at that scene back in the cell. Do you like Juvia's and Gray's first meeting? ;) Hehe. What would you do in Juvia's place? But the question is... what will happen to Juvia? :O First she punches Gray in the face and then she breaks a glass on him. HAHA. That's my girl! ;) Also, that's the first time Gajeel has been mentioned. What happened to him? Too many questions... Well, that's a story for another day! Please, review and look foward to next chapter! It will be filled with lots of action! (I don't know if you guys realized but the sentences in italic and between quotation marks are from the song _"The Point of No Return_ " - The phantom of the Opera. I love this song!) ...see you! ❤️️

Drac-senpai.


	5. Chapter 5

Erza didn't have to walk much. A car came in her direction and she covered her eyes from the lights. It wasn't the limo from before but even so, she was ready to start running towards the other side of the street to avoid the vehicle. The person driving the car honked, startling Erza but when the person put her head out of the window a smile grew on Erza's tired face. "Hey Titania, how about a ride?" _Lucy._

Lucy drove Erza back to the guild. On their way, the red headed hunter told her friend her part of the story and they decided that they would come back to the nightclub later. At the guild, Erza was taken to the infirmary for a quickly check up and the night nurse found nothing wrong other than some wounds that would eventually heal with time. "You're lucky, miss Scarlet." The nurse said bandaging Erza's right wrist.

"Well, that's Titania for you." Lucy simply answered winking at her friend.

At five in the morning, they were back at Lucy's apartment. They decided to take a shower to wash away the dirt and then go to bed. Lucy went first and in the meanwhile Erza wrote down on a piece of paper what they had to do the next day. She took her shower as well and both girls jumped in Lucy's bed but before collapsing Lucy put her alarm clock to awaken at midday. Lucy's bed was big enough for both of them and after working together for so long, they were already used to each other and didn't mind sharing a cozy bed such as Lucy's.

* * *

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep-beep._

"Ahn..." Lucy groaned at the sound of her alarm. She rubbed her eyes and turned it off, laying back on the bed. She turned to her side and saw Erza sitting, she stretched. "Ah, Lucy, your bed is the best to get a good night sleep." Erza got up and went to Lucy's wardrobe. "Hey, can I borrow a bra?" Lucy looked at her friend and then realized that both went to sleep naked but with their underwear on. They were too tired to think about covering themselves last night. Lucy simply smiled and her friend went to the drawer. Lucy was glad that she found a partner as nice as Erza, only true friends would do such things and don't mind it at all.

Lucy yawned and dragged herself out of the bed. She went to her dresser and picked a black top, short shorts and some flipflops because they would change into a new outfit later at the guild. Lucy looked at her friend and breathed out happy that her bra fit her. Erza also borrowed a blue top, a black skirt and some flipflops.

After a quickly breakfast, they left. At this time the guild was more crowded. They made their way to the floor where all the outfits and clothes were and their choice was: black jackets, blue shirts, jeans and boots. They also pulled a drawer and grabbed some false distinctives and headed to the nightclub.

They didn't expect to see the whole fire brigade in front of the nightclub, or what there was _left_ of it. The police was also there and put their yellow "keep out" tape around the area. Reporters and people stood behind it wanting to know what happened to the famous nightclub. "Hey, step back, ladies. You cannot pass." The police officer that tried to prevent the girls from passing was silenced when they showed him their distinctives.

"Detective Jackson and Ryder. Federal agents. What happened here?" Erza asked after introducing their fake names and putting their distinctives aside.

"The building was set on fire but no one really knows how..."

"And what about the people partying last night?"

"They are fine. Apparently it burned after all the people left."

"The owner... Mr. Fernandes?"

"No sight of him."

Lucy and Erza looked at each other. "Well, officer. You woudn't mind if we took a look, right?" Erza was already raising the tape so she and her friend could pass under it. "O-okay."

They walked on the pieces of burned bricks and what used to be the nightclub. "I-I swear I have nothing to do with it. I only broke the glass and left as soon as I found the backdoors." Lucy said watching her friend's face of wonder.

"I know. It's just... insane." Erza looked around them. "If I could only find the passage..."

"To the torture room?"

"Yes. But what can we find below all those broken bricks and stones?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Lucy saw the officer from before talking to three men and pointing to the girls. Erza frowned and grabbing Lucy's hand, pulled them out of the "crime scene". "I guess it's the time we run away from the real detectives." The last time they pretended to be detectives they almost went to jail, so they tried to avoid the real ones as much as possible.

"We could try to gather some information from them, don't you think?" Lucy suggested.

"No. Didn't you say the police was also here last night? My guess is that they found something suspiscious after you escaped... But who knows... I don't think the police knows a lot, either. As we know, vampires and the police don't cooperate."

They decided to go to the forgotten car parked a block away from the ex-nightclub. "Oh, my poor baby." Erza loved that car so much that she even named it "Peter". It was hers and not one they borrowed from the guild; she would be really mad if it was stolen or if she saw it with a broken window or whatsoever.

They went back to the guild and this time they would talk to Levy and discuss the route that the limo took when Erza was kidnapped.

"It's always nice to work together." Levy smiled at Lucy and Erza, handing them mugs with tea she had just made. Suddenly, her thoughts went to their missing friend Juvia and she couldn't help but be sad. "I can't wait to find those bastards and get our Juvia back." Lucy put a hand on Levy's shoulder. The petite girl went back to her chair, typing something. "Now."

Erza and Lucy had a sip of their tea without taking their eyes off the computer. In front of them there was the map of Magnolia, just like the one Lucy saw the other night. "We know that Erza-chan left here," Levy pressed some buttoms and a little 'x' appeared on the screen. "And Lu-chan found her here," the girls saw another 'x' and then a line connecting the two letters. "Basically, Erza stayed in the car for thirty three minutes." Levy continued typing. "Well, we don't really know to where they were heading but if I zoom the area just a little..." Levy bit her lower lip. "We can see what's around."

"The mayor's house! We saw it yesterday, Levy-chan." Lucy almost screamed, as she saw the location on the map. Erza had a clueless expression on her face and Levy explained to her about the GPS ring and that it tracked her a block away from the mayor's house. Then, the red haired girl turned to Lucy. "I forgot to mention that yesterday." Lucy smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's just... strange."

"Could the mayor be involved?" Levy wanted to know.

"When we first came to his studio after getting the job the mayor said he didn't know much."

"Did he lie?"

"I don't know. Well, there's only one way to find out." Erza smirked.

* * *

Lucy parked the car a block away from the mayor's gates. There was two big men standing outside with their arms crossed over their chests. During the night there would be a vampire in their place. The hunters got out of the car and walked towards the men. They explained that they needed to see the mayor and that it was an emergency but the men simply ignored the two hunters. After a while of being nice and polite under the bright sun, they were _forced_ to appeal to "violence".

Erza pulled one of the guards by the collar and pointed a finger to his face. "You let us pass immediately, we have urgent business with the mayor!" Lucy let Erza do the "job" because her friend could be very _intimidating_ when she wanted to. Unfortunately they got nothing from the guards and they threated to call the police if they continued to disturb.

They went back to the car and Erza got her phone out of her pocket and searched for the mayor's number that she had memorized on her phone. "Hmmm. We should have done that before, Lucy." She said, rolling her eyes. "Hello?"

Lucy watched her friend talk on the phone and from the grimances she could understand that she shouldn't expect something good. Hunging up her phone, Erza was serious and Lucy knew that something was out of place.

"The mayor. He's _gone_."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to the vice and he simply said that the mayor decided to take a break."

"A break? What about the city and the whole situation with the vampires?"

"The mayor is a reasonable man, he wouldn't just leave in the middle of this mess. Something is wrong, Lucy, something is really wrong."

"Well... You told him that the guards didn't let us in?"

"I did and he told me that he's very busy today. He also advised us not to come again."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Erza smiled at her friend. "I've got an idea."

* * *

The sun had already gone down when Lucy and Erza, wearing black from head to toe, climbed the back fence of the mayor's house. "So that's your idea?!"

"We know that the vice is hiding something from us and maybe the mayor is missing as well, so that's the logical way to discover what's going on!"

They landed in silence and kept quiet. "I hope the dogs are in the cages tonight."

"They won't find us, Lucy. We are Fairy Tail, after all." The two hunters ran through the mayor's big garden and had to hide behind a bush when two vampires were coming their way. Thankfully, they didn't feel their presence in there. "What are they doing here?" Erza whispered. "Come!" She called Lucy as she ran to the back door. When Lucy reached her, Erza took out of her pocket a device that Levy had given her earlier. "With this little thing we get to know who's inside and if they move it will beep as well." Erza touched it. "So," as the screen showed them the floor plan with a lot of red points indicating the amount of people inside, Erza gulped. "I didn't expect it to be that crowded. If my guess is right, the whole house has been invaded by vampires!"

"That's strange... I didn't know that the mayor had vampires working for him." Lucy said thinking of the two vampires that they outwitted.

"I knew of some but it was just for the security. Ok. Let's concentrate now. We need to go to the mayor's studio and it's here," Erza indicated. "One, two... three guards at the doors. Hmmm..."

"Hey, Erza, look! That room is the one without someone inside."

"Yeah."

"And this one here... isn't it the basement?"

"It should be."

"How many red points do you count?"

"One, two..." Erza started to count and when she was done, Lucy saw Erza's face become pale. "Thirty red points."

"Thirty people? Oh! Erza, they must be the girls!"

"And Juvia might be here as well."

"Shouldn't we call the guild? We'll need reinforcements!"

"Yes, we will. But we shouldn't precipitate. Let's send Levy a message and see if she can contact the boss."

Lucy called Levy through the device and told her what they just found out. Levy would call back as soon as she contacted their boss, Makarov. In the meanwhile, the two hunters had work to do. They circulated the house very carefully till they reached the window of the mayor's studio. The hunters kneeled next to the window, Lucy was to keep the watch while Erza tried to break into the place.

"Just a little to the left and we are almost there."

"E-Erza." Lucy poked her shoulder.

"Almost there, Lucy."

"Erza." Lucy poked her again, this time harder.

"Wait a second."

"ERZA!"

"What's your problem?" Erza turned to face her friend to see what was the matter when instead she saw a white haired vampire with a funny smiled on his face and there were other vampires behind him, Erza assumed they were _his_ reinforcements.

"I knew we'd meet again."

" _Lyon_."

* * *

Erza's first reflexion was to throw the device on the ground and break it with her heel.

"Get your hands out of me!" Lucy tried to kick the vampire that grabbing her arm, brought her to her feet. "And you must be the blonde that broke the glass last night. Very impressive, I must say." He gained a angry gaze from Lucy. "Very well, then."

.

.

.

Lyon threw Erza into a cell and couldn't help but notice the girl that was already inside it. His eyes got darker and he recognized the girl: he saw Minerva taking her out of Gray's room a couple of nights before, she must be the human his brother had claimed. The girl looked back at him and he gasped, it was the first time he witnessed a prisoner look him in the eye without fear. He had to know more about her, he needed to taste her, he needed to...

"You are going to pay for this, Lyon! Mark my words!" Erza's angry words brought him back to reality and he blinked a few times.

"I don't know if you remember but our last depart wasn't very _pleasant_ , human. I'd be careful if I was you." Erza narrowed her eyes and indeed remembered that she had knocked Lyon with her ring. She smirked at the memory and saw the vampire walk away, not before he took another look at the girl in the cell with Erza. _I'll have her._

"Come back here, you walking corpse!"

"Erza-san?" A soft voice made Erza turned away. She knew that voice.

"It can't be..."

* * *

Lucy moved her body drastically, she didn't want the vampires to chain her to the table, more than that, Lucy's eyes fixed the small table next to hers: there was some torture tools on it. Her heart ached inside her chest; she knew what was about to happen and she couldn't help but fight - although vainly. One of the vampires grabbed her legs to keep her steady while the other tied the chains around her wrists. As soon as they left, a woman entered the room.

She wore a strapless blue dress and her dark hair was tied in a long ponytail. "So, another rat to dissect... No, wait. You normally dissect frogs, but it doesn't matter. Humans are _disgusting_ either way." The she-vampire analyzed which tool she would use tonight. "Hmmm, hmmm. Let's see. I'll pick the one that will make you scream _the most_."

* * *

 **AN:** _Tan, tan, tan, tan..._ *suspense music* They got caught! :O My poor Lucy...

I might also tell you guys that next chapter will have a... **NALU** moment! Please, look foward to it!

Dracula-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, people! Just wanted to warn you about the **torture scene** at the beginning of the chapter! I don't know how you might feel about it but I guess the M rating is there for a reason... Hope you enjoy it either way... It will be worth it ;)

 **#**

Breathing through the nose was painful; Lucy didn't know if she wanted to breath at all. Her body hurt everywhere, her head ached so much and she was waiting for the moment her heart would stop beating. Then she felt her skin being cut again; this time the knife was sharper and the cut, deeper. Lucy arched her back and screamed. She didn't feel the tears anymore; her whole body was out of control; it sweated and hurt. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

Her throat was sore from the screams and now they were so hoarse that soon Lucy would lose her voice and Minerva wouldn't be happy _at all_. Minerva. She told Lucy her name; she said she would never forget about her after their little time together, _if_ she survived it.

"Give me the name."

Lucy knew what Minerva wanted to know. Fairy Tail. Lucy was under the most gruesome torture of her life but she would never confess. Ever. Fairy Tail was an anonymous vampire hunter association that worked under the protection of the State. She smiled and it irritated Minerva so much that she didn't even see the new instrument of torture she sank into Lucy's thigh. The only answer the vampire received was a compilation of screams and sobs. "You bitch!" She didn't removed the scissors yet. Lucy moaned wildly and the noise her chains were making started to bother Minerva as well. She pretended to get the tool back but she decided to rotate it while it was still stuck on her thigh. "Give. Me. The. Name." Minerva violently pulled the scissors off.

Lucy was about to faint when Minerva slapped her hard in the face. "You aren't going anywhere, whore. Not until you give me the name of the fucking place you work for!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The door opened abruptly and another vampire joined the small room of torture. He had heard that two humans were found trying to break into the house and that one of them was taken to the torture room, a room that happened to be three doors away from his own chambers. He also heard the screams and the smell of her blood was... intoxicating. He thought that Minerva's task was only to get some information as everybody considered her very threatening but the scene before his eyes was outrageous: a girl lied on the table. She was completely naked, chained and there was blood _everywhere_. Her fair skin was covered in cuts, purple bruises and her own blood. She seemed dead but her semi-closed eyes looked at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Minerva turned away from him to go find a piece of cloth to clean the bloody scissors. She shrugged and looked at Lucy's body. No. Her new masterpiece. "I am working here. If you don't mind." She grabbed the pliers next to the saw and approched the chains that binded Lucy's wrists to the table. The male vampire knew what Minerva was up to but his words stopped her. "You work is finished, Minerva. You may go."

"Ha." Minerva eyed him. "I receive no orders from you, Natsu Dragneel."

"I was sent here before you could kill her. Her screams can be heard from the whole corridor and the same goes to her blood, you can smell it everywhere. It's disturbing." Minerva took Lucy's hand in her own, ready to peel a nail off the flesh.

"I won't repeat myself, Minerva." When she looked up at him, he could read rage in her eyes. She dropped the pliers and stomped out of the room. When Minerva left, Natsu searched for the keys to the chains.

" _Natsu D-Dragneel._ "

"Hold still, Blondie. You are safe now." He offered her a smile.

Lucy's eyes closed and she finally felt her body light though there wasn't any part of her body that didn't hurt. Natsu, seeing her unconscious, broke the rest of the chains with his own hands and delicately held Lucy's naked body in his arms. He carried her out of the room in bridal style. Natsu marched to his own chambers murmuring: _don't die on me._

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Erza made Juvia turn around so she could check if her missing friend was fine.

"Juvia told you she's alright." Erza pulled her in a hug.

"We've searched for you for so long, Juvia." Juvia closed her eyes as she rested her head on her friend's chest.

"Juvia knows."

"How have they treated you?"

"The soup isn't that bad but Juvia misses her own cooking. She believes they put something in it so the girls won't die."

Speaking softly, the two caged hunters caught up with what was going on and Juvia told Erza what she knew as well but there wasn't anything new. Juvia bit her lower lip. Should she tell Erza that a vampire had fed on her? She blushed at the memory. _Gray-sama isn't_ that _bad._

"Do they know who you are?"

"Juvia has kept her mouth closed."

"We need to get out of here..." Juvia leaned on Erza's shoulder. "Levy."

"What?"

"Levy knows that we are here, Juvia. I also broke the thing!" She had to bit her lip so she wouldn't squeal. Juvia didn't understand so Erza explained to her that before getting caught, Lucy called Levy and now their petite friend was aware of the situation and the boss had also been contacted. "Soon the guild will arrive, Juvia. You'll see."

* * *

Natsu kicked the door and closed it with another kick. He lied the naked body on his bed and couldn't believe that a beautiful body such as hers had been that hurt. He sat next to the patting girl, grabbed her wrist and approached his mouth to it. Lucy had come to while he ran through the corridor. She was too weak to fight the new vampire and was so out of her mind that she wouldn't mind if he put an end to the pain or her life right in that moment.

Then, she felt his lips on her wrist. She couldn't help but moan as she hurt a little _less_. He traced kisses from her wrist to her shoulder; his lips touched her cuts, bruises and he licked the blood away. _It feels... it feels..._ Lucy didn't know how to describe the amazing feeling rooting through her skin. That right arm didn't hurt anymore. It tingled a bit but it was... _exciting_. Natsu lifted his head and their eyes met. The vampire pulled away. "P-please, c-continue." Lucy's voice was weak but he felt her need and imagining her agony, he did the same process to her other arm.

He went to the other side of the bed so he could heal her left arm. He tried not to look at her uncovered parts and decided to leave those for later. He kissed and licked where his lips touched. This time, he didn't stop at her shoulder. He kissed her neck as well. He had to change his position.

Carefully, Natsu leaned on her, his body covering hers. Lucy let a moan leave her mouth as he pressed his chest on hers. She didn't mind the vampire on her, it felt good, especially when his lips touched where shoulder and neck met. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her chin. His lips wouldn't miss any spot that Minerva had cut. Her cheeks, nose and forehead received warm kisses that healed them. Lucy kept her eyes closed, she had never felt so good and whatever the vampire was doing, it was working because Lucy didn't focus on the pain anymore. Little by little it was disappearing.

She started to worry when his head lowed to her chest. Although he hadn't done anything alarming yet, she couldn't keep her guard down. He didn't touch her with his hands; he kept those on the matress, supporting his body. His lips tasted her collarbones and the valley between her breats. He stopped. They eyes locked once again and he spoke. "There are cuts all over your... breasts." He still looked at her, as if he waited for her consent. He imagined that his face was as red as the girl's. Lucy didn't know what to say, everything was so new and surprising that she only whispered. "You can... touch them."

Then she felt his mouth on one of her mounds and moaned. It was the only thing she could do, really. He was quickly though; Natsu kissed the necessary spots and left that one breast to catch the other. Lucy had to cover her mouth with one of her hands before any other erotic sound could leave it. Lucy didn't know, but the vampire was as turned on as she was with the act though she didn't see it.

Natsu proceeded to her belly and healed it as well. He was caught in surprise when both os her hands buried in his soft spiky hair as he licked a cut under her belly button. Now only her lower body was missing and he wondered if they would survive the rest of the healing. Hell, she couldn't see but the erection inside his pants was _painful_... It was so tempting... He thought if she would reward him after, not that he was waiting for it, but he couldn't help but imagine what kind of prize he would gain, her body would be the a good choice... not that he expected her to do so.

He went back to what he was doing when he realized where he was licking this time. He had covered her left hip in kisses and now his new spot was her inner thin. He gulped, unsure if he should continue. Thankfully, Minerva only cut there once so he could spare both of that sweet torture.

Natsu was done when he finally pressed a kiss against her right shin. Natsu sat next to her feet and observed the body lying in front of him; Lucy was panting, one of her hands covered her eyes while the other rested on one of her breats; he noticed that her other rosy nipple was hard and she squeezed a leg over the other, as if something _between_ them bothered her. During his living and dead years on this earth, he'd never seen a scene as erotic as the one before his eyes; Lucy was a beautiful woman and he finally saw how beautiful her body was now that all the cuts were gone. She was clean and he still had the taste of her blood on his tongue. He licked his lips.

Lucy breathed through the mouth, trying to calm her heart down. The vampire stopped touching her and she couldn't say if it was a good or bad thing. Somehow, she still craved his touch. She uncovered her eyes as the bed swung a little and she saw the vampire stood. She sat slowly; Lucy fixed his handsome face and couldn't help but blush when she finally paid attention to the color of his hair: pink, her favorite color. Although he was dressed, she could see his built chest through his black t-shirt and how muscular his arms were. Lucy reddened when her eyes wandered to his pants. So he also was _affected_ by the healing process.

"Why?" Lucy asked when he opened the door.

"I'll bring you something to eat." That was his answer. When Lucy found herself alone in the vampire's room, she noticed that she was naked and that the vampire saw it all. Embarrassed, Lucy searched for something to cover her body and decided that the black sheets were good enough. She felt so hot and she couldn't stop thinking about how _intimate_ the last minutes with the vampire had been. Lucy wanted to bury herself in a hole and stay there forever. Little she knew that the vampire that had left was as embarrassed as Lucy and he needed to do something about his erection before he reached the kitchen.

* * *

Natsu found no one in the large kitchen owned by the mayor of Magnolia. He knew that Jellal did something to the man but was wise enough not to ask about it. He wanted to have nothing to do with the gang, he only happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had forgotten the taste of food. Would bread and cheese be enough for the human? He also grabbed a bottle of water, imagining that after what the blonde had been through she'd be thristy. He went back to the room and was glad that the thing inside his pants was not visible anymore, he had to think of some nasty things so he could forget about her body... As if it was possible. Before opening the door, he shook his head. _Behave._

"I brought you something to eat." He said after cleaning his throat, announcing his arrival. Lucy was by the window, watching the sky. Soon the sun would be there. Natsu went to the bed and sat, placing the food on it. Lucy stepped towards the bed and sat. She still kept her guard up, although at the moment her body was in no condition to fight the vampire, she was strong enough to run from him though. She took the bread with the cheese inside it. "I hope you like it. It's the only thing aside from the soup, but I thought that you'd like to eat it." Natsu said after she bit the food in her hands. He surveyed her intensely as if he didn't want to miss a movement.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, Natsu thought. The screams didn't suit her at all. "You still didn't answer me."

"You want to know why I saved you." It wasn't a question, but Lucy nodded anyway. She opened the bottle of water and drank, waiting.

"I'd do it for anyone. No one deserved to be at the mercy of Minerva."

Lucy put the bottle aside. "Why save a human? I thought you vampires hated us."

"It's not about love or hate. I couldn't just let Minerva..." He hesitated, he fixed his own hands. "Your screams. I couldn't listen to them anymore."

"What's your name?" Natsu asked after an awkward silence while Lucy finished her bread and cheese.

"Lucy."

"Lucy." He repeated, wanting to say it with his own tongue.

"Thank you." Then, he felt her lips on his cheek. This time it was _her_ who kissed him, he was amazed.

"The sun..." Lucy started, looking away from his gaze. "Shouldn't you hide?"

Natsu smiled at her and stood up, going to the window and pressing a botton. Lucy saw the roll-up shutter descend and nodded. "I don't need a coffin anymore." He laughed and leaned on the wall.

"What about me?" Lucy asked, afraid.

"You can stay here with me." She seemed worried and he wanted to know why.

"My friend... well, she's here as well."

"I know. Don't worry, she was taken to the prison."

"Prison?"

"They turned the basement into a mini-prison."

"Oh." She was glad that Erza hadn't been taken to the torture room.

"Will they torture her?" He swore he saw a tear forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No. My boss will talk to her personally." He felt her body relax but knew that she wouldn't be like that forever. "You can borrow a shirt if you want."

"Thank you." She stood and walked to the closet and grabbed the first thing she saw: a white shirt. She looked over her shoulder and saw him distracted. She quickly let go of the sheets and put the shirt on. It smelled good. As she had predicted, it was too large for her but she was glad it covered under her rear. Even so, she needed some underwear as well.

"Ahn, Natsu?" Natsu had a feeling that he should look anywhere but her, so he simply kept his position by the window and restrained himself from peeking at her naked body. Her sweet voice called him, she wanted to know where he kept his briefs. He blused at the idea of her using his underwear so he rushed to the drawer and searched for a clean brief. "Thanks." She said shyly. When Lucy moved away from the closet, he went there as well looking for new sheets. "Now." He said lying on the bed. "You may leave if you want but I doubt you'll find a vampire as nice as me." Taking his advice, Lucy approched the bed.

She lied next to him, keeping her distance. "I won't do anything, you don't need to worry."

"Good night, Natsu."

"Night, Luce." As soon as her head touched the pillow, Lucy fell asleep. She wanted to think about her friend but her body was so weary she didn't even notice the body next to hers getting closer.

 **#**

 **AN:** So? Did you like it? Please, kill Minerva, not me... I promise her time will come!

I love Natsu and his healing ability ;) haha!

I received so many nice reviews last chapter, they warmed my heart! Thank you so much for your support! ❤

Drac-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Jellal had already missed ten calls from Lyon when he decided to answer the phone.

"Mr. Fernandes?"

"Lyon, I am busy right now."

"I know and I am sorry to interrupt but something happened."

"What's it?"

"The two humans. The two women from the other night were found trying to break into the mayor's house."

Jellal didn't expect to hear that kind of news. He turned to see his companion, Ultear, who blinked at the change of expression on his face. "I'm on my way." Jellal hung up and told his driver to go back to Magnolia. After the incident with the nightclub, Jellal was summoned by his own boss to Crocus. The reunion with the supreme boss was already over so the vampire wouldn't mind if Jellal went back to Magnolia but Jellal ordered Ultear to leave a message anyway, after all, _he_ would like to be informed about it.

"What happened?" The she-vampire wanted to know.

"We have two guests waiting for us." The vampire smirked as the car turned around and changed route. He would love to have a private conversation with one in particular...

 **#**

From the moment he had bitten her that other night, he didn't stop thinking about her. He would never admit it, though. Not even in his dreams, although they were _very good_ dreams. Gray would love that his erotic dreams came true, however he didn't know what was stopping him. Juvia had been with him for the last couple of weeks but he would only touch her, kiss her here and there and drink her blood. She obbeyed him although they fought a lot, her proposition was still "up".

A knock on his door was enough for him to know that she was there. Minerva opened the door and Juvia entered. She was earlier tonight and the sun still shone outside, but with the roll-up shutter down it didn't matter. Their eyes met and her heart beated a little faster than normal. "Gray-sama." She greeted him and he simply nodded at her, drinking his whiskey. She moved to the bathroom's door, his eyes on her like a lynx watching his prey. He had to surpress the need to slap her rear.

She was ready as she stopped by the door. "Aren't you going to count?" Juvia hadn't given up on the idea of leaving. They agreed that if Juvia was able to reach the door in five seconds, she was free to go. Of course she never did. Gray used his unnatural speed to catch her and if she landed on the ground, he would take her there or if he pressed his body on hers against the wall he would bit her in that position and so on.

During the day, Juvia had plenty of time to think about what she had to do if she wanted to beat him but he was always faster than the previous night and she never made it to the door. She signed and when he put his cup down, she ran. Gray rolled his eyes as he saw the girl pass through him. It was useless, it always was but she hadn't given up yet. It didn't bother him, he liked how entertaining she could be.

"Juvia." She heard him but wouldn't turn around, not until she touched the doorknob. "No!" She screamed as his hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her towards him. She put her hands on his chest, shoving him. "That's not fair!" He didn't move.

"Life isn't fair." He had to tame the girl in front of him before she went under his skin. "Stop moving." It was his time to shove her into the bed. Juvia tried to protest as she landed on the matress. "You didn't count at all!" He linked their hands. "Look at me. Juvia. Look at me!" She did what she was told and found no warmth in his eyes. "You behave yourself. I've got no time for spoiled brats." She tried to kick him. "What's your problem tonight?" Juvia and Erza heard Lucy's screams last night.

"How can Juvia rest knowing that... you can torture her anytime?" She studied her words, she couldn't mention being anything related to Lucy. She didn't look him in the eye anymore. He scowled but he knew what she was talking about. The whole house heard that woman being tortured by Minerva.

"No one will touch you without my consent."

"And since when does Juvia belong to you?"

"Careful, girl." His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. He could easily silent her, especially tonight that she seemed more feisty. Of course he wouldn't let Minerva touch a hair of Juvia, she was his after all. If he hadn't touched her yet, let's figure if Minerva would...

He captured her lips and at first Juvia didn't answer the kiss. He tried to slip his tongue in but she wouldn't give in. _What's her problem?_ "Kiss me, Juvia." He commanded, annoyed. One of his hand went to her chest and when he squeezed one of her breasts, she opened her mouth and as his tongue invaded his mouth, Juvia was forced to kiss him back.

Gray's kisses were violent but passionate, if that was possible. But tonight Juvia didn't really want to be touched by him. She slept very little last night and she and Erza suffered from Lucy's pain. It was too much. Erza spent the night trying to break free; she was hurting herself and it was all vainly as the cell bars wouldn't melt out of the blue.

"G-gray-sama." Juvia tried to catch his attention as he groped her. She felt his mouth on her jaw and down her neck. Juvia was upset and didn't want to have any fun with Gray tonight and she wanted him to understand it. "Please, not tonight." Hearing her words, he breathed on her neck and soon held off to look at her face. Gray found a sad Juvia with a tear in the corner of her eyes. He was about to say something about her not being in the position to command but her watery eyes got him; it wasn't a sight he wanted to see. He stood up and Juvia quickly dried her tears.

"Don't I treat you well, Juvia?" He went to the drink table.

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Have I ever hit you?" He asked pouring some whiskey in a cup.

She shook her head.

"So there's not reason to be sad. Especially when you do not suffer in my hands." He said in annoyance before taking a sip of his drink. He was really taking in consideration fullfilling one of his erotic dream tonight but Juvia... He wouldn't do that if she wasn't... well, _willing_.

"It's not about how you treat me, Gray-sama. This whole situation... Juvia wasn't born to be a caged bird." She shrugged, sitting. She wanted so bad to see Lucy and also killed the vampire that made her suffer that there was no place inside her mind to please another vampire. Not tonight.

Gray didn't like what she insinuated. He opened his mouth to answer Juvia when his sharp hearing caught the presence of men running around the house. Suddenly an explosion was heard and it startled Juvia, making her cover her ears and close her eyes. Gray rushed to the door and when he put his head out of the room he saw a vampire running through the corridors shouting something about an invasion.

Without thinking, Gray went back to the room and grabbed Juvia. He pulled the girl by the wrist and opened a door of his wardrope. Juvia was surprised to find that it led to a secret passage. Gray knew that the sun was still up in the sky and although it would soon go down he wouldn't risk. "What's happening?!" Juvia asked, confused as she followed behind him through the narrow passage.

"Humans, probably."

 _What?_ Oh, Erza told her about Fairy Tail coming...

"We have to come back!" Juvia suddenly stopped walking but Gray's grip around her wrist made her take a step forward. Gray laughed. "Y-you are s-stronger!" Juvia was trying to come up with some excuses.

"I know."

"Gray-sama, you have to help your f-friends!"

"Friends?" The statement stole another laughter from the vampire. His only friends were possibly the pink haired vampire and his brother with whom he fought all the time. "I don't think so."

"No, you have to!"

"Why? So the sun can burn me to death?" He shouted, turned to face her.

His aggressiveness scared her. She was used to a annoyed Gray but a aggressive one... she suddenly was afraid of him, especially because she could see his red eyes shine in the dark. Gray continued to drag her with him through the tunnel till they reached the underground of the mayor's manor. "Juvia doesn't want to go with you!" She buried her nails on the hand that held her but it didn't seem to affect him. "Let her go!"

"You don't get to choose, Juvia." Tired of her protests, in a blink of eye Juvia found herself being thrown over the vampire's shoulder and as he sped up, she couldn't contain the sobs. Just when she finally was reunited with her friend she saw all of her hopes being dragged away from her as the vampire brought her to another prison in the darkness.

 **#**

Erza didn't sleep, at all. She couldn't. Lucy's screams echoed in her head and all she could do was curse and try to break the bars one more time. Then, when Juvia was taken away from her, she almost went nuts. Apparently, her behavior was noticed by Lyon. Erza was leaning over the bars when Lyon appeared. He could easily break those bars and kill her after what she did to him inside their limo. Lyon cracked his neck.

"Are you here to make me company?"

He smirked at her. "No. Stop messing around, human." He rolled his eyes. He could hear Erza's protest when he fed on a human, slept, worked and it was starting to annoy the vampire.

" _Never._ " She almost spat at him but her hatred didn't allow her to. "I can't wait for the moment all of you will burn."

"Well, keep waiting then." He chuckled.

"What do you want?" Erza looked at him, suspiciously.

"Behave yourself or you will have to face the consequences later."

"Later?"

"Yes. The boss is coming." _Jellal Fernandes._

"So, if I continue to bother I get to have a meeting with him?"

"Something like that, but I believe he will want to talk to you anyway."

"Why are you here, Lyon?" He didn't answer immediately. He breathed out and spoke. "What's the name of the bluenette girl?"

Erza stared at him, confused. Was he asking about Juvia?

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your business." He waited for the name. "Don't try my pacience, human." She decided to say it, she could end up like Lucy and she wasn't up for some pain at the moment. "Juvia."

"Juvia." Then she saw him go with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks!" He said before closing the basement's door behind him.

 _What does he want with Juvia?_

Erza was tired and decided to sit for a while. She signed, she didn't have nothing better to do but... _wait_. Sooner or later the guild would notice their missing! She had to admit how fortunate they had been this time; they had called Levy and at this rate the whole guild knew where they were. Just a little more and they would soon be there. Suddenly the girls heard a strong noise. "An explosion?" The girls cried out, scared, but Erza knowing who it was, approched the bars and fixed the door. She waited with a victorious smile on her face. _Fairy Tail_.

 **#**

Master Makarov, the owner of Fairy Tail, was the one to find Erza locked in a cell in the basement of the mayor's house.

"Erza!" Erza had glued her face to the bars, not wanting to miss a thing and as she saw her boss walk through the door with his gun, she never felt happier in seeing the tiny man.

"Boss! We are here!" She waved, passing one of her hands through the bars.

The girls were scarier than ever, not knowing if they could trust the new change of scenario but Erza told them that everything was going to be okay and that now they were safe and were going back to their homes. Some men followed Makarov and helped him open the cages and free the girls. When Erza was finally out of hers, she hugged her boss. "Thank you for coming." He was the closest fathering figure she had and he didn't mind the hug at all. He was really worried when Levy told him what was going on.

"Did you find Lucy and Erza?" Erza breathed out.

"No." Erza looked at him in shock. "They are nowhere to be found."

" _No._ " She whispered, feeling her legs weak.

"Come, let's go home." Makarov said wrapping an arm around her waist before she could fall.

 **#**

Erza didn't go home. She stayed at the guild for the next hours and Levy assisted her. The petite girl hated to see her friend depressed but she knew that it was inevitable. She was also very sad when they told her that Juvia and Lucy were still missing. Where on earth could they be?

Makarov was forced to interrogate Erza for bureaucratic issues and the hunter told her boss everything she knew in every single detail. She mentioned Lucy being tortured and the whole department felt their blood boiling in their veins; no one hurt a member of Fairy Tail and got away with it.

For the next days, the whole house was investigated and even the police was involved; the vice-mayor was missing just like the mayor himself. No one knew their whereabouts but it didn't concern the guild; they job was done, they found the missing girls and although they only wanted to go home, Fairy Tail interrogated them as well but reliving that nightmare was very traumatic; they found out that some of the girls were used as food for the vampires.

Erza sat by her computer with a mug of hot chocolate in hands. She fixed the screen, she didn't know where else to look for. It was all so frustrating that Erza took the mug and threw it across the room, scaring some colleagues. "Erza-chan!"

It was Levy and she brought a piece of strawberry cake for Erza. She didn't touch the cake. "Go home, Erza. Rest. Sleep."

"I can't, Levy."

"Go to the fifth floor and sleep there, then."

"You don't undestand. I can't sleep. Not now." She started typing something and a few files opened on her computer screen. "Did they find the vampires?"

"The sun burned them all. Although some fought with our men inside the house."

Erza said nothing, of course they died. The sky was still bright when the guild attacked. All they knew about some of the vampires were from some of the girls. Erza thought about Lyon. Was he dead as well? She doubted it. Not all of them died, she knew it. Two at least didn't, she was sure. She spent the whole night coming up with hypothesis for her friends' vanishing. Two vampires might have taken them away... She then thought of Jellal Fernandes; he was on his way to the house... Just a little more and she would have talked to him and who knows, killed him with her own hands. "Argh."

 **#**

Lucy woke up with strong arms around her waist and she was surprised to find the vampire Natsu peacefully breathing on her neck. He had also wrapped his legs in hers and she found herself locked in his embrace. One of his hands rested on her flat stomach and the other was under one of her breasts. She wondered how his hands got there... under her shirt. She blushed. Since when had they become so _intimate_? "Natsu..."

Natsu was already awake but liked the feeling of having the human in his arms. Not that he hadn't had any other human before but none felt as good as Lucy. He stuck his nose in her hair and inhaled. "Hmmm..."

"Y-you are squeezing me." She said moving in his arms. Her rear happened to be seated on his groin and well, you can imagine what her moving around was doing to him. Suddenly, the memory of licking her blood came to his mind and he found himself hungry. She smelled so good and he only needed to reach for her neck...

"I-I can't breath..." Indeed he was tightening her around his arms.

"Sorry." When she felt his hands slide away from their previous positions, she sat on the bed, with her feet touching the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu, the vampire with pink hair, yawned. He sure was a handsome vampire, even with his messy hair.

Her mind was invaded by images of last night and she checked her hands and arms in horror, searching for the proof that last night did happen. She found nothing, Natsu had healed her. What was left were the memories of Minerva torturing her... she'd have to deal with the nightmares later. Signing, she held her head between her hands; although there was any scars, she still could feel Minerva's hands over her body and Lucy trembled at the thought. "No!" She suddenly cried out, holding herself and shaking in fear.

Natsu was surprised at her reaction. "What's the matter?" He tried to calm her, putting a hand on her shoulder but she shout at him not to touch her. She looked at him and when their eyes locked, Natsu understood. "She won't ever touch you again, Luce." Natsu sat as well and was about to pull her in his arms when she stood.

"What do you want from me?" He eyed her, curious. "You healed me and now you want me to pay you back, right? So what do you want?"

Lucy was a strong woman and Natsu could see it. He watched the videos that Lyon showed him the other night; he was fired up watching Lucy jump from the second floor of the nightclub. He reached a hand out to her. "You don't have to be afraid, Luce." Should she trust him? She only wanted to get away from there! Then she reminded his words that no other vampire would be as nice as him. What if her new reaction made him change his mind? Natsu had treated her well and she wouldn't stand another vampire's hand on her... She decided to sit back. "Sorry." She said softly, biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry, I know that you've... been through a lot and I am not helping." He ruffled his hair with his fingers.

"Natsu... you have to help me, I can't stay here."

"What exactly are you, Lucy?" He asked after a awkward silence between the two.

"If I tell you, will you help me?"

Natsu signed. "You are asking for the impossible. You weren't even supposed to be here with me."

"But I am." She rested a hand on his thin.

"I know that you aren't _any_ human. I saw you the other night at the club."

"You were there?"

"No, I saw the video and you did some pretty awesome stuff there."

She blushed. A vampire was amazed that she almost blew the nightclub he attended, that was new. "You are right. I have some _special_ skills." The hand that rested on his thin decided to adventure a little. Natsu gluped when Lucy's body moved closer to his till she was sitting on his lap, both hands on his bar chest (as he went to sleep with only a pair of sweatpants).

"What was that that you wanted, Natsu?" Lucy whispered in his ear, seductively. She shook her hips, gaining a moan from Natsu.

"Luce..." Natsu felt his pants tighten. "I..."

"Tell me, Natsu..." Lucy continued her game nibbling on his earlobe, yanking another moan from the vampire. Natsu closed his eyes, savoring the moment. His hands were steady on her waist. Suddenly, his eyes were wide open. Something was wrong.

"GET DOWN!" Lucy felt a strong pain in the head; she hit it on the nightstand when Natsu threw both of them to the ground. Her head started to spin and the last thing she remembered was Natsu's bewildered face and his fangs. Pointy and white fangs. Lucy closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry it took me a while to post it...

Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter and for those that are following "Bites"!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Cellas.


	8. Chapter 8

Juvia stopped crying because she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she wouldn't close her eyes, not when she didn't know where Gray was taking her to. They didn't talk and she already had to deal with his hand on her botton so she wouldn't fall. If it had been any other situation, she would've felt embarrassed. It didn't take long till the vampire stopped and put Juvia down, holding her arm so she wouldn't escape. He knew that she couldn't see in the dark but he wouldn't have her wandering around.

He signed when he saw some vampires in the area as well. They were still in the underground, under the mayor's house. Gray saw Natsu in a corner with a blonde in his arms. She was unconscious. Gray decided to get closer to the vampire. The others looked at him but stayed in silence. Waiting.

"Natsu." Natsu saw Gray arrive with the human. She had her eyes closed and seemed uncomfortable. "Hey." If it was another time, they wouldn't greet each other with a simple "hey" but now that they were facing a vulnerable moment, they avoided the insults.

"It will be dark soon." Gray commented, eyeing their surrounding. He saw some vampires sitting on some barrels in the other side of the room; he counted, they were in fifteen, maximum twenty. Some vampires, just like Natsu and Gray, had a human close to them. Different from Juvia, the girls were crouched and crying. Gray saw the vampires' eyes: red as blood. He knew that they were angry. No. Furious. Some of them eyed Natsu and the girl he held in bridal style. Some knew that she was one of the girls that were trying to invade earlier and that it was probably her "friends" outside but soon they would be dead. Natsu also glanced back at them with no kindness in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" Gray decided to ask.

"I was careless and well, she hit her head." Natsu looked at the human with pity.

"Hmmm." Gray suddenly decided to let go of Juvia's arm and embrace her as well.

"Look what we have here." Both vampires turned towards the voice. Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Lyon."

"I'm glad you made it here, little brother." He patted Gray in the head. His eyes traveled down to the scared girl in his brother's arms. "She must be Juvia."

"How do you know her name?"

"I've heard that you were keeping a pet." He shrugged at his brother but his eyes were focused on the girl that, with opened eyes, tried to look at the vampire that said her name. She was really pretty. Lyon took one of her hands and kiss it, startling her. The act didn't please Gray. He brought Juvia closer to him. Juvia's eyes wandering in confusion but it was useless to keep them opened - she had heard that name before... He was the one that brought Erza to the cell.

"Just a minute or two and the night is ours, ladies and gentlemen!" Someone shouted, making Natsu and Gray exchange looks. They knew that the other vampires were looking forward to the slaughtering, when they would shine. The two didn't want to put their humans in danger. Gray didn't recognize himself anymore... He, worried about the safety of a human? He tsk-ed.

"I called the boss, as you probably know and he's on his way back."

"Then, are we going to meet him there?" Natsu asked, wanting to go to their secret base.

"Yes. You should go too, little brother."

"And since when do you care about me?"

"I only think about my little brother's wellbeing." Lyon smirked but he couldn't contain the thought that as long as Gray was back and safe at the base _she_ would be there, too. Then, the other vampires ran to the door they came from; they would go upstairs and feed on the men that dared invaded their actual "lair", leaving only the brothers and Natsu with the humans behind. The human girls that were left had never been so afraid before. Juvia could only feel a breeze touch her cheeks as the vampires ran supernaturally fast out of the underground. She feared for her companions, for the people she learned to call family. A tear fell on her cheek as she wished for the vampires not to hurt the people she cared for most.

 **#**

Lucy's head tingled. _What happened?_ She remembered her attempt to seduce the vampire when suddenly she hit her head against something hard. "Argh." She moaned, rubbing the area with her hand.

"Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes to see Juvia's face.

"Juvia... you are alive!" She strained to sit. She couldn't believe her eyes; Juvia was right before her, her missing friend. How long had it been since the last time they saw each other? Some tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she hugged her bluenette friend.

"Where are we?"

"Juvia believes it to be the base."

"The base?" Lucy asked surveying the place: they were in what seemed to be an attic. It was spacious and the only furniture was the kind-sized matress on which the girls were. "What are we doing here?"

"Gray-sama and Natsu left us here because they were summoned by their boss."

"Jellal Fernandes?" Juvia nodded. "Wait. _Gray-sama_?"

"H-he's the vampire Juvia's been with."

"What? Has he hurt you, Juvia?" Lucy was doing just what Erza did when she met Juvia: she was checking her to see if there was nothing out of place.

"N-No. Gray-sama is very kind with J-Juvia. He just feeds on me."

"Oh, Juvia." Lucy couldn't help but hug her friend.

"What about you? I...You were... tortured." Lucy saw tears in Juvia's eyes.

"Yes. Minerva would do anything to get our guild's name out of me."

"Minerva?" Juvia asked in horror. "She's the one that brought Juvia to Gray-sama."

"If it wasn't for Natsu, my whole body would still be covered in cuts and scars." She whispered, blushing. Juvia grabbed Lucy's hands, comforting her.

"Natsu healed you? I didn't know they had that kind of power."

"Me neither." She shrugged, trying not to remember that night. "What are we doing here, anyway? Where is Erza?" Lucy almost screamed as their friend's face came in her mind. "Oh, Gods!"

"She's fine, don't worry. Juvia thinks that when Fairy Tail attacked, they took Erza back. Well, I haven't seen her here, so..."

"FT attacked?" _Of course, Lucy. You called Levy-chan, warning her._ She signed. "I am glad we are together, Juvia."

Juvia smiled at her friend. "Juvia could have been freed... but Gray-sama took her away."

"I'm gonna personally punch him in the face!"

Juvia giggled. "You don't have to. Juvia already did it."

"What?" Lucy looked at her in surprise. The girls talked for a while, comforting each other and planning a way to get out of there. Lucy was about to go to the door when Juvia told her that she'd already tried and it was locked.

"Have you seen this... Jellal?"

"No. But Gray-sama seemed to be a bit tense."

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Do they know who you are, Juvia?" Juvia shook her head. "They have no idea. Juvia tried her best not to let they know that we are friends. She's just glad that our vampires are friends and that they put us here together."

" _Our_ vampires?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and she saw her friend blush.

"That's not what Juvia meant." The girls were interrupted by someone opening the door. They both raised and when they saw who it was, Lucy furrowed her brow. "What do you want, vampire?"

Lyon stood by the door, eyeing both girls. His eyes traveled up and down the blonde's body, she wore just a t-shirt that could barely cover her exposed thighs but his attention was on the bluenette girl... Adorable as always.

"Juvia. Come with me."

"She's not going anywhere near you!" Lucy put herself in front of her friend, as a shield. Lyon just rolled his eyes at how "brave" the human was trying to be. "Step aside before I hurt you."

"If you want Juvia, you have to pass through me!" Lucy knew that she was in no condition of fighting, especially now that her head started to ache again, but she wouldn't let the vampire touch Juvia.

"If you insist..." In a second Lyon was holding Lucy up by the collar, ready to throw her aside when Juvia put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't hurt her! Juvia wil go with you." The vampire dropped Lucy and went to the door, followed by Juvia. Before he locked the door, Juvia saw her friend panting and Lucy shed some tears as she saw Juvia being taken away from her. Again.

 **#**

"I hope I've made myself clear." Jellal signed, massaging his temples. He hated speeches, especially when he knew that the vampires would mess things up again anyway. He lost a great number of allies this night and in the end there was no winner. If he hadn't arrived in time things would have been worse, he thought. He waved his hand, dismissing the creatures of the night but when Natsu was about to turn over and leave, Jellal said. "You may stay, Natsu."

If Jellal knew that when he returned to Magnolia he would find the mayor's house invaded by a vampire hunter association, his vampires fighting them... He would have never answered Lyon's call. Hell, now he'd have to go back to his boss and explain how and _why_ that happened. First his nightclub and now his temporary house... He had been informed that one of the first intruders were still with them. He smirked. Soon, he would have a private conversation with her, willingly or not.

"I've heard that you found a new... pet. Would you be so kind to bring her to me, Natsu?" Natsu didn't like his words, not one bit.

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"As you said, she's _my_ pet."

"We are just going to talk. If torture didn't make her speak, we'll find another way to dig in." Natsu didn't like the idea; Jellal was capable of _anything_. And the idea of sharing something of his...

"When?"

"The night's still young." Then, Jellal sent Natsu away.

 **#**

Gray walked with his hands inside his pockets. He yawned remembering the subject of the meeting; Jellal was tired of all the problems involving humans and vampires and that a decision had to be made. After scolding them a little while, Jellal mentioned the Boss. Oh, the Boss. Gray had heard of him; tales told that he was one of the Firsts and he was the one that turned Jellal into a vampire. Gray knew Jellal's strength and couldn't even imagine how strong the so-called Boss could be. He went by a name, _Laxus_ , but everyone only called him _the Boss._

As usual, he didn't see his brother Lyon at the meeting. Being Jellal's right arm brought him some advantages after all; Lyon knew things and wouldn't tell him, his own brother! There were times Gray didn't understand his brother at all... On his way to the attic, where he had left Juvia, he wondered if the girl would ever get over all the crap that was going on at the moment. He also wondered if she would survive... He shook the thought away, if she was with him... Surviving was... _Guaranteed_.

Then, he realized. The key that was supposed to be in his pocket wasn't there anymore. His heart started to beat fast, as if he was in front of the enemy with no other exit but death. He hurried to the place he was heading to and had to force the wooden door. Lucy's pale face looked like she had just seemed a ghost when Gray broke into the room and found only the blonde on the matress. "Where is she?" He yelled, making Lucy get up.

"H-he took her!"

"Who?" Now, Gray had wrapped his hand on Lucy's shoulders and was shaking her. "Who took her? WHO?" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes: she had never seen a _desperate_ vampire before.

"White hair... looks like you. Lyon." Then he dropped her and Lucy rubbed her hurting arms. "What does he want with her?" She asked before he could leave the room.

"That's what I am going to find out now."

 **#**

The vampire had taken her hand when they left the attic. "I am Lyon."

Juvia said nothing, she knew who he was. He had payed her a visit when he brought Erza to the cell and she knew what the look in his face meant that night. It was only a matter of time... And now he had her. She thought of Gray and what he would think if he found them together.

Lyon opened a door and Juvia entered the room. There was dust everywhere and the forniture was covered with white sheets, except a bed. _Of course_. The closing door startled Juvia and she turned to face the vampire right behind her, he was removing his black jacket. Juvia quickly stalked to what seemed to be a sofa, using the object as a shield. The vampire smirked at the girl running away from him. "You wanna play a little game?" The smile was still on his face as he approched her.

"What is Juvia doing here?"

"I wanna have a taste of you, Juvia." Juvia felt her hair stand. "Sorry, but Juvia belongs to another vampire." She didn't know why she was telling him that. _I belong to no one!_ But she would do and say _anything_ to get the vampire out of her way.

"Gray." He whispered, looking her in her eye and seeing something he didn't like.

"H-he doesn't share what's his." Lyon smirked, _clever girl_. "You don't know my brother like I do." He noticed Juvia tense, she was just getting ready to run to the opposite direction if he approched her.

"Gray-sama is y-your brother?" Yes, they did look alike but Juvia would have never imagined that they had that kind of bond. He took the opportunity to grab her wrist but she was faster and the sofa was still between them.

"Unfortunately." He said. "Although I am the oldest, he always gets the coolest toys." Juvia's eyes fixed the door, he hadn't locked it. She shouldn't have underestimated his speed. She just needed to look away for a second and just that small period of time was enough for him to put his hands back on her. Juvia took some step backwards as he guided her towards the bed, his hands wrapped around her arms. She fell on the bed. Juvia wondered if she was a magnet that attracted vampires.

Lyon started to climb on the bed. "I promise you you'll like it better with me, Juvia." But she wouldn't let him touch her, no... That she would not. As Lyon moved to position himself between her legs, she put both her hands on his shoulders and shoved, preventing him from leaning closer. She tried not to bend her arms. Then, one of her feet went up to his hip, her hands ran to his elbows and she took the opportunity to put her other foot on the other hip. Now he couldn't get near her. She raised her feet and kicked him in the face and then his chest, abdomen and groin until he backed up and fell on his back on the bed, in pain. "What the fuck!"

Juvia rolled out of the bed and ran to the door as fast as she could. She knew that sooner or later the vampire would follow her but only if she could find a place to hide... She didn't know the house she was in... She would risk too much if she went searching for the front door so she could escape. The better plan was to find Gray to protect her against Lyon... She knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat the vampire all alone, especially now that he would be angry with her, so seeking Gray's help would only bring her good.

She didn't make it to the door and it felt like a _déjà vu_ when his body pressed her chest to the door. She gasped, her hearting pumping in terror. "You are not going anywhere." He panted, his lips next to her ear. Juvia was frustrated, she was sick of this. Then, his hands was placed on her waist and he sank his fingers on her skin. "I am gonna mark you, Juvia, and I am gonna make you forget about _him_." Juvia hit his chin with the top of her head as hard as she could and turned around to face him. The vampire took a step back. "You like it rough, huh?" Juvia ran again, her eyes drastically searching for another forniture to use as a shield. She wouldn't let him grab her this time, she would divert him. She was back behind the sofa and Lyon laughed. "There's no escape, Juvia." He rubbed his chin with his hand, impressed. "You really are something, aren't you?"

"Stay away!" She yelled, panting, trying to catch her breath. It didn't prevent him from getting closer. Now, he was getting tired of her games. With a simply push, he sent the sofa away. The object rolled to the other side of the room and the noise scared Juvia, but what was scarier was that now there was nothing between her and the vampire. He took a step foward and reached a hand out to Juvia. "It could be pleasurable. Stop fighting me."

"Never!" She whispered, backing up.

"Then, you leave me no other choice." He signed and sped towards her, once again his body crushing on hers against the nearest wall. Juvia couldn't help but moan in pain when her back touched the cold surface. "Don't do it, Lyon!" She screamed in fear as she felt his body too close and one of his hands pulling her hair down, making her expose her neck to him. She didn't want to be bitten by him, she didn't want to be there at all. She regretted being part of that stupid mission. If she hadn't accepted it, she could be free now. Now she knew how prescious her freedom was. Be it Lyon or Gray, she wanted her independence back.

He sank his teeth on her skin. His other hand wandered behind her back and brought her closer to him. She tasted delicious, just like he dreamt she would. Lyon knew that he would enjoy spending some time with the human and it felt even more wonderful because she was his brother's girl. If he wasn't already hard inside his pants, the thought of how his brother would react seeing them together hardened him even more. Yet, he knew that there was something beyond his thirst for revenge. He really liked having Juvia with him - although she'd rather be elsewhere. He was aware that he was a jerk forcing himself on her... But only if she could see him with other eyes... Only if she could spend a night with him and discover what kind of man he really was...

Juvia closed her eyes and prayed for the end but then his gentleness caught her attention and the way he kissed the bitten area after removing his teeth left her speechless. "Juvia..." He whispered, placing another kiss on her neck and then resting his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes only to find his closed. Instinctively, Lyon did the same and his gaze moved from her blue orbits to her lips. Without warnings, he took her lips and kissed her. To her surprise, Lyon wasn't aggressive as she was expecting him to be. His kiss was gentle although hungry; he kissed her as if it was his last meal before death but there was a pinch of passion in him that Juvia found it hard to believe. When his hands moved to the hem of that stupid dress she'd been wearing since the beginning, she had to stop him.

"No..." She whispered, regretting that she kissed him back. An image inside her mind didn't let her go on. A face of someone else stopped her from kissing Lyon any further. "No?" He tried to pull her dress up despite her hands on his. "Stay with me tonight..." Juvia tsk-ed, earning a confusion look on Lyon's face. She went on. "What's your problem? Don't you know the meaning of 'no'? I don't want you. Read my lips. _Juvia. Doesn't. Want. You_." She spat the words and Lyon felt like an arrow passed through his heart - if he had one.

"Unless you can take me out of here, I don't want to have anything do to with you. Anything!" This time, she shoved him away from her and Lyon was so in shock that he simply took some steps back. Juvia stood there, panting. Then she saw something inside his eyes that made her heart skip a beat and his fangs were on display again. "You made a terrible mistake, Juvia." She screamed as she felt his fangs once again on her flesh. He was violent, gropping her and sucking as if there was no tomorrow. Juvia tried to push him away, hit him with her hands, kick him but his body was hard as a rock and she only hurt herself. She cried in pain as her heart beated in horror. She would die, she knew it and there was no way she would escape it now...

 **#**

There was a dark aura following Gray to his brother's room. Lyon would pay if he found Juvia inside that damn room. He couldn't even think of the things Lyon might be doing to her... What if they were engaged in something _deeper_? He didn't know how would his reaction be if he saw Juvia under his body or with him _inside_ her. No.

"LYON!" Gray yelled kicking the door open and actually breaking it. His eyes surveyed the room till they found what he was looking for: a screaming Juvia trying to get away from his brother. In a blink of eye he was shoving Lyon away from the human. The older vampire had sensed his brother approach and indeed the look in his eyes was worth being thrown to the other side of the room. "You fucking bastard!"

"Gray-sama..." A soft and weak voice caught his ears, preventing him from going to his brother to beat the crap out of him. Juvia was falling and Gray caught her in his arms. "You came... Juvia is safe." She couldn't help but smile as tears left her eyes. She wouldn't die, at least not tonight.

"It's not over, Lyon. You're gonna pay for what you've done."

"Oh, I can't wait. See you on the battlefield, then?" Lyon was getting up, trying to fix his dislocated shoulder. He licked his lips and moaned. "You always spoil my fun!"

"I am gonna fucking kill you for touching her."

"I doubt it..." He looked at the human and she looked back at him. "Will you tell him how good it felt?" Juvia turned her face away, sobbing. Gray took a step foward but when Juvia grabbed his shirt and told him to get her out of there, he did what she told him to. They left a very satisfied Lyon in the room. "All good things come to an end..." He breathed out and couldn't help but feel a hole inside a place where should be his heart.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow. That was a very intense chapter, in my opinion. That part when Juvia escapes from Lyon on the bed, she actually uses a technique against rape. I hope I was clear enough with the description; the other day I was watching videos on self-defence and one of them was a demonstration of what Juvia did. I'd like to thank you all for the _awesome_ reviews I received last chapter, you have no idea how thrilled I was reading all of them, I read them with all of my heart!

I am sorry I am only posting this chap now, but I started my last year of high school last week and all my attention must be focused on school, especially in this last school's year. I don't know if I have any italian readers that can agree with me, but italian teachers _love_ to put a lot of pressure on the students and all they talk about is studying for the so called "Maturità". In June I'll be taking my Leaving Certificate and they might ask me things that we are studying now in September. It's so crazy but the only thing I can do is study (that's all I've been doing during these 5 years of high school, really). **Bites will not be forgotten.** It's my baby and I actually have already written most of the chapters, I just need to find the time to post them, which will be probably during the weekend! Thank you for your understanding! And good lucky to everyone with their studies!

Please, look forward to next chapter, it will be very _exciting_ , if you know what I mean ;) hoho!

Yours,

Cellas.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This chapter contains **smut**! I hope you enjoy some sexy Nalu interaction... ;)

 **#**

Natsu had never been so attached to someone before, especially a human. Jellal's words echoed inside his head, he wanted Lucy and Natsu had a feeling that it could be nothing good. He knew that he was being silly; he'd only spent a night with the girl and was feeling so... _helpless_. He had to find her. On his way, he bumbed into a furious Gray that didn't seem to notice Natsu. If he wasn't worried himself, he would have picked a fight with the raven haired vampire but there was no time for that now. Lucy could be in danger.

The pink haired vampire caught himself thinking once again of what Jellal might want to do to Lucy and he could list a lot of possibilities and decided that she wouldn't be part of any of it. If Minerva had been ordered to torture her, imagine what Jellal could do to her... Turn her into a vampire? No. He wouldn't let him do that. Natsu didn't care if he was delirious... He wouldn't rest and it was already time to make her, _his_. He had an idea that he hoped he wouldn't regret later.

The door was already cracked when he approched it, so only a little push was enough to open it. He imagined it was Gray's doing. When he stepped inside, his head was hit by something soft. A pillow. "Hey!" Lucy looked like she was part of a pillow fight, grabbing the object with so mighty strength.

"Oh, it's you. I am sorry." She put the pillow back on the matress. "What's going on?"

"We have no time, come." He pulled her out of the room. For a brief moment he wanted to know why Lucy hit him with the pillow, but he had no time for that now.

"Where are we going?"

"Please, Lucy, be quiet. I am taking you out of here." He whispered, eyeing their surroundings, making sure no one could hear him. These words were enough to silence her. _I am leaving..._ "No, I can't! J-Juvia!" Natsu wondered why she would be worried about the bluenette girl, someone she had just met. "I can't leave her behind!"

"I am sorry but I can't help her." Lucy let Natsu lead her through dark corridors and realized that after climbing down some steps and opening another door, they were in a garage full of cars. Natsu chose a black one and took some keys out of his pocket. "Quickly!" He opened the door for her and hurried to his seat.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked with widened eyes as she looked over her shoulder and noticed that they were leaving a big house in the middle of nothing. She realized that she didn't know where she was; Magnolia, possibly, but she had never seen such house before. Although it was dark outside, she could see very well through the window. "I need your help now, Lucy."

"What?" She turned to him and faced his profile. "Gimme a place where we can stay. A safe place."

"A safe place?" She repeated, trying not to think about the speed of the car. _We could go to my apartment... But why should I help him? He's a vampire, a killer... But he saved my life... I could easily make him drive us to the guild..._ Lucy was confused and she simply gave him her address. If he was to kill her, he would have done that already, right? _Right?_

"Thanks, Luce." He said, signing and typing the address on the GPS. Lucy thought how he would survive because her windows had no curtains... Then, she remembered that small room in her garage. She could let him stay there during the day. "Why are we running away? Why are you doing it?" So many questions ran inside her head. "Why? My boss wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Your boss... Jellal Fernandes? Talk about what?"

"I doubt it would be a friendly conversation, Lucy. I had to do something. I..." Lucy waited. "I wouldn't be able to see you suffer again." Then their eyes locked and Lucy blushed. _What is going on?_ "T-thanks, I guess." Then, they stayed in silence. Lucy was carefully looking out of the window to see if she could find any clue of where she was. They drove on a road that was unkown to her.

"Are we in Magnolia?" She asked.

"Almost there."

"So... that house is out of the city?"

"Yes. It's abandoned."

"Hmmm..." Lucy was so confused. It was a bit frightening and she didn't feel safe at all. "In my garage, there's a small room where I keep random stuff. There's no window and you can stay there when the sun arises."

"Nice." Natsu thanked her. There was another question bugging her. "H-How will you feed?" Her answer was his laughter. Of course she would ask it!

"I can handle it, don't worry."

"I-I can have you killing whoever come across the room. I-I mean..."

"Don't worry, Luce." He turned to her, resting a hand on her knee. "I am not hungry right now."

"But you will be."

"We'll find a way. I always find a way." He smiled.

"You are one of those vampires that drink human blood or animal?"

"What kind of question is that?! Human blood is tastier." He licked his lips.

"W-we can stop at a convinience shop and grab some organic blood-"

"No!" Natsu grimaced. "That thing sucks!"

"Well, you can't go feeding on whoever you want."

"I told you, Lucy, I will find a way." He squeezed her knee. "How do you think I survived all those years?" Lucy turned away from him, not wanting to think of the hand on her knee. She bit her lower lip and decided to ask. "How old are you?" That question stole another laughter from Natsu.

"Old enough."

"How old?"

"I could be like your great great great-grandfather, or something like that."

"Hmmm... So you are not telling me your age."

"Nope." He smirked. Silence again.

"You say that human blood is tastier than animal." He nodded.

"H-how tasty is mine?" Suddenly, Natsu turned his head towards Lucy and she saw his red eyes. He licked his lips again and Lucy thought if she should start to worry about it. "Lucy. You taste so good that right now I am controlling myself not to stop this car and have another taste of you."

"T-that good?" Lucy felt hot and images from their first meeting appeared in her mind. "You have no idea." Now, Natsu drove with both hands on the wheel. Silence was part of the company as well and it was starting to disturb Lucy. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him so many questions... As they entered Magnolia, she opened her mouth. "You know what I am."

"From what I've seen, you... hate my kind." He answered, narrowing his eyes. Lucy gulped. "I've got my reasons." He nodded.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" She asked again. This time Natsu stopped the car in the middle of the road. Lucy took a quickly look out of the window, afraid another car would bump into them. "Look at me, Lucy." She turned to see him. "Do you hate cockroaches?" Lucy almost laughed at his question. "What? They are disgusting!"

"I know. But when you see them on the street you don't kill them, right?"

"No?"

"See? The same happens to us. My point is: I don't go killing random humans just because I hold some grudge against a certain human. You undestand?" Then he put the car back into motion and soon they were parking inside Lucy's garage. Before she got out of the vehicle, she noticed that it would take some time before the sun shone. "We... I need to get the keys." She said after showing him the door she had talked about earlier. "Okay." Natsu followed her to the lift. They arrived at her floor in silence, she was glad it didn't take them long. Staying in a small room with Natsu made her feel funny down her belly.

Lucy squatted down next to the carpet in front of her door and took a key underneath it. It was an emergency key. She opened the door and put the key back to its previous place. Natsu entered and sniffed the familiar scent of the human everywhere. Through the darkness of the room, he could see that the place was tidy and well-kept.

"Well, this is my home. It's not that big but it's big enough for me. I spend most of my time... somewhere else... I just need a place to sleep, I guess." She would be more careful, she wouldn't like to say the name of the guild. At least not now. "Cute", was his answer as he watched her turn on the lights. "Now, I need to remember where I keep the keys of that room." She wandered around her apartment, leaving a curious Natsu to make himself at home. He approached her dresser and took a picture frame in hands. Four women smiled to the camera. Lucy stood between two blue haired girls and Natsu recognized one of them. It was Juvia. So she knew her, that's why she wanted him to help Gray's human as well. He wondered if the bluenette was like Lucy. There was also the other girl who was trying to break into with Lucy, the red haired one, Erza.

"Found it!" His eyes moved to Lucy in the photo. She smiled wildly on a pink dress. She looked happy. Natsu wondered if he would see that kind of smile again. "I would offer you a glass of water but you don't like that kind of drinks, right?" She smiled at him and they left the apartment, she didn't even care if she was still wearing his shirt.

 **#**

"Well, it's all closed in here, as you can see." She said with her hands on her waist, her eyes fixing the boxes that stood one on top of the other in a corner of the small room. "I hope it will do." Natsu closed the door without making noise and approached Lucy. "Lucy." His voice was huskier than normal, making Lucy turn to see him. "Hmmm?"

"Thanks." He didn't turn his eyes away from her face. Her sweet and pretty face that blushed at the intensity of his stare. "I actually wouldn't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, really. It's _me_ who should be thanking _you_. You saved my life... Twice!" She seemed embarrassed but didn't move her gaze away, either. Her cheeks blushed intensively. Suddenly, she felt the room to be _hot_. "If... If you are hungry, you can use me as your food." She chewed on her lip.

Natsu heard her carefully. Was she really offering herself as his source of blood? "Words are powerful, Lucy." He ran a hand through his hair and Lucy followed his movement with her eyes. "Do you realize that now you are giving me permission to feed on you?" Then, that hand took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek. Lucy was breathing through her mouth, feeling her chest going up and down in need of air. In an unconscious move, Lucy took his hand in hers but when they fingers intertwined, she removed her hand, as if it burnt. "I'm sorry, I-" She didn't finish her sentence. Natsu's lips were crushing on Lucy's.

Natsu's strong arms wrapped around Lucy, bringing her body closer to his own. Lucy rested her hands on his chest but moved them till her fingers were brushing his soft pink hair. They kissed with such passion, such fervor... In a blink of eye Natsu's back was on the ground and Lucy was lying on him, lip on lip. Natsu didn't seem to mind that position, especially because he could keep his hands on her rear.

Lucy didn't stop to think about what she was doing, it didn't matter. She knew that all the tension, all the pressure and worries vanished as their tongues danced together. She had heard that kissing a vampire was nothing like kissing a human and it was also said that sex was wonderful. But kissing Natsu was something more than just the want to feel him inside her, it was her way of saying thanks and Lucy knew that he didn't mind it at all. It would happen, eventually. The sexual tension between them was frustrating.

Natsu grabbed the hem of her (his) white shirt and Lucy sat on him so the material could be removed from her body. Natsu decided to sit up and now their chests touched. Lucy helped him with his own shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers never leaving his hair while his moved from her button to her beautiful thighs.

Lucy rubbed herself against the bulge inside his pants, which earned a compilation of moans from the vampire and from her as well. Natsu kissed the coners of her mouth and down her jaw and chin. Lucy threw her head back so he could have a better access to her neck. He kissed it too, nibbling on it and eventually, biting. It wasn't a violent bite, he didn't sink his teeth too deep but the action sent a lot of eletric shocks down Lucy's spine, making her want to increase the contact between a particular tingly area of hers and his erection.

"Lucy..." He whispered. "Are you sure?" She answered him by pulling his hair and he took it as a 'yes'. Now, his teeth sank on the skin of her neck and Lucy couldn't help but moan as the vampire sucked and licked her neck. Lucy had never been bitten by a vampire before and from what other people told her, it was painful. However, Lucy was feeling everything _but_ pain. It did hurt when she felt his teeth on her flesh but it was also so exciting and thrilling that what he was doing only contributed to make her even more aroused.

"Oh, Natsu..." One of his hands went up to one of her breasts while the other kept steady on her thin. Lucy didn't care if she was being too loud or if by any chance someone could pass by the door at four in the morning and maybe suspect that inside that room a vampire and a human were having sex. Nothing matter to her, what she was interested in was to put an end to heat between her thighs.

Lucy was so distracted by the sensation Natsu was giving her that when he tore off the briefs she was on, she couldn't help but gasp. Her breasts bounced a little as Natsu withdrew his fangs and breathed in through his mouth, as if he needed air. Lucy had to close her eyes to let the scene save inside her mind; she knew that she shouldn't be turned on by a vampire with her blood in his mouth, but Natsu was simply so erotic that Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Her fingers ran from his chest till they reached his pants. They had to be gone or someone would die.

Natsu licked his lips before he kissed Lucy again, he didn't know how she would react tasting her own blood. Seeing how eager her fingers were, he decided to help her by pulling his erection out of his pants. Lucy took the pumping member in her hands and guided it to her opening. She couldn't take it anymore. Natsu couldn't keep his mouth close as he slid inside Lucy. She was so wet, so ready for him. Once inside, he didn't move immediately, he liked to feel her warmth around him but Lucy wasn't so patient. She moved forward, slowly, earning a moan from both of them.

Natsu's hands were on her waist while she hugged him, her hands wandering from his neck to his back and vice-versa. Their eyes locked and he started to move as well, increasing the speed. He then searched for her lips as she murmured something incomprehensible. She closed her eyes, too involved in all the pleasure she was receiving. She didn't even think about the pricking on her neck, her thoughts wandered to Natsu's hands on her waist, his strong grip on her skin. Natsu looked at her face and couldn't help but smirk at the vision before his eyes. Such a beauty... and to think that it was _him_ who was giving her such pleasure...

"Faster..." She tried to say after a kiss. Natsu did as he was commanded, squeezing his fingers on her skin. Lucy couldn't contain it anymore, she felt hot everywhere. It was indeed true: sex with a vampire was nothing compared to a human. With Natsu inside her, Lucy found it difficult to remember if she had ever been with a man that made her feel so good. She wouldn't know how to put that into words; she felt like she was thisty and the only way to get rid of the need was with Natsu's thrusts. "Faster. Harder!" She scremed as she felt she was getting close to her release. One of his hands moved to her breast, massaging on of her mounts and pinching her nipple. She was going crazy, it was clear that his speed was supernatural, she couldn't keep up with him anymore. She let him lead her to her release and Natsu was close, too. "I am gonna..." As Natsu felt her narrowing around him, he couldn't help but feel that it was his time as well.

Lucy knew that what they were doing wasn't making love, but it was so good that as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw stars, she felt like Heaven wasn't so far away. It was so hot and now that Natsu was releasing himself inside of her and squeezing her so tight, she wanted to stay with him like this forever.

Both of them collapsed on the ground, Lucy still on top of Natsu. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He took himself out of her. They were both gasping, in need of air. It was probably the best sex she had ever had and Lucy was happy that she lived to prove that what people said was true. But it was beyond it... Lucy really liked what they did. She felt as if something inside her connected with something inside him. She didn't know, she needed to catch her breath. She clearly wasn't thinking straight. Natsu lowed his head to her neck and licked where he had bitten. Lucy felt a funny sensation as the holes on her neck closed. "I marked you with that bite." He said, out of breath as well.

"What does that mean?" He smiled at her. "It means that you are mine."

* * *

 **AN:** A short chapter, I know, but... _**NALU**_. I really hope you liked it! I know that many of you will ask me (again) about Jerza and it's my duty to tell you that there will be **JERZA** in that fanfic. I am sooo excited! ❤️ I've been working on it and it's one of my favorite scenes so far, hoho! Next one will be focused on our Ice and Water mages and some unexpected things will happen :O Hehehehe. Stay tuned, I am sure you will love it ;)

BTW, thank you so much for your kind words... Your reviews are always so lovely and supporting... I keep reading them and getting inspired to write more chapters for _Bites_! Thank you again for everyone following my fic, you have no idea, but every follow and fav means the world to me. Thank you ❤️

See you,

Cellas.


	10. Chapter 10

Gray was angry and Juvia didn't know what to do except wrap her arms around his neck as he thought of a safe place to take her. His thoughts went to Natsu and he wondered where that bastard could be. Gray went back to the attic but found no one there. As he climbed down some stairs, he bumbed into a vampire who asked him if he had seen Natsu. Gray looked at the vampire in surprise and said "no", then the other explained that the pink haired was gone with the human.

"He escaped?" Gray asked, surprised.

"Yes, and Jellal is not happy. You know what happens when the boss isn't happy, right?" Of course Gray knew and as he walked away from that vampire, he had an idea. He would do the same: he would take Juvia away from that place.

He ignored the looks he received as he carried Juvia to the front door of the abandoned house. It was raining and Gray was glad because the water would cover their tracks and Lyon wouldn't be able to follow Juvia's scent. Gray told Juvia to hold tight as the vampire sped towards the woods. He knew a place where they could hide, where he could keep Juvia away from Lyon.

As Gray ran towards a hunting hut, he wondered why he was going all the trouble for a human. Although he didn't like to receive orders from Jellal, he liked his life in the clan. He didn't have to do much, his only job was to 'give a hand' when things turned out badly. When everyone had been summonded by Jellal that night, Gray was scolded. He had ran and not protected the mayor's house against the humans. The boss was 'disappointed' but Gray knew that he would be forgiven because Jellal was giving him a second chance. He knew that he should have stayed and fought but the human in his arms had stopped him, had made him think of things he usually didn't waste his time thinking of. He was glad that Jellal gave him another change. He wouldn't disappoint him because he knew that life outside his protection was something he wouldn't want to go through all over again. And now he wondered if it was a good idea to have left the house. He shook his head, Jellal had sent them all away... He wouldn't mind if Gray went out for a 'walk'. Besides, Gray was free to go when Jellal didn't need him for any business.

Juvia was silent in his arms and for a second he thought she had fainted. They arrived at the hut and Gray rushed inside. He knew that the hut was only occupied during hunting time so they would have no problem if they stayed there for a while. The bright side of the place was that it had a cellar and it would come in hand when the sun arrived. He put Juvia on the sofa and locked the door. Gray went back to the human and kneeled in front of her; he then saw the bite on her neck and couldn't help but grimance. Their eyes met and Juvia decided to sit, she was feeling better after the rain washed her tears away. She indeed needed some cold water to cool down but it didn't stop Juvia's heart from all the adrenaline she went through inside that room with Lyon.

Gray tried to behave, he really did but the two holes on her neck made his blood boil. "What else did he do?" He asked, taking one of Juvia's hands, lifting it and inspecting if there were other holes. He did it to both arms. "I am fine, Gray-sama." She smiled at him. "No, you are not! That bastard..." Gray was sitting on the ground between Juvia's legs. His hands were resting on her knees and he lowered his head to her thighs. Juvia knew what he was thinking and ran her fingers through his hair. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes." It took her a minute to answer as she still could feel Lyon's hand all over her body. "But he didn't go further. We didn't..." She paused, closing her eyes. "He didn't rape me." She breathed out, her heart not steady at all. Gray looked up at her and couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the sight of a tear that fell on her cheek. Quickly he pushed Juvia into his arms once again. Both of them fell on the ground and Juvia didn't know how she felt. She decided to hug him as well, accepting the comfort that vampire was giving her.

Everything was so strange, so unnatural. She was so lost in time, in space. She had never spent so much time with vampires before. She didn't even know if she was dreaming or not, but the memories of what happened a few moments earlier reminded her that she was very much alive. "I swear to you he's going to pay for..." Gray could barely speak, he was so angry... and it was a relief that, having Juvia in his arms, prevented him from going all the way back to the house to kill his brother. He would make Lyon pay for everything... for having taking Juvia away from him and even for having turned him into a vampire.

"Juvia wanna go home." Juvia whispered, removing him from his thoughts. He didn't answer her. What should he say? 'Yes, I am gonna take you home?' What was home, anyway? Take her to the life she used to have before meeting him? He didn't know what to do but soon the sun would show up and he needed to go to the cellar.

Juvia didn't feel like being in his arms anymore, it was _irritating_ her. As she felt him tighten his grip around her arms, she shook her hips and wrapped her fingers around his hands to make him let go of her. "I can't breathe!" She yelled and it startled Gray for a moment. Juvia stood with difficulty. "Juvia. Wants. To. Go. Home." She spat in between breaths.

"I heard you." He said, sitting and crossing his legs. "What do you want me to tell you? 'Yeah, let's go home'?"

"Yes, that's exactly what Juvia wants you to say! I am tired of being... _trapped_! Juvia wanna go home!" She screamed making Gray raise.

"Yelling won't take you home, Juvia." Juvia saw his eyes turned into a shade of red.

"What will, then? Juvia's tired. You know what that means? I was taken by force to a room and almost raped by a vampire that happens to be your brother!" She pointed a finger towards his chest. "I was so afraid, you have no idea! And the only comfort from being ravished by Lyon was your face inside my head. That's right. YOU. I was able to escape from being ravished by Lyon because of the training I went through but your face... I was screaming inside my head to you to show up and save me!"

Gray was so confused. _Training? What she meant by that?_ He didn't know what to do, so he kept listening to her. "I refused him and he bit me _twice_ and the second time was the worst nightmare I've ever had!" She yelled, sheding some tears. "I shouldn't be here. The mission is over, right? They found the girls..." She turned away from him and went towards the window. She didn't even realize she was talking out loud. She watched the rain pour. "My part is done..." She whispered. Gray didn't know what nonsense she was saying. _Mission? They found the girls? Who were... they?_

"Juvia _is_ going home." She turned to face him but Gray was lost in thoughts: he remembered her reaction when the humans invaded the mayor's house and how she "encouraged" him to go fight alongside his 'friends'. She wanted to be found. She had also begged him to let her go that first night he bit her and the way she fought back... As Juvia marched towards the door to unlock it and get out of there by herself, Gray stopped her.

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Let go of Juvia." She said, calmly as she eyed his hand on her wrist.

"What do you mean by mission, Juvia?" Juvia signed.

"It was nice meeting you but it's now time for Juvia to go."

"You didn't answer me."

"Juvia doesn't have to!" She spat. They stayed in silence for a moment, eye on eye and two hearts that beated so fast that the rain outside muffled the sound. "Thank you for saving me, Gray-sama. Juvia will never forget about you but she really, really needs to go now."

"Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"You're hurting Juvia." Gray let go of her wrist but didn't step back. She closed her eyes for a second, studying her words. She had nothing to lose anyway... She opened them and said. "Juvia's a vampire hunter. You know what that means? Juvia kills vampires. She works for an association and offered her services to help finding some girls that were missing. The mayor and the police suspected it was the work of vampires and everything led to Jellal Fernandes. Her friends and Juvia were working really hard to find the simplest clue about him when Juvia was kidnapped."

Gray was having a hard time chewing what she was telling him. _A vampire hunter? Juvia?_ "You're friends with the two who were trying to break in." He managed to say, thinking about the blonde and the red haired girl he had knocked on the head a couple of nights before.

"They're my best friends. And right now they are after me. _Again_." Juvia heard in Gray's arms the vampire telling him that Natsu had escaped with Lucy and that actually warmed her heart. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Juvia laughed. "Are you crazy? You would have killed Juvia! I don't know what's stopping you from killing me right now."

"Kill you?" He signed, shaking his head. "It's just... I never realized." Juvia nodded as Gray ran a hand through his hair. "Should Juvia worry about your silence?" Gray was fixing her intensively.

"No, of course not..." His eyes searched hers. "You could kill me, right?"

"I doubt it with my bare hands but with the right tools, yes." She didn't look away. "I guess we have a problem here."

"What do you mean?" She didn't want to go through all the fightings she had with Lyon.

"I... Well, we are enemies!" Gray was sure that if someone was to throw a bucket of cold water at him, reality would be _colder_. She was a vampire hunter and Gray had killed some through Jellal's orders. He didn't know what to do. Should he let her go? What if she brought her friends to kill them all? "We could separate as friends." She offered him a smile.

"As friends? I don't think that's going to happen." Her eyes widened at his words and approach, he was so close that their chests touched. "I never planned on being just friends with you, Juvia." Gray put his hands next to Juvia's head while hers hung beside her body. She was trapped.

"I... Juvia doesn't know what to say."

"If you leave... you're gonna tell your friends about... everything. I can't have you bringing them to the house."

"Juvia doesn't know where she is, Gray-sama." She wouldn't know how to guide the hunters. She could hear her heart pulsing in her ears. "I almost kill my brother because of you."

"That's a reason to let me go, then." She whispered as her eyes lowered to his lips and back to his eyes, just like he had done a second before. "No, you don't understand. I'd kill him and would bring him back to life so I could kill him again." Juvia's heart was beating in exciting. He liked her. Oh, Mavis, he liked her. They stood there, fixing each other's face, remembering the taste of each other's lips. Gray leaned closer till his forehead touched hers. "We can't." She managed to say as she closed her eyes. "We are enemies..." She repeated his words.

"That's what makes it even better..." He answered, catching her lips. Juvia was so tired of fighting back, so tired from all the pressure she had been through... She wanted to sleep, she wanted to lay on the floor and rest. She was so exhausted... Gray's hands on her hips reminded her that she was still _alive_. He wanted her and she wanted him, too. Hell, she wanted to feel him, to kiss him everywhere... She wanted it to be Gray instead of Lyon cornering her in that damn room.

"What then?" Juvia asked, gasping as she threw her head aside so he could kiss her neck. "Hmmm?"

"The sun will be here soon, Gray-sama. You better hide."

"Don't wanna." He was nibbling on her neck, making her shiver.

"Y-You have to or you'll die." She eyed the windows that had no curtains. "We might never see each other again..." He kissed her chin and her mouth, his hands gently fisting her breasts. Juvia kissed him, reflecting on his words. Never see each other again... Was he letting her go? "It doesn't have to be like that..." She moaned as he touched her. "I can live my life and you, yours... We, ahh, we could meet..."

"And be secret lovers?" His hands went down to the hem of her dress. The sun would be there soon... Gray was kissing her again and as he pulled the dress up to her waist, Juvia's fingers wrapped around his hair a bit too tight and simultaneously his head and her knee collided. If it wasn't good enough, Juvia's leg kicked Gray in the groin. She rushed to the door, unlocked it quickly and ran. Juvia ran as if there was no tomorrow.

She didn't look back so she wouldn't see a vampire on the floor with a bleeding face. She hit him hard in the face, she might have broken his cheek bone but it didn't matter, not when she was free. The first lights of the sun kissed her face as her feet brought her to an unknown road. She would find a gas station and call Erza. She would be safe, she would be back home just like she wanted. Juvia cried as she ran with all her heart, she felt like she was flying. Flying away from all the terror and suffocation. She didn't know what she'd do if her plan didn't work. She tricked Gray, she seduced the vampire.

If she hadn't hit him, what would have happened? They would have... fucked but then what? She would go with him to the cellar where he would be hidden from the sun and then _what_? She was no vampire mistress, she had a life, for Mavis' sake! She was a vampire hunter, but before that she was Juvia. Juvia Lockser. An independent woman who had a life to be lived and so many other things to do.

She started to see it appear in front of her eyes. The gas station. She didn't run anymore, she was exhausted and her feet bled. She saw an old man ran towards her. "Lady! Do you need help?" He looked concerned. "Please... I need you to call someone for me..." The man took a cellphone out of his pocket and lent it to Juvia, eyeing the poor girl. "What happened to you?" He wanted to know as Juvia typed Erza's number. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine..." She muttered as she waited. "Where are we?" The old man gave Juvia the address of the gas station.

 _"Scarlet."_ Juvia never felt so happy in hearing her friend's voice.

"Erza-san, it's Juvia."

 _"Juvia? Oh, Mavis! Where are you? Gods, are you okay?"_

"Juvia's ok, can you please come get her?" Juvia felt her knees weak as she repeated the address to Erza.

 _"I am on my way. Hang in there!"_ The employee at the gas station had to hold Juvia before she fell. "Lady, don't give up!" Juvia smiled at the man and thanked him as he seated her on a chair and waited. Erza would soon be there. Juvia would be finally going home.

* * *

Erza's sleeping schedule had never been the same since her return to the guild. She spent more time there than she should but Makarov didn't mind it although he wanted her to go home and rest. Erza listened to no one but her own mind. It was almost five in the morning when she heard her ringtone and quickly took her cellphone out of her pocket. The number calling was unknown.

"Scarlet." She said, swallowing a piece of the cake she was eating.

 _"Erza-san, it's Juvia."_ That voice. _Juvia_. Erza almost fell off her chair.

"Juvia? Oh, Mavis!" The few colleagues that were near looked at Erza with hope in their eyes. Everyone had been so tensed lately. "Where are you? Gods, are you okay?" Erza had to hold on the desk, she was shaking.

 _"Juvia's ok, can you please come get her?"_ Her voice was so weak that Erza almost didn't hear the address Juvia gave her. It was outside Magnolia, what the hell was she doing there? It didn't matter, she had escaped!

"I am on my way. Hang in there!" Erza put her phone inside her jeans' pocket and called for everybody. "Attention! We've got Juvia's location! Someone contact Master and tell him that a special squad will be bringing Juvia back to the guild!" Erza heard them cheer as she instructed some of her colleagues to where they would be going.

Erza drove her car as fast as she could. She found the gas station and a weak Juvia sitting on a chair with a old man next to her. The poor man almost had an heart attack when he saw all the black cars park around his gas station. Erza ran towards her friend. "Juvia!" Juvia wrapped her arms around Erza's neck as the latter took Juvia in her arms and moved back to the car. Juvia was so light... Erza couldn't even think of how many days Juvia had gone without eating. "You're going to be alright, dear. Hang in there, we're taking you home." Juvia smiled against Erza's chest. She finally felt safe. Erza put her carefully on the passenger seat of her car, she opened the window and closed the door.

"Hello. My name's Erza Scarlet. What happened to her?"

"I... I was just opening when I saw her coming out of nowhere!" The man said pointing to the direction Juvia had come from. Erza followed with her eyes. "What did she say?"

"Nothing... She said she needed to call someone. What's going on?"

"You don't have to worry, sir. I thank you for taking care of my friend. We'll be leaving now."

Everyone went back to the guild where Juvia was welcome with love and tears of joy. Erza didn't allow anyone to get near her as she took Juvia to Makarov's office. The old man was happy to see Juvia but he looked concerned.

"She's sleeping now." Erza said, placing Juvia on the sofa. "We need to let her rest. She needs it and when she wakes up, she needs to be fed. I believe she hasn't touched food in a while." She looked at her friend and signed. She was so relieved that they finally found her. She was _back_.

"I am gonna write the report when she feels like telling what happened." Makarov only nodded. "I am proud of you, Erza. You handled the situation very well."

"Thank you, Master." Erza smiled at her old master and looked back at Juvia. "We have to take care of that wound on her neck."

"You should take her to the infermary, don't you think?"

"You're right!" Erza agreed, shaking her head, only now realizing that she should have taken her there earlier. She was so happy that the first thing she wanted to do was show Makarov that Juvia was _alive_. After all, the old man considered all of his employees a member of his family.

Juvia wasn't sleep, she simply had lost all her strength to keep her eyes open or to talk. She felt her back against a soft matress and let herself be treated; someone cleaned and took care of her wounds and changed her dress. She needed a shower but she was clear now. She couldn't sleep, she would need medication to do so. Although her body screamed of exhaustion, her mind was awake. When the room went quiet, she opened her eyes and fix the white ceiling.

"Juvia..." Erza's voice scared her, she thought she was alone. "Oh, Juvia!"

"Erza-san..." Juvia's eyes filled with tears. "I..."

"Shh... Don't worry. You're safe. You should rest now." Juvia watched her friend's face and couldn't help but giggle as she saw the dark circles under Erza's eyes. "You, too."

"Nah, I've got no time for that." Erza smiled back at Juvia and took her hand, carefully. "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me, too. Juvia was so happy when she saw Lucy..."

"You saw Lucy? How was she?" Erza's eyes searched Juvia's face.

"Long story. We were taken to the same room and she's fine. Really. She escaped as well."

"Escaped? Where is she now?"

"I don't know... I only heard that she manage to escape. Juvia believes Lucy will contact us as soon as she can." Juvia didn't want to mention Natsu or Gray at all. "She's out of danger."

"I hope you're right, Juvia. Where were you when the guild arrived?"

"Juvia was taken away and the same happened to Lucy... We..." Juvia closed her eyes, in pain.

"You don't have to, really. You should sleep now."

"No. Juvia wants to talk, it's just... Will we ever be the same again?" She wanted to know.

"It was the worst mission. I know... But we will survive, we always do."

"Did you find the girls?"

"Yes. They are safe."

"Are you looking for Jellal now?" Erza nodded. Juvia knew where he was so why wasn't she telling Erza everything she knew? The door opened and a nurse came in. "I've brought some medication, in case you were in pain."

"I'll take them, thank you." Juvia accepted the pills, she really needed to sleep, her head was too heavy. "Rest, my dear. You deserve it." Erza left Juvia, she decided to go rest as well. Erza went back to her office and threw herself on the sofa.

* * *

Gray ignored the pain in his face as he opened the door to the cellar. He soon would be healed. He closed the door behind him and laid on the matress that was on the ground. How many times had he used that hut... His mind bombarded him with images of Juvia hitting him and leaving. He could still taste her on his tongue. She was a vampire hunter, but why couldn't he take her out of his thoughts? He could have gone after her...

He should be furious. She had tricked him and made him bleed. He should be plotting a way to get back to her and give her what she deserved but that thought never passed through his head. He was hurt and didn't know if his internal system would heal that like of wound, too. He wanted her so bad a few moments before and he was sure that she felt the same for him. She left. At least Lyon wouldn't touch her again... Would she be safe? _Fuck, Gray... She's a vampire hunter, she can take care of herself!_

The sun shone outside. Gray would find Juvia, eventually, and they would finish what they started. Gray thought about Natsu. He ran as well, but where could he be now? His thought went to Jellal, the boss would be _so_ angry... Gray decided that he would go back to the house at sunset. He needed to occupy his mind with other things. Who he wanted to kid? "Don't be silly..." He murmured as he tossed and turned on the matress. He only hoped he wouldn't dream about her that night.

* * *

 **AN:** I really like the plot twist, hehe. What about you? :) My fav part of this chapter is when Erza saves Juvia, it warms my heart everytime I read it!  
I really hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! I believe that my **Gruvia** readers will love it as much as I loved writing it ;) If you know what I mean, keke ;P

BTW, I am on tumblr! I am **draculasenpai** on there, as well. ( ) I am still deciding on the content but I want to post drabbles, oneshots... about our fav OTPs! Besides, I believe it will be easier for us to talk! What do you guys think? Once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews and support! _Bites_ has reached 100+ follows and it's so delighting! Thank you so much ❤️

Yours,

Drac-chan.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy yawned and wrapped her arms around the pillow she was hugging. Wait. It was no pillow, it was a man. A vampire. _Uh-oh_. Lucy's pillow was Natsu's chest. She couldn't help but blush as she noticed that he was naked. Both of them were. Her eyes searched for the pieces of clothes thrown around the small room in the garage but didn't bother getting up to get them.

She was feeling very adventurous today, especially as she remembered the exciting night she had with Natsu. It was a _really_ nice night. Lucy giggled and buried her face deeper on Natsu's neck. She didn't know why but she didn't feel in danger when she was in the company of the vampire. But, wait... She was hiding a vampire in her garage. She tried to recall if there was a rule in the regulation of the guild that prohibited that kind of _behavior,_ to be in a relationship with a vampire. She didn't care... She would never turn Natsu over to the guild. She simply... couldn't.

The vampire was very much awake when Lucy got closer to him. He brushed a hair away from her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello." Lucy blushed. They stayed in silence and in each other's arms. Apparently, he didn't want to move either. "Luce..."

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him and their eyes met. His eyes went back to a shade of black and Lucy almost melt inside them. "Are you sure I can stay for a while? Just until I find a better place..."

"Of course. The keys are yours. You only have to promise me you won't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but... are you _sure_? You won't-"

"Natsu. If I say you can stay here, you've got to believe me. There's no reason for me to hand you over to... you know who. You saved my life, I wouldn't never return the favor by hurting you." Now Lucy was leaning on his chest so she could face him.

"I know, Luce." He smiled at her. "So... What do we do now?"

"Well... you should stay here. I am going to the guild", Natsu grimaced, "so everybody knows that I am fine. They are like family, they must be worried." She bit her lower lip and looked away, thinking about Juvia. Poor girl... As she gazed back to Natsu, she saw that his eyes were red. "Natsu!"

"What?" He asked, surprised at her tone. "Your eyes!" Natsu shook his head as if he wanted the color to change back to black. "Sorry... I am hungry." He admited passing a hand through his hand, embarrassed. Lucy signed, sitting. Natsu did the same.

"Here, you can bite me." She leaned her head closer to him, brushing some hair strands off her neck. Natsu wouldn't say no to her, not when Lucy sat there _naked_ in front of him and willing to give him her blood. She was a treasure to keep safe... Gently, Natsu cupped Lucy's face and kissed her lips. Then he kissed her neck in a particular spot where he would bite her later. He kissed her there once again before sinking his fangs in. Lucy groaned and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to go away. One of Natsu's hand wandered to her breast. He massaged the mound, wanting Lucy to concentrate on the pleasure and not the pain. He drank on her, that sweet liquid that gave him life. He decided it was enough when Lucy started to pant. "Sorry and thanks." He licked his lips.

"You're welcome." She smiled and slowly got up with Natsu's help. "What time's now?"

"I believe the sun has already set but it could be later." Lucy nodded, grabbing her (his) shirt. "We need to go back to my apartment, quickly!" What if someone saw her? Luckly, there was no one to witness her running to the elevator with a vampire by her side. Once back in her apartment she decided that a good shower would do her good. "I am gonna take a shower. You can make yourself at home." She went to the bathroom and locked the door. She signed. _What am I doing?_

Natsu heard the shower on and decided to do as Lucy told him, make himself at home. He sat on the sofa. _What am I doing?_ First, he disobeys Jellal's orders and now he runs away, out of the blue... Actually, there was a reason why he left the house: he didn't want Jellal to touch Lucy. He signed. He could die if he faced Jellal now. Natsu knew that he would never have a second change with the boss. It was irreversible, but then he reminded himself that he gave no fuck to Jellal. Actually, he hated the vampire. If it wasn't for Jellal, Natsu could be happily dead now. The pink haired vampire shook his head. Thinking about the past wouldn't help the present situation.

* * *

 _It hurt. His whole body hurt and he wasn't feeling his legs anymore. He knew that he shouldn't have started a fight with the miller but he just couldn't sit and watch the man beat the kids that worked for him. The miller was twice Natsu's size and he also had two other friends to help him break Natsu. He had decided that hitting the kids wouldn't bring the miller's money back._

 _The miller was furious because earlier that morning he had sent three of his employees to the market so they could sell some straw but the kids were stolen, coming back without money nor straw. Natsu was used to the infinite hours of work without a decent payment, he had grown up like this and the punishments and treatment were unbearable but he would not let the miller hit those kids. It wasn't their fault, for Mavis' sake, they were only six!_

 _"Don't kill him. Let him bleed to death." The miller said and the two men laughed as they stepped away from the beaten man on the ground. "Now, find those brats! They owe me money!" Natsu was glad that the three kids were able to escape. Natsu regretted that he didn't take the chance to change "profession" when he was offered a better and more decent one. He was with the miller since the age of five, he didn't know what else to do._

 _And now, lying on the ground and probably dying from the blood loss, he waited for his death. He wouldn't never see his girlfriend again, Lisanna would be so sad when she found out that her fiancé was dead. The sun set when a raven landed on Natsu, he wanted the animal to go away but he didn't have the strength to raise his arms, they were broken, just like the rest of his body. Then, the animal flew away._ Something _scared him._

 _"Was it worth it?" Natsu moved his eyes till they reached the person who was talking to him. He was a tall man, he wore black from head to toe and had a funny tattoo on his face. Natsu fixed the blue haired man. Couldn't he leave Natsu alone as he tried to die in piece? "Hmmm... Such a pity. Does it hurt? I can make the pain go away." His words echoed in Natsu's ears and Natsu opened his mouth but only a weak 'yah' left it. They had kicked him in the chest and throat, it was hard to speak and breathe. "I'll take it as 'yes'." The man smiled at Natsu. "I am gonna save your life, Natsu Dragneel, and that means that it will belong to me. Am I clear?" He said, squatting down next to Natsu's face. The man lifted Natsu's head and Natsu moaned. It hurt so much... "Now, now... As I said, I can take the pain away. Your life's going to change and once you wake up, it won't be the same. You are going to have to forget about your past, about the people you care for... You are going to become a new man. Will it be worth it, then?" Natsu blinked, too much in pain to understand what the stranger was telling him. "You will live but you will live to serve me."_

 _Natsu blinked again, as if he wanted to say that he agreed. The stranger approached his mouth towards Natsu's neck and bit it. Natsu would scream if he could, he would also grab the man's shirt but he was too weak and too broken. He felt faint. Natsu's eyes turned to the face of the mad man that had just bitten him. The blue haired man was now bitting his own wrist and letting the blood fall into Natsu's mouth. "Open it. Open your damn mouth if you want to leave, Natsu." Natsu opened his mouth. He didn't know what else to do. "Good boy." It tasted awful. He was crazy and that man was just as crazy. Maybe it was death that had come for him. Natsu grimaced when he swallowed the blood with difficulty. "See you later."_ Crack _. The man twisted Natsu's neck and he finally died._

* * *

"Hey." Lucy wore a plain t-shirt and black jeans. She was drying her hair with a pink towel. "I am almost ready to go." Natsu turned to look at her and her face reminded him of a good reason not to regret that night that happened a long time ago. "You can stay here. Do not open the door if someone knocks. You can watch TV, I won't take long." She smiled going back to her room. She put her shoes on and called a cab. "See you later!"

Lucy gave the driver the Guild's address. All the way to work she thought about what she would tell them. She decided it was best to leave Natsu out of this, at least for now. She would say she saw a door opened and ran for it. As she had antecipated, the whole guild cheered and cried when they saw Lucy walking inside the building. She went to her floor and found a open-mouthed Erza. "What the fuck is going on?!" The red haired woman couldn't believe her eyes: first Juvia was back and now Lucy? She might have won the lottery, she had her friends back! She ran to embrace Lucy and shed some tears. "How did you manage to escape?" She tried to speak through all the noise the whole floor was making. "I was lucky." Erza took Lucy by the hand and led her to the infirmary, where Lucy could see their friend Juvia, asleep. Lucy's eyes were filled with tears, just like Erza's. It couldn't be real, maybe she was still dreaming! Juvia was safe and back at the guild, oh, sweet Mavis!

"I thought I would never see her again!" Lucy was taken to Makarov's office.

"My dear Lucy, it's a pleasure to have you with us again."

"You'll never get rid of me, I'm afraid." Lucy answered with a smile while the old man handed her a tissue.

"You look... fine." Makarov said, sitting on his chair. "I heard that you were torture."

"I was and I'll write all the details on the report." _Well, not_ all _but I'll try..._

"I know. I have no idea of how you managed to survive all this terror but I am proud of you."

"Has Juvia talked to you?"

"No. Juvia's been asleep for two days now."

"Two days?" Lucy asked in shock although she knew that her friend really needed to rest. She could only imagine what happened to Juvia when Lyon took her away. "Oh, dear." Lucy told her boss that when FT arrived that other night to save the day, Lucy was unconscious and that when she woke up she was in another house. Lucy decided to tell her boss about the place because there might be other girls still there, she said it was located outside Magnolia and that it was their coven for the moment.

"Jellal Fernandes is there, master."

"I thought he would be, that why I'll send my best men." Then he pressed a button on his desk and called for Erza. "When we interrogated the girls, some of them said that they were used as food by a vampire with white hair that liked to brag about his boss, that if the girls didn't obbey him, they would have to answer to Jellal. We don't know if it was a way to scare the girls or whatsoever but what we know now is that, thanks to _you_ , we'll get the man." Erza knocked on the door and entered.

"You called?"

"Yes. You are going to lead an expedition out of town." Erza's eyes widened. Finally she would be back in action! Makarov explained to her what he wanted her to do and sent her away to instruct the men he had recommended her to take with her. This time they would be ready and they would be numerous. Lucy was all fired up to be part of the team but Makarov didn't allow her to go with Erza. "You're going back home and rest, just like Juvia." Lucy wanted to protest but did what she was told.

She didn't like to be out of the mission, especially this one in which she was so involved. She watched her colleagues get ready. Makarov ordered them to leave when the moon would change places with the sun. They wouldn't make the same mistake of fighting when the sky was dark. Were they playing dirty? Makarov didn't care, what mattered was to bring Jellal Fernandes to justice.

Lucy didn't know if she was ready to go home as she remembed that there was a vampire inside her apartment. She gulped. It was so exciting although she felt guilty. She had the right to feel like this, after all, she spent most of her life hunting those creatures and now she kept one in her house, like a pet. She shook her head as she sat on her chair in her office. She couldn't go home, not now. She started her report, trying to remember everything from that night at the nightclub. It was a lot to write about but she would do her best to scribble down everything that, according to _her_ , was necessary. She wouldn't write about Natsu, no, it would be as if he was a ghost. No one needed to know about that night where they met and especially _not_ about what he did to her, although he should get some acknowledgment; if it weren't for him, she would be dead right now.

When Lucy started something, she would be concentrated on that thing until it was done. Erza startled her when she entered her office telling her that Juvia was awake and wanted to talk to Lucy. "Oh, I am on my way!" Lucy said, saving the file on her computer. Erza was holding a tray with food. "I'll take it to her, don't worry."

"Hi, there." Lucy said and felt a bit happier when Juvia smiled at her.

"Hey. How long has Juvia slept?"

"Two days." Lucy giggled when she saw the expression on Juvia's face. "Juvia needed that. I can't believe you are here, too, Lucy. Natsu-"

"Shhh!" Lucy grimaced. "No one knows." She whispered then looked around, as if someone could hear them. Thankfully, they were alone. "Juvia was so happy when she heard he took you away." Juvia whispered back, smiling. "Gray-sama did the same." Juvia seemed to be in pain. "Erza told me that they found you at a gas station. I presume you ran away from him?"

"Juvia did. After that meeting with Lyon, Juvia didn't know if she could handle another vampire but she did."

"I am so proud of you, Juvia." Lucy hugged her friend, only imagining what kind of nightmare she had to go through to finally escape. "That's the past now, I guess." Juvia said when a tear fell on her cheek. "Juvia feels better now that she has rested." Lucy decided to tell her about the next mission that none of them were involved in and Juvia felt her heart beat a little too fast. "I guess they'll finally get Jellal."

"Gray-sama is there as well." She murmured picturing the vampire being burnt by the sun or a bullet going through his heart. "We can't!"

"Juvia, dear, calm down. We can't do anything about it now. It's Master's orders."

"Natsu will die too!"

"He won't, trust me." Juvia didn't like the way she felt and she wanted to die of embarrassement. Why was she defending Gray? _He's a vampire, Juvia... He'll have what he deserves. But he helped Juvia..._

Sobbing, Juvia decided to tell Lucy what happened between her and Lyon and Gray as well. She needed to take that pain from her heart, it was too heavy and when she was done venting her feelings, she felt much better. She was glad that Lucy understood her, they basically went through the same thing. Lucy comforted Juvia by telling her that Gray would handle the situation the best he could. "Juvia wants to go home." Juvia whined. "Juvia misses her bed."

"I know the feeling... I can't wait to go home either after I finish the report."

"Hmmm, hmmm." Juvia nodded. She was hungry and Lucy helped her with her food, because she still felt very weak. She would get her energy back after eating that amazing meal Erza had prepared for her. "Thanks for helping me and being by my side."

"You would do the same, Juvia dear. Now," Lucy took the tray away and put it on the nightstand, "what do you want to do?"

"Inside a drawer in my office, there's a purple notebook. Could you get it for Juvia?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled before leaving Juvia. As the door closed, Juvia got out of bed. She had to be quickly before Lucy came back.

Juvia was having a hard time trying to remember the location of the hut. She didn't waste her time when she ran out of the wooden cabin, but she remembered the gas station and the way because she couldn't take her eyes off the window when Erza came to rescue her. Trying not to be seen, she changed her clothes (Erza had brought her black leggings and a black t-shirt). She put her hair in a bun and stalked to the elevator, hiding when necessary. When she arrived where she wanted to and got what she was looking for, she headed to the garage. She needed a fast car, the fastest the better.

* * *

Lucy should have seen it coming when she went back to the infirmary and didn't find Juvia on the bed. She was allarmed and started to think about the craziest possibilities of where Juvia might be. She knew it was useless to stress, Juvia was a big girl and she knew what she was doing. Lucy only hoped she wouldn't do anything she would regret later. From what Juvia told Lucy, she didn't know where the house was so Lucy could relax. Although Lucy knew that Juvia would want to save that vampire Gray, she was relieved that Juvia wouldn't go back to the place where both of them wanted to escape from. Lucy shrugged. It wasn't her problem anymore, she would let Juvia do whatever she thought was right and went back to finish the damn report.

* * *

Juvia drove without thinking about what she was doing. How could she know if the vampire was still in the hut? It had been two days since she left. She wanted to believe in the tiny voice inside her mind telling her that he would be there. She saw the sun say goodbye. Juvia wouldn't welcome the night but she knew that it would be the only way to talk to the vampire.

It was so risky that she decided not to think about it. She had to do what her heart told her to: warn him to stay away from the house. He had saved her once, she should return the favor... Or at least that was what she thought. Her heart beated unsteadly and she tightened her grip on the wheel as the gas station appeared in front of her eyes. She could see the old man that had helped her before. She parked near the station and left the car unnoticed.

Juvia wanted to run without having to worry about the noise her tools and weapons were making as she jogged but it was inevitable. She had two guns, a dagger hidden inside one of her boots while the other hid another gun. There were small bombs hanging on her belt and even a small knife inside her cleavage.

She found the hut faster than she had anticipated and when she climbed the two steps in front of it, she looked over her shoulder to see the last sunlights on her face before she entered. She headed to the door that would lead her to the small basement when images of their last meeting invaded her mind. She couldn't do it. She trembled as her hand left the doorknob. She felt the adrenaline while thinking of how she had gotten rid of the vampire, realizing the mistake she made coming there.

"What are you doing here?" She was stalking back to her car through the trees when a voice stopped her. It was _his_ voice, Gray-sama's. She turned to face him with a desperate heart. He looked at her up and down, seeing her weapons and how she seemed _alive_. She barely looked like the Juvia he once held in his arms. When his eyes stopped by a gun, he said. "Came to finish what you should have done before?"

"No." She gulped. "Juvia's come to warn you." He took a step closer. Juvia noticed that he had changed his shirt, although he still wore black from head to toe just like her.

"Then do it." Gray somehow regretted how his voice sounded. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to know who was the Juvia that stood in front of him.

"Don't go back to that house."

"And I should do what you say because..."

"J-just don't go there. _Please_." She almost begged him. Suddenly, they were close to each other.

"They are coming." He said. Juvia didn't move, not even nodded. Her eyes searched his face and she noticed the purple bags under his eyes. He looked back at her, wondering when she would show him what she was capable of with all those weapons around her waist. He always knew she was different and although she was his enemy, he didn't want to run from her even if she pointed a gun against him.

His eyes moved from hers to her lips and then neck. They went to her breast, he could see them better without that ugly dress she used to wore because her t-shirt hugged her body. His eyes went back to hers. She turned away to leave but a hand on her wrist prevented her from going any further. "Let me go."

"I don't want us to go... like _that_." Gray frowned. _What the fuck am I saying?_

"Like what?"

"Enemies." Then, he saw her smile.

"We are not enemies if we choose not to be."

"But when you left..."

"Gray-sama... You have to understand that it would have happened sooner or later."

"I thought we were... different." Juvia felt pity towards the vampire. He clearly didn't know what he was talking about. She signed and put a hand on his, freeing herself. "Have you been sleeping?"

"No."

"Then you should. You're not thinking clearly, Gray-sama."

"Juvia..." She felt his hands on her face. Gray didn't know what he was doing. She was right, he needed to sleep. He hadn't slept for two days, locking himself inside that damn basement thinking about... everything. He wasn't the same anymore and he hadn't been him since he met her. She was causing him that, she wasn't a vampire hunter... She was a witch. She had cast a spell on him. He should wrap his hand around her neck and break it so she could taste the pain she had caused him back in the hut.

Juvia closed her eyes. "Juvia," he repeated. "You're the only thing I think about... I should kill you for all the trouble you've put me through." At his words, Juvia's eyes widened. "That was not what I meant. You drive me _crazy_."

"Juvia's come as a friend. You saved her life once and now she wants to return the favor. Please, listen to her and don't go back to that damn house!" She cried, shoving him away.

"But there's more, right? I kept you like a slave and you come here to 'warn' me?"

"More of _what_ , Gray-sama?" Juvia turned her face, red. "If you don't want to listen to me, fine. But at least Juvia will have her conscious clear that she tried."

"Why do you make things so complicated? Why couldn't you be a normal girl?" Juvia frowned at his words. "Why did you have to be what you are?"

"So you'd rather have a defenseless and helpless girl?" She took a big step towards Gray. "Do my guns scare you, Gray-sama?" He didn't answer and for a moment, Juvia regretted her "mission", she was foolish. The vampire could hurt her and go back to his friends and spoil FT's plan. "Even though I'm armed, you're still the strongest, aren't you?" Juvia unhooked her belt, throwing it away. "You wanna a fair fight?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You asked for it." Juvia's fist met Gray's face, reminding her of the first time she met him. "Juvia ate good food the past two days and she's regained her strength." Gray's face turned to the side but he still kept his feet on the ground. He had to admit that her fist was strong.

"I won't fight you, Juvia. You misunderstood my words." Juvia ignored him and avanced another fist to his face but this time he stopped her and twisted her wrist. Juvia moaned but with her other hand she punched Gray in the stomach. "What do you want to prove?"

"Perhaps if Juvia hurts you, you'll do as she tells you and won't go back!" For a moment Gray had forgotten how upset he was about the whole situation. He had also forgotten how entertaining Juvia could be. She really was strong and she used her whole body while she fought. He didn't lay a finger on her, he only diverted her and sometimes pushed her but she was fast and the way her body moved hypnotized him, letting her punch him.

Juvia was panting and the sky was already dark. "Why did you come?" Juvia ignored him as she sweep kicked him. Gray landed on the ground and Juvia straddled him, wrapping her hands around his wrists. "You are so stubborn!" He didn't answer, he let her do to him whatever she wanted. He wasn't the Gray he knew, he wasn't the Gray he used to be. It was hard to admit but he was in love. Of course he would never admit it nor would say it, he was trying to deny it even to himself. Actually, he didn't really know the meaning of it. To be in love, to fall in love. What was the reason of all of it? He didn't know, the only certain thing was that Juvia was the only thing he thought about when he opened his eyes and when he closed them. _Ridiculous._

"Juvia might just force you to go somewhere else. She won't let you get killed!" She could grab her gun, they were close to the area where she had thrown her weapons... Maybe she should point her ring at him and let the shock block him for a moment so she could drag him away. Gray didn't move, he actually liked having her on top of him. She was panting, her face was red and there were some drops of sweat on her forehead. His eyes fixed her half-opened mouth. How he wanted to take those lips and kiss her, especially with all that bullshit of not let him get killed. She cared for him, he knew it. He smiled at her. Deep inside he wished she'd feel the same for him.

"What I meant about being a 'normal girl' was that it would be easier if I wasn't your enemy. That you weren't a vampire hunter that actually kills vampires for a living. It would be easier if I wasn't a fucking vampire. You're strong, Juvia, and I wish we had met in a different situation." Juvia guessed that the adrenaline of the moment made her unconsciously take the next step, because as her lips crushed on Gray's, she had no thoughts inside her head.

She took her hands away from his wrists to cup his face and he put his on her rear. She kissed him with passion and he answered her kisses with the same intensity. Their tongues dance, a strange dance that both of them were already used to. They knew every corner of each other's mouth and for a moment, they kissed as if they hadn't done that in a while.

Juvia moaned as Gray's hands moved to her hips and with a simply movement, they changed position; Juvia's back touched the ground and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He wouldn't waste no time. He would do what he'd been dreaming about. It was finally time. His erection was already pumping inside his pants. "Juvia..." Oh, _Mavis... It's so wrong._ Juvia couldn't contain her thoughts as the vampire devoured her lips. Why would she think it was wrong? Because it felt so good. She wouldn't think about unnecessary things, at least not now. Not when they finally got to taste and finally got their hands on each other. It didn't matter that she was a vampire hunter or he was a vampire. When their bodies touched and they felt each other, nothing really matter.

Juvia blushed at the thought of her feelings for him. She did feel something for the vampire. If she didn't, she wouldn't have gone all the trouble to tell him not to go to the house. She went because she wanted to, not because she "owed" him something. She considered if that feeling would take her somewhere but even if it didn't, she still had him where she wanted him to be: with her. The feeling of his lips on her gave her the assurance that if what she did was wrong, she didn't want to be right at all.

Gray torn her shirt off to have a better view of her bust and quickly took her bras off. Her breasts felt just like he remembered; Juvia was so soft, so warm and it made him throb as the human moaned because of his touch. He lowered his head to kiss her neck and chest till his lips found one of her breasts. His gaze never left hers as he sucked on a nipple, letting one of his hands wandered to her other mound and giving it some attention.

"G-Gray-sama..." Juvia couldn't keep quiet, not when he played with her like that. Her moans echoed through the woods, she took one of her hands to her mouth, afraid someone could hear her. In the meanwhile, Gray decided to give the same attention to her other nipple, nibbling on it and slightly biting it. Their lips met again and Juvia's hands traveled from his back to his rear, grasping on it, waiting to feel him as well. They went to his chest too; she could draw with her fingertips the perfect forms of his chest and abs. As her hands wandered lower, Gray noticed how eager she was.

Her pants had to be gone just like his. They helped each other with that piece of clothing, kissing, not wanting to miss a thing. Soon, her panties were gone and so were his briefs. Juvia eyed his erection with pleasure, imagining how it would lead her crazy. A moan left her lips. Gray's eyes were stuck on her face and he smirked anticipanting how good he would make her feel later.

Gray decided to leave a trail of kisses from her chest to her sex. He kissed her ribs, her belly and her hipbones, always making Juvia run out of air with his hot breath on her skin. She was gasping when his lips found her womanhood. "Gray-sama..." How he loved how his name came out of her mouth. So hot, so erotic... His lips brushed that particular sensitive part of hers, making her wrap her fingers in his hair. "G-Gray..." He licked the bundle of nerves and instantly Juvia's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Gray used his tongue to pleasure her and he did that till Juvia was panting and sweating. It was useless to call his name as what came out of her mouth was nothing less than moans and cries. Mavis, he knew what he was doing and she started to feel that her pleasure would soon hit her. Although she did want to climax, she didn't want his tongue to leave her. He was driving her mad, making her feel hot and out of control. She couldn't do it anymore, her release was there.

Gray felt like his dream was coming true. He had Juvia where he had always imagined and the way her body writhe because of him made up for all the pain he had felt. He licked her one more time and stuck his eyes to her face as she reached her climax. Her mouth half-opened and her eyes squeezed. Gray wasn't a man who wasted his time, he quickly kissed Juvia as he entered her. "Ohh..." Both of them moaned, Juvia feeling her pleasure intensifying. Gray closed his eyes. He finally had her. Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he thrusted in her with such speed that was unknown to her. But it felt so good, Gods... Gray was fisting Juvia's breasts, giving her pleasure in all ways he knew. Juvia couldn't believe that her release was coming again, but with his fast thrusts and caress it was impossible not to come. Just the feeling of having her around him made his erection pump inside her.

Juvia opened her eyes only to find him staring her. "You're beautiful," he managed to say. Juvia was able to smile at him but as he pushed inside her each time harder and faster, Juvia couldn't help the boiling sensation down her belly and cry that left her lips. It was surreal; her whole body being taken by an extraterrestial pleasure, something she never felt before, something no one made her feel before... Then she felt him spill inside her and enjoy the same sensation she was being involved by.

As they tried to catch their breaths, Juvia rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats beating in the same intensity as hers. Juvia liked how she felt, she felt happy and safe in his arms. It felt like nothing that had happened till then mattered. It was only her and the vampire. She really liked how he made her feel. He wasn't cold, he was warm, just like his cuddles. Gods, she was so thrilled thinking of how it was all so exciting... "I guess that makes us lovers." She giggled. "Secret lovers..." She repeated his words. "Juvia likes it, she really does." She whispered. Gray's thumb brushing her arm. She was so warm, so alive... and to think that she belonged to him... that she would accept him... Gray let himself get lost in the good feeling he got with Juvia in his arms. "I really want us to work, Gray-sama."

"We will find a way."

"I know we will..." She signed, happy. "Juvia never had a successful relationship before. She thinks that if it's with Gray-sama... well, things can turn out differently."

"A vampire and a human? I thought that was taboo."

"It doesn't matter, Gray-sama. If what we feel is true, who cares about what others think?" She looked up at him only to find his handsome face staring the stars.

"What about your friends?"

"If they truly love Juvia, they will understand." She was telling that more to herself than to him. She wanted to believe in her own words.

"They'll say it's Stockholm Syndrome." Juvia laughed. "What of it? Juvia's feels great when she's with Gray-sama."

"Great, huh? I could make you feel better..." His voice became huskier, sexier (if that was possible).

And then the human and the vampire loved themselves once again. Every touch, every caress, every kiss looked like they were the first. They didn't care about the world around them. Juvia was so ecstatic, feeling what she never did before. She didn't consider how this relationship could influence her job and career simply because she didn't care. Oh, Mavis. She was so blind but so happy to be kissed and made love by someone who felt the same. That was all that really, _really_ was important to her. Gray could give her what she was looking for and she wouldn't give it away.

* * *

 **AN:** I really hope you guys liked this chapter, especially my **Gruvia** readers, hehe ;) It was a pretty long chapter but lots of things happened: we saw a bit of Natsu's past, Juvia's personal mission that ended up in a smut (not that you guys hated it, right? :P)  AND mentions of what is going to happen next chapter, that is: **JERZA**. What did you guys think? ❤

See you!

Cellas.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Here it is! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the moment you've been waiting for. . . I give you: **_JERZA_**. . .

 **ATTENTION :** this chapter contains a scene and mentions of rape. You've been warned.

 _Enjoy. . ._

* * *

Erza Scarlet liked to give a speech when Makarov trusted her a challenging and important mission. She liked to talk about courage and friendship. Lucy gave her all the information she needed to know about the house ouf of town and she knew that they could easily find it. They got out of their cars, armed from head to toe. The red-haired woman had her hair up in a long ponytail and her favorite gun in hands.

"They think they can show up and do as they like," she paced in front of the men. "Hurt those we love," she went on and the other hunters cheered as she spoke. "And get away with it? Gentlemen, I believe they messed with the wrong guild! Let's show them what happens when somebody touches what's ours!" The men went wild and the whole baccano outside was being watched by some of the vampires inside the house.

"So they found us," Jellal said. Lyon stood by his side, couting the number of hunters that stood in front of their house. He couldn't help but smirk, imagining how fast they arrived after the blonde got away with Natsu. Jellal wasn't happy when he found out that Natsu had taken the blonde with him and was nowhere to be found. He felt betrayed, but he had no time to think about him. Not even Gray was with him. His eyes were fixed on a figure in particular and how her curvaceous body moved with grace. He noticed the color of her hair and guessed that she might be the other girl that was trying to invade the mayor's house the other day. He smiked, imagining how entertaining it would be to be face to face with her. She held her gun with will and he could almost feel the beats of her heart. Lyon took him away from his thoughts. "What do we do?"

Jellal's eyes moved to the horizon. The sun would soon be there. He could send some of his vampires out, to deal with them but how long would they last? Besides, they were all armed and he didn't know what kind of bullets they might have with them. Jellal only knew that they were trapped. He didn't want to have to sacrifice his men. Although he had any affection for any of them (aside from the ones that he turned), he felt responsable for them and if something happened, he would have to answer to Laxus. He signed, he had to give Lyon an answer.

"The whole house is surrounded. We get out, they shoot. The chances are: getting shot or being burned by the sun."

"We could hide in the basement."

"I thought of it but they won't leave us alone."

"I guess the only option is to fight them. We'd still have five minutes, I guess."

Jellal fixed the woman who turned around to face the house and when he saw her face he'd never felt such urgency to get to know a human before. Her face was familiar, not because he'd seen her through the security camera's video. Her face reminded him of something of the past. He didn't know what but her figure had an impact on him. He turned around and got out of the room with Lyon following him. He reached the hall where all of his vampires were standing.

"If it's blood that you want, blood you might have." The vampires roared and growled like animals as they marched to the front door. Jellal didn't follow them nor did he lead them. It was a losing battle. He could run but sooner or later the sunlight would kill him, he wouldn't risk. He could stay and let the humans find him and even shoot him. He thought of Laxus and what he would think if he found out that Jellal was killed but then he felt like he wouldn't really care if Laxus thought anything of him at all. His mind wandered back to the woman who was encouraging her men. Had he stayed longer, he would have listened to her words.

"And remember, Fernandes is mine!" Erza screamed as she pointed her gun towards the house. To their surprise, the door opened and a bunch of vampires rushed towards them. Angry _and_ hungry vampires that wanted to taste blood. Erza's men had good reflexes, they shot as soon as the door opened. Although the humans were many, the vampires were stronger. Erza shot the creatures. She killed them with her gun, fought them with her fits and many of them were victims of the shock of her special rings.

Although she saw many of her men win, she also saw many of them fall. Violent creatures of the night that killed her hunters with a simply scratch. She saw her family's blood being spilled. Blood of the people she cared for most. Some vampires drank from them, like beasts; they opened her men in two, they pulled their organs out of their bodies with a simply move. The smell was strong and it made Erza's stomach curled. She was used to it but the situation was different. The vampires were painting the ground with blood and Erza couldn't do nothing but fight those who would step in her way.

The she vampire that stood in front of Erza was fast and she might have lost an arm if it wasn't for someone backing her up. Erza used her last bullet on that vampire. She eyed the house intensively. Some of the men had already entered and she decided to do the same. She didn't see Jellal on the battlefield. She couldn't believe that the coward let his men fight his battles.

As she stepped inside, she heard screams and crying of her people. She tried to help the best she could. She wandered around the house, opening doors and shooting the vampires that were trying to hide from the coming sun. It would be there, soon. She guessed that Jellal was hiding as well but she wouldn't let him even if she had to turn the house upside down until she found him.

She found some of her men on the way, they were searching everywhere as well. Erza's steps were quickly and silent, but not silent enough to _certain_ ears. He watched her in the shadows and followed her till she reached the attic. Erza entered the room and found a matress with some pillows on it. She figured it was there that her friends had been kept.

Erza was lost in thoughts when the door suddenly closed. She shouldn't have left her guard down. Sharply, she turned around, poiting her gun to whoever was there, her heart beating frantically. Her eyes widened when she saw a man standing with his back on the closed door. As soon as her eyes found his face, she didn't have to ask for his name. The tattoo told her who he was. Jellal Fernandes.

" _Jellal_." It went like a whisper.

"You don't need to point that gun at me. You won't shoot me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"You are out of bullets." Erza gulped, he was right. He took a step forward.

"I wouldn't be so reckless, vampire." She lowed her gun. "You don't know my ace cards."

"I guess you won't need to use them." Erza frowned her brows. "I surrender." Jellal raised his hands as her pokerface told him that she didn't understand what he meant.

"Why?"

"The sun's probably arrived. I'd get killed anyway."

"Why would any of my weapons be less hurtful than the sunlight?"

"I surrender because I know you won't kill me."

"You surrender because you've got no other choice." Erza smiled at him, taking out of a poket of her pants a pair of handcuffs. "Jellal Fernandes, by the power given to me, you are under arest. Put your hands behind your back and face the wall. Don't think that that gun is the only weapon I carry with me." Jellal simply turned around and did what she told him to.

Erza had to be very careful because he could trick her anytime. And how right she was.

She was getting closer to him so she could handcuff him when, as she was to put them around his wrists, Jellal turned around. Things happened so quickly that when Erza blinked, the vampire pressed himself on her. Erza hit her back hard on the wall. "Argh!" She groaned. Her head hurt as well and that gave Jellal time to take advantage of the situation. He, who was supposed to be hancuffed, was using his own hands to pin her wrists above her head. "You bastard!" Erza hissed.

His face was so close their noses almost touched. "You're a dead man, Jellal!"

"Yes, Titania. I _am_ dead." Erza saw his eyes turned red. He eyed her lips.

"Kill me and you are the next! You hear me?" She groaned. "There are _thousands_ of my men outside this house waiting for my command." The vampire smirked.

"You've got no other choice and I advise you not to make things worse." She sarcastically smiled at him, not wanting to think about the closeness of his body.

"You are going to do exactly as _I_ tell _you_ , Titania."

"I don't think so." Erza gave him a headbutt as strong as she could, just enough to make him step away. The action did move him from his place and now that Erza would never let her guard down again (not that she had, actually), she put one of her rings to its use. She pointed the object towards the vampire and it did its job, sending the vampire to the ground with a electric current around him. However, he slowly stood, standing just in front of Erza like a while before. She eyes him with surprise. _How?_ She pressed the ring once again but this time, Jellal didn't fall. He groaned, which made Jerza smile. At least, he could feel the pain. She pressed her ring once again, just in case.

"If I open this door, you're damned, Jellal!" She yelled at him, running towards the door. Although all the windows in the corridors were covered, she would find her friends as she ran. But then she remembered that she was in the attic... She hoped someone would come to her if things turned out... Well, like she hadn't predicted.

Jellal walked with difficulty, yet, he was faster than her. "You're going anywhere, _Erza Scarlet_." The way he pronouced her name sent shivers down her spine.

"You seem to know quite a lot about me, vampire." She spat, pressing a special ring towards him. She was glad she could finally use that ring. It was very powerful. The shock could stop a vampire's body for almost an hour. However, to Erza's surprise, Jellal stood. She told herself she wouldn't freak out. That was the first time she faced a vampire that resisted the power of that ring. It was clear that it had its effect on him, but... Jellal still moved. He shouldn't.

"You look terrified, Titania. It's not like you." He smirked, with a pinch of evil in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Erza was ready to her next move. If the ring wouldn't take him down, she would have to do that with her own hands. Her hand moved to her waist where she carried a sharp dagger. Jellal, however, predicted her next step and threw himself at her. Both hit the ground, Erza groaning in pain as her head pounded against the floor. She let go of her knife. She had to admit that he was fast, which made her fear... He was supposed to be _writhing_ because of the shock.

"Give up." He said, staring at her with amusing eyes as she tried to get her dagger back. Erza was shaking. No, she was _trembling_. She had never been in such situation so she didn't know what she should do. Her instincts scremed at her to fight, to stay _alive_. She tried to comfort herself thinking that she had fought worse vampires, well, none she could remember of. In fact, that was the first time she faced such creature. Who she wanted to kid? The vampire on top of her was old and that meant that he had experiences and abilities unknown to her. He was fast, strong and it was the second time he knocked her down. It was disturbing. She had to remember that she was trained to that, she was trained to eliminate that kind of vampire from the Earth.

He reached for the radio that was hanging on her belt. It was a walk-talk. He shook the object in front of her eyes. "You are going to do exactly as I say. You are going to call your friends and tell them to leave, that you will wait till sunset to take me to your base. You understand me? You are going to send them away," before he pressed the button, he continued, "and try to sound like yourself." She glowered at him.

"Scarlet here. Is anyone listening?"

 _"Macao here. Where are you?"_

"I'm inside. How is the situation outside?" She tried to sound like herself, despite the pressure of the vampire on top of her.

 _"They are all dead. Some of them might have escaped, but crap, they are all dead. We've searched inside, the whole house is clean. Did you find Fernandes?"_

"I did. We'll meet at the guild when the sun sets." Her eyes never left his.

 _"What? Are you crazy? Are you planning on staying in there for the whole day?"_

"Macao, I know what I am doing. Don't worry about me. Just warn everybody else to go home, that will be my last order. The mission is over. Marmelade, roger."

"Now what?" She asked, trying to get him away from her.

"That's when the fun begins." He answered with a smirk. The next thing Erza felt was his teeth sinking on her neck, she couldn't help but gasp. Her hands ran over his chest, smacking it, not wanting him there. But then, Erza felt faint. Her head was spinning. She stopped fighting. Everything turned black as her eyes closed and the last thing she saw was his blue hair.

.

.

.

 _Fire. That was the first thing she smelled when she was coming back from her walk. She had also collected some sticks for the bonfire they would make later. Erza had a smiled on her face as she remembered how happy she was that school was over and her vacation had finally begun. Her family had a house in the moutains, perfect when the weather was too hot._

 _She started to see smoke as she got closer to the house. Step by step the smell got stronger and by now Erza had dropped the pieces of wood she had collected and was running towards her family. Her house was on fire._

 _As she stood in front of her house, paralysed, she watched it burn. Her eyes wandered around, searching for anything that could explain to her how on Earth her house was on fire. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed as she ran to the front door, but she didn't have to go further to find her father lying next to a bush. "Dad! Oh, Gods!"_

 _That wasn't her father, it was his dead body. He fixed the sky and there was blood all over his face, neck and chest. His throat was open, she could see his flesh. Erza was terrified. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she heard her mother scream. Her legs took her to where she thought she was. Erza ran to the back garden and her brain stopped working to absorb the scene in front of her._

 _Her mother was lying on the ground with her clothes torn off. There were two men around her, one on top of her and the other, watching. They didn't seem human, Erza thought they were too pale. Too pale._ Vampires _. She saw the fangs of the one standing next to the other two as his friend ravished Erza's mother. The woman screamed and fought, trying to get the monster away from her, but she couldn't. Her tears mixed with her blood. She had also being bitten on the neck but was still breathing. She looked weak._

 _"Mom..." Erza didn't recognize her voice. She was blind to the horror in front of her eyes. The heart inside her chest seemed to be on the verge to explode and it hurt, oh, it hurt so much that she was feeling it pumping on her throat. Terror had taken over her body. She was petrified. She had never been so scared to death before, not even with the most horrifying horror movies she liked to watch. Nothing was worse than seeing her mother being raped in front of her eyes._

 _Erza sobbed uncontrallably. She was also trembling, her hands were shaking too much. She hated the fact that she couldn't move, too afraid to take a step further. Her legs couldn't keep her up anymore. She fell on the ground. The vampire who was watching her mother's violation sniffed something new in the air. His red eyes met the teen on the ground. He smiled._

 _"We have company." He said as he walked to the petrified girl. There was a voice inside Erza that screamed at her to run away, to escape, to yell, to fight. To get out of there and save her life. However, she couldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on her mother. The woman saw the other vampire moving and she followed him with her own eyes. "Erza, my daughter, run!" She screamed once she saw Erza. She was also sobbing, anticipating that she would have the same fate._

 _"Erza. What a cute name." The vampire squatted down next to Erza and wrapped one of his hands around her wrist, bringing it next to his mouth. "You also smell very good, girl." He opened his mouth but before he could bite her, her other hand slapped his face as hard as she could. It didn't seem to affect him, it only made the smile on his face grow wilder. "You do look like you mother." The grip on her wrist got stronger. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson as well." Before he shoved Erza on the floor, he bit her hard on the neck. She screamed as she felt his teeth on her flesh, it hurt and the pain rushed through her body. The vampire got on top of her, ready to give her the same fate her mother received from his friend._

 _Erza howled. She had also wet her jeans. Realization came to her as the vampire ripped her shirt and started to unbotton his own pants. He noticed that the girl had peed on herself and laughed. "How pathetic!" Erza was weeping, her heart beated in such speed that she thought it would stop. She wanted it to stop. That way, she wouldn't have to feel pain anymore. She wouldn't have to see her mother cry._

 _"My baby girl, no! Stop, you monster!" Her mother screeched, which made the vampire on top of her hit her hard in the face, silencing her. "Shut up, slut." He spat as he continued to thrust himself in her, impatiently waited for his friend to ravish the girl. Fortunately, he didn't get to see it._

 _Through the corner of her eyes, Erza saw a shadow, or she thought she did. It was a dark figure that came like a light and cast down the vampire on top of her. She whimped as the creature was thrown away from her in such unnatural way. "I am free..." She realized when she raised her head and eyed a hooded man killing the vampire. The new arrival twisted his head and ripped it off his body._

 _Erza's mother was left alone as the vampire ran to the newcomer to fight him. Erza didn't waste her time. She didn't know how she managed to creep towards her mother. She didn't feel the tears that run on her cheeks. She didn't stop to watch what was going on, she needed to reach her mother. But it was too late. The woman was already dead. Just like her father, Erza's mother had her eyes fixed on nothing. They were lifeless. "Mom, come on. We gotta get out of here." Erza tried to say through sobs as she cupped her mother's face. "Mommy..." Erza laid her head on her mother's chest and cried. She was dead. Her mother was dead. Her family was dead. Gone forever._

 _"Don't leave me..." Erza hiccuped. Then she noticed the silence around her. Looking over her shoulder, the figure stood next to a dead body. The vampire's dead body. She tried to see the person's face through their hood. "You are safe now." A masculine voice reached her ears. "They won't hurt you anymore." His eyes were fixed on the wound on her neck._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"A friend."_

 _"A friend?" She sniffed. She turned her gaze back to her mother. "Can you save her?" Her eyes searched her face. The man took a step towards her._

 _"She's dead. There's nothing I can do." Erza didn't seem clearly anymore, her tears were blurring her vision. "Please... My father's dead... My mom..."_

 _"Shhh..." He squatted down next to her, yet he tried to keep as much distance between them as he could. "They are gone but you are alive. Why don't you let me heal that wound on you neck, huh?"_

 _Erza turned to him and this time she could see his face. A handsome face. The first thing that caught her eyes was a red tattoo that decorated the right side of his face, then, his blue bangs. His eyes were as red as the dead vampire's but Erza wasn't afraid of him. Well, at that rate, she didn't feel fear anymore. Her body was numb to the sensation she'd felt that evening. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked with a weak voice. Too tired to speak. Her eyes closed and before she could hear his answer, she fainted, letting the new vampire decide what would be her fate._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Erza's groans brought him back to reality as he felt hands over his body, taking him away from the human. His eyes wide-opened as he saw a pale face in front of him. She looked back at him, fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't hear her. His eyes traveled to the people that were around them: men in black pointed guns at him after he was thrown to the ground by a man who didn't seem friendly at all. He also spoke and Jellal was sure that he was screaming but he didn't hear him either.

Jellal licked his lips. Blood. There was tasty blood running through his throat. He imagined the blood belonged to the red-haired woman, the one he was on top of. She had an ugly wound on her neck. There were some other men trying to help her, she spoke to them but was looking at him. Their eyes locked and Jellal felt like a spear had passed through his chest. He took his hand to the area that ached.

He eyed his surroundings: armed men that looked like were ready to kill something, or someone. In that case, _him_. Jellal was lost, his mind didn't seem to give him the information he was looking for. _What's happening? Where am I? Who are them? Who is she?_ His instincts told him to fight but he was so confused, he didn't have the strength to move.

The man who hadn't treated him nicely before had a radio in hand, he was saying something. Ordering something that Jellal didn't know what could it be. He decided to look at the woman again. The girl he had seen a while before. The girl who lost her family, the girl he helped that night a long time ago.

He closed his eyes. There was a strange 'beep' in his ears that didn't allow him to listen to the humans. Jellal was forced to open them again as hands brought him back to his feet just to throw him inside of what looked like a big vault made of steel but once he was locked inside it, he realized that he was in danger. The walls burnt him, just like the sun. He was in the dark, there was no holes around him that provided him view of where he was being taken to.

The vampire had never been so disoriented before. He felt like a strange in a foreign land. He wanted to know what was happening, he really did but the face of that woman couldn't leave his head. "Who is _she_?" He whispered.

He started to move. Well, not him as he was inside that safe but the container itself. Jellal tried to stay away from the walls as much as he could but with every move, he couldn't help but bumb into them, receiveing a shock. It wasn't strong, Jellal could deal with them. He just didn't understand what on Earth was going on.

Erza watched the vampire being thrown inside the container her colleagues brought inside after Macao's order. She couldn't help but notice his face, how absent he seemed to be. He didn't look like his usual self. The vampire wasn't Jellal Fernandes. He didn't fight back, what she found really strange. The bite on her neck itched but she assured her men that she was fine. They were going back to the guild. Erza wouldn't admit but her head spinned too.

Macao approached Erza as they climbed downstairs and went back to their cars. "Are you okay?" The older man asked with concern in his eyes.

"I am fine, really. Thanks for coming."

"We came as soon as you used the secret word." "Marmelade" was the safe word the guild agreed to use when the members found themself in danger.

Erza smiled at him and went to her car. She followed the trunk that was taking Jellal. On her way to the guild, she couldn't help but think about what she had experienced. She had gone into a trance. It was _him_. Jellal was the man that saved her life when her family was murdered by some vampires. She was fifteen. _How long has it been? Ten years?_ It wasn't like she had forgotten about that day, she just didn't recall it completely but once she felt his teeth on her, the whole scene played in her mind as clear as the day itself.

"Damn it." Erza cursed with tears in her eyes. That was the worst day of her life. A day she wanted to forget, a day she wanted to bury inside a chest and never open it again. "Why now?" Her thoughts went to Jellal. He did feel the same thing, she thought. That could explain his reaction. Erza thought of her mother and sent a prayer to the woman, to give her strength to face the vampire once they arrived at the guild.

* * *

"Stop right there, young lady." Makarov knew everything that happened during the capture of Jellal Fernandes. Macao had kept the old master informed the whole time. What Makarov feared happened and Erza ended up wounded.

"We've got no time to lose. We finally got our hands on him!" Erza smiled at him. She wanted to go to where they were taking Jellal but Makarov stood in front of her. "I want you to rest. The mission is done, Erza. Rest."

"I will. But not now."

"I know that you want to talk to him but you will have to wait."

"Why is that?" Erza frowned, crossing her arms over chest. The last thing she wanted was that old man preventing her from doing her job.

"I want you to go home," seeing that she opened her mouth to protest, he went on, "the case is yours, Erza, but I won't have you interrogating him like _this_." He motioned at her, eyeing her bite on her neck.

"I am fine."

"You are not. It's an order, Erza. You can come back here when the sun is down. Dismissed." Erza couldn't believe her ears. He couldn't do that! She wanted to scream at him. How could he ruin her moment? The moment when she finally got to talk to the wanted vampire? The vampire she and her friends had spent mouths after... Juvia got caught because of him, how could Master do that do her? Erza felt her blood boiling but Makarov was right. She had to sleep, she needed that and the purple bags under her eyes told her that as well. "You're right. I'll go home."

"Go, my child. I promise you will be the first one to talk to him." Erza smiled at him and went back to her car. She was going home and after weeks without sleep, Erza thought that she would finally get some. But again, how wrong she was to think that she would rest once she put her head on her pillow... Little did she know that on the other side of the city, a certain vampire was having the same problems but in a more drastic way.

* * *

Macao was getting better at throwing Jellal into things. Once they parked the trunk in the guild's garage, the men took the vampire to the underground, where FT kept a special jail. Jellal was placed in a cell and was left alone with his thoughts. The more he tried to think, the worse his visions got. Death, killing, massacres... He closed his eyes and saw blood in his hands, innocent people dying by his own freaking hands. The blue haired vampire spotted faceless humans and he also saw himself among the death. There stood an evil self. He had a devilish smile on his face. A smile he didn't recognize but he knew it was him. There was no mistake. He didn't identify the evil man, that satanic self. How ashamed he was to admit that it was him...

Jellal had to sit otherwise he would fall. _What have I done?_ Little by little he remembered his crimes but didn't understand the reason why they happened. He was clueless to why he was the protagonist of such depraved events. It wasn't him. No. It _was_ him. Jellal's cheek got wetter as he struggled to find the truth.

He felt like he had been under a spell and that human, that woman whose blood he tasted, was the one who broke it. He needed to talk to her. Suddenly, Jellal felt the urgency to be with her. He was certain that she had felt the same, seen the same thing he did. _Where is she? What was her name?_ He forced himself to remember it... He did hear it, only... Oh, yes. Scarlet. Yes, it had something to do with the color of her hair. Scarlet. _Erza Scarlet_.

* * *

 **AN:** I _**LOVE**_ that chapter. I can't explain it. . . It's so heartbreaking, yet there is something about it that I can't put into words. Anyway. . . FINALLY we have some Jerza moment. . . What did you guys think? Liked it, hated it (I doubt it :P) ? I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, favs and follows _Bites_! Really, you guys rock and you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that _Bites_ is loved! Thank you very much for your support! ❤_❤

BTW, I don't know if you guys know but I am on tumblr ( **draculasenpai** ) and there I post Jerza (FT) one shots! So, if you can't wait for the next jerza chapter, I hope you can be satisfied with them :)

Yours,

Cellas.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Drama. Drama everywhere. . .

* * *

Lucy was finishing her last sentence when she received a SMS that told her that Erza had caught Jellal. She took a hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe it. She read the message again and again till her brain "processed" that the vampire she and her friends were looking for, had finally been caught. She smiled and felt like her whole body had been involved by an emotion of serenity, she couldn't explain but she felt relaxed, as if all of her worries had no meaning anymore.

She went to the vending machine to get her some sweets when she saw Erza coming from the lift with her head high. Lucy could read pride in her eyes and they shone like never before, she could imagine how happy and proud her friend was. She might have felt the same as Lucy. She wanted to go talk to her but Makarov was there first; Lucy saw her friend's face change from happy to angry and was surprised to witness that Erza didn't fight back their boss, she simply nodded and went away. Makarov signed and turned around to go back to his business when he noticed Lucy standing there. He walked torwards her. "Hello, Lucy. I imagine you know why the whole guild is celebrating now."

"Yes, Master. If I may ask, why did you send Erza away? I thought she would be the one responsable for the interrogation." Lucy wanted to know. "Indeed she is but I sent her home because she can't deal with it right now. She was bitten and from what Macao told me, she was in shock when they took Jellal away from her."

" _What?_ " Lucy's eyes widened. "Jellal attacked her."

Lucy didn't know and she wondered if she would make it if she went after her friend. She wanted to help her, to talk to her... "You want her to rest." Lucy realized, nodding.

"That's what I've been wanting since the day I rescued her. She wants to beat the hell out of me, I know, but she has to think about her own health as well."

"You are right, Master. Before I forget, here is my report."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at the old man and was about to go back to her office when Makarov asked her. "By the way, have you seen Juvia?"

"I guess she went home."

"Hmmm, hmmm. You all deserve some rest, my child." Lucy watched her boss walk away and couldn't help but really think of where Juvia might be right now. She shrugged.

* * *

Juvia woke up only to find herself staring at another different roof. She wondered if it was one of her things; to wake up in different rooms lately. As she lazily sat on the matress, her sleepy eyes told her that she was in a basement. Basement? Oh, yes. Gray took her there last night. Juvia couldn't help but blush as she remembered the exciting _thing_ that happened between her and the vampire. How wonderful that moment was. Only Juvia and Gray. She giggled as she recalled everything they went through and how it all ended. She could still feel his hands on her, his caresses and his words. How he knew where to touch her and how he made her feel things she never thought were possible. . . How he whispered her name, how perfectly good it sounded coming out of his mouth. . . Juvia signed, not wanting to think about what was clear: she was in love. Oh, Mavis. Then, she noticed that she was alone. Naked and alone.

She blinked a few times, trying to reflect on where Gray could be and why he would let her wake up alone after what. . . they had. She guessed the sun wasn't up in the sky anymore, otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk around. He should be there, with her. Maybe he got hungry and went after something to eat? But then, _she_ was there as well, he could perfectly feed on her, like he used to do. Juvia didn't know what to think, she only knew that she didn't like what she was feeling: abandoned. She tsk-ed. It was another Juvia-thing, to be left alone. She blinked again, not wanting the forming tears in the corners of her eyes to blur her vision. She got up, it was time for _her_ to go. She couldn't help but look at her own body and notice the purple marks that were starting to form around her hips and thighs.

Juvia had to find her clothes. She went out of the basement and as she opened the door that led to the living room, she saw her clothes on the table. Apparentely, Gray had gathered the pieces and she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling surround her heart as she thought of how considerating he was to go get her clothes. But where was he? She signed as she started to dress up. She put her T-shirt, her leggings and boots. She was hanging her belt around her waist when she took her cellphone. It had been ages since the last time she checked if there were any new message. There were lost of missing calls but no notification of any new SMS. However, she found it strange that one of her message were marked as read, it dated from the previous day. _"Scarlet got him. Jellal's being taken to FT."_ It was a message sent to all members of the guild by Macao.

Juvia's heart pumped from hapiness. "Yes. . ." She whispered. They got him, they finally had Jellal! Juvia felt the need to laugh. That was one of her reactions to adrenaline. She could cry and she felt like that but laughing was her first reflex. Juvia bursted into laughter and she couldn't help but shed some tears. She did it, Titania did it. It was so relieving. Juvia signed from the bottom of her heart. All the pain, all the tears, all the sweat and effort... it was all rewarding. They had finally put their hands on the vampire.

For a moment, Juvia had also forgotten how foolish she felt for being left alone. She had to go home now, she had to celebrate with her friends, but. . . She wanted to see _him_. Suddenly, she realized that he might have left because. . . Oh, Mavis. . . he _knew_. "That's why the message says it has been read..." Juvia told herself as she read the SMS once again.

"That's right." Juvia couldn't help but being startled by his voice. He came out from nowhere! "Gray-sama! You gave me a turn!" Juvia had a hand on her chest, her heart pumped insteadly. "It was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" The vampire slammed the door behind him, making Juvia blinked a few times.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. What was he talking about?

"You coming here was only a way to distract me so your friends could get him! I should have seen that coming."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I read your message. I could hear it even though it was on the vibrate mode." He didn't let her speak. "I should have stayed by his side... I guess I should congratulate you for your winning. You finally got Jellal!" He was smiling sarcastically at her. Juvia couldn't believe her ears. . . Was he blaming her for Jella's capture?

"You bewitched me, Juvia." Gray took a step forward. "Your spell worked on me. You got me and you used me to get what you wanted!"

"That's not true! Juvia didn't hide anything from you!"

"You. . . You have no idea of how hard it was for me to open up to you! And you took advantage of it!"

"Gray-sama, I-"

"Is it also part of your job? To sleep with vampires? To act like a _whore_ to get what you want?" A slap on his face was her answer. It left Juvia's hands burning. Their eyes locked for the first time. Hers, burned. He went too far.

"If that's what you think of Juvia, then, I am afraid that you are wrong. I've been honest from the beginning! Every single word was true!" She tried not to sob. "It's _you_ who fails to see that I care, that I've always cared. . . It was indeed a mistake coming here. How stupid was Juvia for thinking that you could be different! That you could love her!" She shouted, tears bluring her vision. She turned away to leave the hut. With her hand on the knock of the door, she looked over her shoulder and found a furious Gray watching her. "How could you think that I would trick you! After all that Juvia told you when we. . . Argh!" She breathed out. "You offended me greatly."

"Juvia-"

"And to think that Juvia's in love with you..." Gray's eyes widened. What did she say? She, in love with _him_?

"Juvia, I-"

 _Bam_. She didn't let him say whatever he was about to. She closed the door and ran.

Had Juvia just confessed that she was in love with Gray? The vampire didn't know. Hell. What a headache... He should go after her, they should clear that mess. . . "Juvia!" Gray was screaming his lungs out, his eyes searching for the bluenette. He saw her running and sped to where she was. "Juvia, wait!"

How could she be so stupid! She had to make the same mistake _twice_ to finally learn that she shouldn't trust his specie. . . Juvia was shaking and trying to think of where she had parked her car. She had to go home. She had to go back to FT. To her family, to the people who cared about her. She let her tears wet her cheeks, it was just the manifestation of the pain she was feeling inside.

How could he think so little of her? She went out of her comfort zone to warn him about some danger and that was how he thanked her? By _insulting_ her? How could he blame her because his boss was finally where he should be, inside a cell? It was Fairy Tail's duty to intervene when vampires disturbed their city's tranquility. They did nothing more than their job. Juvia wanted to tell Gray to stay safe, not to fight them because she wanted him to live. Oh, Mavis. . . How innocent her little heart was. . . It bled, it hurt so much. His words echoed in her head. Whore. He had called her a whore.

"Juvia!" A hand wrapped around her arm, making her violently halt. His strong grip prevented her from falling forward. "Wait."

"What do you want? Aren't you done insulting Juvia?"

"I. . . I am sorry, I don't know what went through my head. Jellal's gone and-"

"And you think it's all because Juvia deceived you." His eyes searched her face. "Gray-sama thinks that it was all one of Juvia's games."

"Juvia, I. . . I know that you wouldn't, it's just. . ."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Juvia made her mind and now she knows what kind of man you are. You are selfish, you've been thinking about youself from the beginning!" Juvia's tone was serious and it was torturing Gray to watch tears leave her eyes, tears that _he_ caused. She was also pointing a finger at his chest.

"I made a mistake, Juvia. When I heard your cellphone ringing-"

"You shouldn't touch things that are not yours! Besides, when my guild attacked, I was with you! I didn't know when they would attack..."

He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. "You judge blindlessly, Gray. And your wrong judgement hurt Juvia." Gray had nothing to say, she was right. He offended her, Gods. He didn't measure his words and now he was losing her.

"I guess we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?"

"It's clear that it will never work between us! The problem is. . . You don't want that, do you? You just need a blood bag and some cheap woman to fuck!"

"Hey! Now it's you who gets it wrong, Juvia."

"It has been like that from the start. . . From the moment when Juvia was taken to you, from the very first time. . ." Her voice was weak, she was tired. "You are the one who's been using Juvia!" Juvia was screaming and didn't care if there was any other soul around them to hear her. They were still in the woods, alone.

"Everything I did was for you!" Gray protested.

"I know! It's _you_ who can't see that I too only wanted to help you! Juvia won't say she's sorry your boss is with us now because he has to pay for his crimes but if you are going to vent it on Juvia, you better find another person!" Juvia was running out of breath. It was so exhausting. She hated fighting, especially with someone she. . . liked.

"Jellal's gone, my brother's gone... I don't even know if he's dead!"

"That's not Juvia's fault."

They stared at each other for a moment, Juvia had to dry her tears a few times. She didn't know what she was doing standing there, waiting for him to say something. She decided to talk. "You called me. . . a whore."

"I shouldn't have. . ."

"But you did. How can I look at you the same way I did a few moments ago?"

He didn't answer. "Actually, you should call me stupid for being in love with someone like you." She started to walk but turned away just to say. "Don't come after Juvia. Whatever happened between the two of us. . . _forget_ it." She resumed her run to anywhere but where he stood, blinking, in disbelief... Hating himself for making the only person who really cared for him, suffer. He watched her walk away. Away from his arms, away from him. The wind kissed her hair and dried her tears but who would heal her heart?

* * *

Juvia drove home. It had been a while since the last time she stepped inside what she called 'home'. It was a studio near the guild and the first thing she did was to take a deserving shower. Mavis, how she needed it. . . As the water ran through her body, she let herself shed some tears as well till she was dry. She wished it hadn't ended like that. . . She wished things had been different. . . How badly she wanted things to be different.

Gray went after her and she knew that he wanted to fix things up but she couldn't simply forgive him, at least not now. Not after his hurting words. He had to think about what he did and he had to think about her too. Juvia didn't know how long she stayed under the shower but she needed it. She was feeling much better as she dried herself. Her thoughts went to her friend, Lucy. Lucy couldn't deny it, Juvia saw that there was something between the blonde and the vampire Natsu. Juvia wasn't so sure that it was like her relationship with Gray but there was something. . . She had to talk to her, besides, she didn't want to be alone.

Juvia wore some sweatpants and a white T-shirt. She stood in front of Lucy's apartment, guessing her friend would be there at that time in the evening. "Juvia!?"

"Juvia knows she should have called but-" Now Juvia understood why Lucy was so 'surprised' at seeing her there. She wasn't expecting visitors, not when she already had a _guest_ at home. He was lying on Lucy's sofa and he seemed to be very much at home in Juvia's opinion. Her eyes changed from an embarrassed Lucy to a distracted vampire with a console in hands.

"I-I can explain. . ."

"You don't have to. . ." Juvia smiled at her. "Can Juvia come in?"

"S-Sure!" Lucy step aside so the other could enter.

Natsu didn't really mind the bluenette as he was too busy playing with Lucy's Xbox.

"Are you okay? You disappeared and I didn't know where to start searching for you."

"Juvia's fine. She had. . . things to do but she's back now." Juvia ignored the burning in her eyes, she wouldn't cry. . .The friends stared at each other and Lucy knew that something was wrong. "Juvia, dear, tell me what's the problem. . . You don't really look okay."

"That's because Juvia's not one hundred percent feeling good." Juvia had to sit otherwise she would fall. She was on verge of crying and she didn't even care if the vampire was there. She couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, Lucy-chan. . ." Lucy pulled her to her chest and carressed her hair. "Shh. . ."

The whole sobbing and crying called Natsu's attention, especially because the girl crying on Lucy was also the girl that had been with Gray. "Hey, you!"

"Natsu! That's not the time!" Lucy scolded him.

"You are Gray's woman, aren't you?" He asked, getting closer to the girls.

"Natsu, please."

"Th-that's o-okay." Juvia tried to speak.

"Do you know where he is? Where Gray is?" The simple mention of his name brought even more tears to Juvia's eyes. Natsu was surprised and the gaze Lucy threw at him wasn't helping. It seemed like it was _his_ fault that Juvia was crying.

"G-Gray-sama. . . H-he's in the wood. . ."

"Woods?" Natsu asked with a questioning face. "Doing what in the woods?"

"That's w-where he took Juvia." She tried to breath in deeply. She had to calm down but with Lucy's soft hand patting her on the head, Juvia felt safe.

"Natsu, please," Lucy tried again. "Can't you see that something happened?"

"Yeah, but what?" Natsu asked again, with that dumb face of his. Lucy signed, it amazed her that he, as old as he said he was, couldn't read between the lines. "Natsu. Enough. Juvia isn't feeling like talking-"

"N-No. J-Juvia wants to talk." She said with a runny noise. Natsu grimanced at the girl and decided to go to the bathroom grab her some tissue to clean, er, her nose. When he was back, Juvia and Lucy was sitting on the sofa and Lucy was trying to tranquil the crying woman. She indeed looked calmer and ready to talk. "So?" Natsu handed her the tissues he collected.

"There's a hut in the woods, I guess near the vampire lair. Juvia's not sure."

"A hut, huh? He once mentioned a place like that."

"W-We fought."

"What?" Lucy wanted to know. "Did he hurt you, Juvia?"

"N-No! Well, yes, but not physically." Lucy saw her eyes fill with tears. She could feel her blood boiling. "I am gonna make him pay!"

"No need for that. I can kick his ass for you." Juvia looked up at the vampire and smiled at him. "I actually owe him a punch." At that words both girls laughed.

"I am serious!"

"But why did you fight? I thought you, er, were on good terms?"

"He found out about Jellal." Lucy and Natsu nodded. Lucy had told Natsu everything and that she was the one who told them where to find the vampire they were after. Natsu at first didn't want to believe her but then he agreed that Jellal was now where he deserved to be.

"H-he blamed Juvia." She sniffed.

"That bastard!" Lucy cried. "As if it was your fault! It was me who told FT where he was. . . Argh, if I find him I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'll teach him a lesson!" Natsu smirked.

"You don't have to. Juvia and Gray will never see each other again. Let's bury this story, okay?" She tried to smile at both of them.

"Hmmm. . ." Natsu put on a thoughtful face. "Lucy. . . I can always come back here right?"

"How many times do I have to repeat that you can?" Lucy pulled a long face. He smiled at her and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find him. We have to talk." He stared at Lucy, almost telling her with his eyes what he had to do. Thankfully, Lucy understood what his serious glare meant. "You can go." And they watched him go.

Lucy turned to Juvia. "I am so sorry for all the suffering you've been through, Juvia."

"Juvia only wants her heart to stop aching."

* * *

As Natsu jogged towards the place where he thought he knew the hut would be, he couldn't help but think of what happened in so little time. Jellal was in prison. He tried to recall what Lucy told him. At first he felt a feeling of angry creep inside him but he would never blame nor condemn Lucy for what she did. She did her job, what she had to since the beginning. Natsu was aware of the monstrous things Jellal did, he asked for it. Natsu knew that other evil vampires were still out there but he couldn't help but felt relieved that Jellal would never hurt anyone again. Although Natsu was one of his subordinates, he never killed in Jellal's name and for numerous time he had been punished for his disobedience but Natsu had always in mind that no blood had been spilled because of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, fire-head?"

"Thought I would find the ice princess here, you bastard." Natsu turned with a smirk. Face to face, he finally got to see his comrade. They approached and couldn't help but hug each other. Hell, they fought a lot but they also considered each other brothers, though they would never say it out loud. They walked to the hut, talking about the recent events. "What are you going to do now, keep hiding in that old hut?"

"What else can I do? I. . . I am lost at the moment."

"Hmmm. . . You should apologize to her and that's it."

"What?!" What was that fire from brains talking about? How did he know that. . . There was a woman involved and. . .

"I know everything," Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "She's friends with Lucy."

"Lucy? You bastard, because of you everything is over! Jellal is rotting in a cold cell. . ." Gray almost pushed Natsu.

"And so what? He deserves it! After all he did. . . How can you support him?"

"How could you understand? Jellal was the only one who accepted me for what I. . . was."

"Well! Life's giving us a second change now, why don't you grab it?" Both vampires sat on the steps in the porch. "Lucy accepts me for who I am, Gray. And that bluenette human seems to be a nice girl, too." Gray signed. He was right, Gods, how right he was.

"I don't think she will forgive me. I screwed things up."

"You are right. You broke her heart and now she's crying, nice done." Natsu gave him the thumbs up.

"Are you here to help me or to make fun of me?"

"I am here to tell you that's never too late to make things up. Besides, she looks like she's grown very fond of you." They stayed in silence for a while, watching the silent woods in front of them.

"I don't know if my brother's alive or not."

"You very lucky that I already asked Lucy that." Gray raised a brow to him. "She said that he might have escaped. Her words: 'no one fought with a silver-haired vampire.' So, you can relax."

"But how do I know if he's really fine?"

"And since when do you care about your brother?" Gray stared at Natsu with a grimance. "I may hate him but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't care about him. After all, he is still my brother."

Natsu shrugged. "I can't help you, sorry."

"He'll find me, I guess."

"Hey! Do you wanna meet Lucy?" Natsu changed subject.

"Why that all of sudden?"

"Lucy's the most caring human I've met. You'll like her, but hey, she's mine."

"Yours, huh?"

"Yeah, so you better take your eyes off."

"Hah, you don't have to worry about it. I have someone else."

"Kuku, so you confess that you like her?"

Gray stayed in silence. "How stubborn can you be, huh? Come," Natsu raised. "Lucy cooked the best chicken breast in the world!" Natsu licked his lips.

"And since when do you eat chicken breast?"

"Well, Lucy cooks for her and I eat what's left. It's not that bad. . . Sometimes it tastes like paper but the way she prepares it, it feels like tasty paper!" He crossed his hands behind his neck and started to walk.

"You're helpless, Natsu. . ." Gray shook his head but couldn't help but smile at the vampire's back.

* * *

Well, Gray hadn't really thought of finding Juvia when the door opened and he was welcomed by a furious blonde. Juvia had just left the bathroom when he found her with red eyes and pinky cheeks. Her eyes widened when they locked with Gray's. Apparentely the vampire was also surprised to be in the same room after their quarrel.

"J-Juvia's going-"

"Juvia, dear, you aren't going anywhere," Lucy said, smiling evily at the vampire. Then she shot a deadly stare at Natsu. "You arrived just in time for dinner."

The situation couldn't get any more awkward than two humans and two vampires sharing the same table. As Lucy made the table, she placed two plates to the vampires even though she knew they wouldn't eat. Well, she was sure that Natsu would, the vampire would basically put everything he could inside his mouth. Tonight she had prepared _Carbonara_ , a dish she knew Juvia loved. Lucy would do anything to cheer her friend up, but the vampire sitting in front of her wasn't helping the situation.

Then, dinner was served. Lucy knew it was a mistake to invite the raven-haired vampire in, especially after what Juvia told her. But she wanted Natsu to come back but also wanted to teach him a lesson as soon as she could find some time to be alone with him. During the whole meal, Lucy dropped hints of how unhappy it made her when her friends got hurt and she also mentioned some of her favorite techniques of castration and other things she had read in a chinese book of torture.

Natsu was sweating as much as Gray because he would have to pay for it later. He gulped as he chewed his pasta. Even he could tell how delicious it was. Gray didn't feel like eating; one because he actually didn't eat and two because he went over the whole fight with Juvia inside his head. He eyed her but she didn't turn her gaze to him. Not even once. He knew he should start to worry, he did hurt her and it was clear in her face.

Juvia wasn't that hungry either but she ate anyway because she knew it would make Lucy happy. Juvia was glad that Lucy didn't have any dessert at the moment so as soon as Lucy gave her some mints, she went home. "Thanks for the dinner, Lucy. See you tomorrow at work?" The girls kissed and said goodbye, Juvia even waved to Natsu, who was smiling widly at her and telling her to go home safe. She did like him, he looked more human than vampire but most of all, Juvia liked him because he made Lucy happy. That was all that mattered.

Gray didn't know if he should leave with her or wait. Wait for what? He decided he would follow her. He had a problem to solve. He thanked Lucy for the dinner, she simply nodded at him and went back to the kitchen. Natsu walked Gray to the door. "Don't worry, she will like you. Eventually." Gray signed. "See you around."

Juvia didn't live that far away from Lucy but she prefered not to take a cab to go home. She liked how the night wind kissed her face. Juvia wrapped her arms around her body. As she sensed that someone was following her, she quickened her steps. Gray rushed after her. "Juvia, wait." She did not. She wanted to have no conversation with the vampire. Not tonight, not after having to have dinner with him in the same room. She felt her eyes starting to water. "Juvia, please. . ." He put himself in front of her. She stopped.

She didn't speak. She simply stared and waited. "I. . . Please, forgive me." She restarted her walk, still not talking. "I was an idiot. I shouldn't have called you that. I didn't mean it." Juvia raised an brow but still ignored him. She turned left, almost near her home. "Findind out that Jellal was taken away. . . stuck with me." Juvia stopped in front of her apartment. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Yes. You shouldn't have." That was the first time she turned to face him. Tears wet her cheeks.

"What else do you want me to do? You have no idea how hard it is for me to-"

"Hard to apologize? You have no idea how hard it's for _me_ not to look at you and think about what you said!" He didn't know what else to do. He regretted what he said, what happened and how he reacted. He shouldn't have hurt her and most important was that he didn't want to lose her.

"I need time. We need time." She was unlocking her door. "Good night, Gray-sama."

The way her voice sounded, oh, Mavis, it broke his heart. _You deserve it, you sorry bastard._ Gray stood in front of her door, reflecting on her words. _She's the only one who really cares about you and that's how you tell her you also feel. . . something for her._ With his hands inside his pockets, Gray started to walk to Mavis knew where with only one thing inside his head. . . Juvia.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello and thank you for waiting for this chapter!

Lately, I've been pretty busy. . . Last week I did my Certificate in French! It's for the B2 level and I am pretty sure it went just fine! This year, we've been preparing for the German one as well and this week I had to present in front of the class what I'll be doing for my presentation during the real test in December. But what I did, in a nutshell, was a _disaster_. . . Mavis, I stood there and suddenly forgot everything I'd studied, I hate when that happens especially because it wasn't like I didn't know what I had to say! I am very confident, specially when speaking in public but that day I simply froze. Oh, well, at least it is out of my to-do list, the previous days were really stressful but the important thing is that I already did it (the mock test) and I can relax now. German is a difficult language and we have a love-hate relationship, lol but I like my theme ("reading") and I am positive that I'll do better and get good results when the time comes, all the tears and sweat will be worth it!

Forgive me if I've been absent, I hope to post the next chapter very soon. It is a Jerza chapter and it will be explained what on earth is happening with Jellal, hehe! By the way, thoughts on _this_ chapter?

Cellas.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Is there anyone there?

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **nonstopfandoms** , who is Bites' 90th reviewer and whose words warmed my heart. Thank you! ❤

* * *

Jellal's eyes were fixed on the glass that kept him caged like a bird. His cell was placed on a corner of the underground of Fairy Tail and just a touch on the surface could throw him against the wall made of steel. He sat on what looked like a bed. Jellal didn't know how long he had been there, his mind didn't leave him alone. According to his internal clock, it was still day and he hadn't closed his eyes yet... He felt like his head could burst; his brain was filled with so many unanswered questions that little by little devoured him, doubts and thought that didn't belong to him.

He was a man, he saw him doing so many "unholy" things, things that... Oh, Gods. Jellal rested his head between his hands. He was the author of savaging actions that brought tears to his eyes. It couldn't be him, oh, Gods, it couldn't be him... But it was. Jellal felt used, as if he had just woken from a dream that he couldn't control. It felt like someone was using his body and his mind to accomplish _their_ barbaric wills.

There was a name, though. And a face. Laxus was it. _Laxus..._ A tall and muscular vampire. A figure that held respect wherever he went. A stern gaze, rough and big hands. A husky voice that ordered around and brought chaos to humans but bliss to his clan and those who supported him. A mysterious man, an enigmatic vampire. Jellal remembered him and he was aware of Laxus' rank. Laxus was as old as time, although he couldn't be considered the One. Oh, no. Laxus' strength was that of a lightning but he wasn't the Creator, however, no vampire could deny that too many power was placed in his hands.

Jellal remembered his face perfectly. A scar marked it. A lightning scar on his right eye, a scar that no one really knew how he got it. It was as secret as that man himself. Jellal tried his best to remember more about him. What was the connection between the two of them? But there was something else about Laxus... He was powerful, yes, and as a great vampire he was also gifted. Oh, yes. The _lightning_. Suddenly, a shock traveled through his body. He froze. Gods, he remembered. It was clear as day and he could still feel it on his skin. Jellal was being used by Laxus. That explained why he didn't react to the ring of that woman: Jellal was used to worse pain and that was Laxus' lightning. In poor words: Jellal had been tortured. More than once, he feared and by nothing else than _his_ lightning.

Jellal couldn't believe what his mind was telling him but when it started to show him what happened, he undestood. For ages Jellal was a slave to Laxus, that was the only plausible explaination. That's why Jellal didn't recognize himself, it wasn't him. He was simply Laxus' puppet. Oh, Mavis. He guessed he had been under Laxus' control for ages; trained and exploited by the powerful vampire to accomplish his devilish actions. But why now? Why on earth did he wake up from this trance _now_?

Erza Scarlet. That was her name. A bite on her and his entire world turned upside down. Who was she? Well, she had to be someone significant, otherwise any other human would have broken the spell but it was... her. Jellal ran a hand through his hair. Why her? _Why?_ That was the first time he felt something different when he bit on a human. He felt like he was in a movie, a movie that he was part of. He was able to revive a memory that happened a couple of years ago, and that he thought he had forgotten...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He was in the mountains. A mission brought him there. Two of Laxus' subordinates had left the clan after a rough fight with one of Laxus' bodyguards, Bickslow. No one fought with Laxus' most important men and left, let's say,_ unharmed _. But those two did, or something like that. Laxus sent Jellal to find those two scoundrels and teach them a lesson. They didn't go further so Jellal didn't waste much of his time searching for them, either._

 _First he heard screams and then he smelled blood. There was blood everywhere and those two vampires were messing around when Jellal found them. Each of them was raping a woman, or that was what seemed before his eyes. One of the women was already dead but the other was fighting. She was no woman, she was a teen. A girl that couldn't have more than seventeen, she looked young and her eyes shone. Gods, how her eyes shone that day._

 _A simple move was all he had to do to take the vampire away from her and just a neck twist and a little "pull" were enough to decapitate that disgusting piece of trash. His friend came to him and he still had his member out of his pants when Jellal killed him as well. Silence. Jellal loved silence, the only noise was the little sounds the girl was making while she crawled towards the dead body of the other human, her mother. His corrupted heart didn't feel pity towards her, her time would arrive too. Hell, she'd seen too much and Laxus wouldn't like any witness alive to tell the story. But there was something about her. Jellal shook his head. He had a job to do. "You are safe now." His voice was calming. It had to be, he surely couldn't approach her with a 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' tone. "They won't hurt you anymore." He assured her, eyeing the bite on her neck._

 _"Who are you?" She asked, trying to see his face through his hood. "A friend." He answered, stepping forward. "A friend?" She questioned, returning her eyes to the dead woman. "Can you save her?" He didn't have to reflect on what to answer. "She's dead. There's nothing I can do." The girl started to shake as she cried. "Please... My father's dead... My mom..." She pleaded._

 _"Shhh..." Jellal tried to calm her, crouching near her. One of his hands was ready to be wrapped around her neck but then he remembered that she was hurt._ Wait. Why does that matter? _"They are gone but you are alive. Why don't you let me heal that wound on your neck, huh?" Jellal didn't know why he would say such things. A moment he was ready to kill her and the other he wanted to help her? The girl turned her face to him. She blinked a few times and her cheeks redened. She was looking at his tattoo when she asked, her eyes searching his face. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Jellal opened his mouth to answer when the girl fainted, falling forward. In an instinctive movement, Jellal grabbed her, not letting her fall. "Hey!" She didn't answer, she seemed dead and for a moment, it concerned him. It was him who was going to kill her! But he felt a relief when a simply touch on her neck told him that she still breathed, weakly, but she was still alive. Jellal didn't know what to do, so he laid her body next to her mother's._

Do it. She won't feel anything. Just twist her neck and be done with it. Her family is dead, do her a favor... _Jellal felt like an idiot debating with himself on what do to with the girl. The smell of blood started to become_ disturbing _and he was sure that his eyes at that point were already red. He licked his lips as he eyed the girl's neck. She was bleeding and looked in pain. Jellal held her body like a mother does her baby. He brushed some locks of her hair away from her face. He couldn't deny that she was a pretty young lady and she reminded him of himself. Hell, he didn't want to think about_ that _time. It was a long time ago, anyway... It didn't matter. He could help her, just like he was helped. She could be his._

 _She started to pant and shake. She was so cold. Jellal imagined she was having some sort of nightmare and he could so easily take her pain away. But he couldn't take his eyes away from her face and that hair. Gods. He loved the color of her hair. However, he couldn't waste his time thinking about her hair. "Kill her..." He whispered. But he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to do so. He simply brought his wrist to his mouth and bit himself, then, he let some drops of his blood fall on her mouth. However, it didn't work as he thought: the blood went anywhere_ but _inside her mouth. Rolling his eyes, he drank his own blood but didn't swallow._

 _His lips touched hers and slowly his tongue passed through her lips, that way, the blood could flow inside. Jellal's face turned from 'bored' to surprised when he felt her tongue softly brushing against his. His eyes widened. The girl was reacting to the kiss. Jellal retreated once he saw that she swallowed his blood. She still didn't open her eyes but he was sure that his blood was starting to affect her system. He had to go but he couldn't take the girl from his arms, get up and return to Laxus. Only a strong unknown force helped him in that moment. He didn't want to leave the girl and worse was that he didn't undestand why._

 _As cliché as it could sound, Jellal felt like that girl was somehow connected to him. Something to do with the soulmate crap Evergreen, one of Laxus' bodyguards, was talking about the other day. No, it couldn't be. Struggling, Jellal rested her body next to her mother once again. He had to go. The job was done. He did, however, look over his shoulder when he finished calling an ambulance. For one last time his eyes fixed her form, her face, her hair. Scarlet. A color he wouldn't forget so easily nor would he erase the kiss from his mind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

There was something new in the air. No, not new. _Familiar_. When Jellal looked up, a woman stood on the other side of the glass, she was dragging a chair with her. It was _her_. "You don't look good, Fernandes." The vampire stood, almost hypnotized by the human that was crossing her legs. "You can actually sit, we have a lot to talk about." He didn't move, his eyes searched her face. "It wasn't... me." Erza chuckled as she adjusted her notebook on her lap and scribbled something down. "Now are you going to tell me that someone framed you?"

"It wasn't me." He insisted. "I... I was being controlled," Jellal started to pace around his cell.

"Yes, right. You are not so creative, are you, vampire? I've heard better excuses."

He stopped and stared at her. "You've got to believe me."

"Your word against, hmmm," Erza was flipping through her notebook, "more than a hundred witnesses and victims?" She raised a brow at him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her sarcastic question.

"You don't undestand. I... I would never do such things."

"Listen, vampire," Erza said, rubbing her temples, "Drop it. You and I know what you did."

"But it wasn't me!" He cried. Jellal decided to go sit, he had to calm down. Screaming wouldn't take him out of that cell. His eyes glued on the woman. "You would know that I wouldn't be able of such things."

"Would I?"

"I spared your life." Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "I helped you once. Won't you return the favor?"

"Helped me, you say..." Erza was biting the cap of her pen. "I would choose another word, vampire." She turned her gaze to her notebook, biting her lip. _Why did he have to bring that up? How long has it been? Ten years?_ "We aren't here to talk about me or us. It's you under the spotlight, Fernandes. You actually did a lot to reach that place, didn't you? I mean, kidnapping and slavery... Your CV is quite impressive."

"How many times must I tell you-"

"Stop it. Why don't you start by confessing? Free yourself from that burden."

"Confessing what? What I did under someone else's command?" Erza tried to control her will to break her pen in half.

"Under their control or not it was you, Fernandes. You've been recognized, you are going to spend the rest of your life in that cell."

"I'll give you a name."

"A name?"

"Yes." She stared at him, waiting. "Well?"

"One thing for another, Erza."

"It's Miss Scarlet for you, vampire."

"Scarlet... Just like the color of your hair." The smile on his face sent shivers down Erza's spine.

"You are in no position of exchange, Fernandes. Give me the name and perhaps I may talk to my boss and who knows... You could have a blanket."

Jellal tsk-ed, his eyes never leaving her face. "If I'm going to give you the name of one of the most powerful vampires I've ever known, it won't be for some stinky blanket."

"One of the most powerful? I thought you entered in that category."

Jellal signed. "I do. But he's the one behind... those crimes." He closed his eyes. It was so exhausting, if he could show her what really happened...

"What do you want, Fernandes?"

"I want you to give me the change to prove that what I am telling you is true."

"Try to put yourself in my shoes. You would have already killed me, right? What you almost did in that room. Because that's what you do, vampire."

"I didn't kill you. In the past."

Erza furiously rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on bringing that up?"

"Because I want you to understand."

"I can understand without having to talk about that night. What's there to talk, anyway? That I woke up in a hospital, unconscious? That they took me to a foster family? That I grew up without my parents because you spared my life? Give me the name immediately, vampire, otherwise you can say goodbye to any change of having a more comfortable life in that cold dungeon."

"He works in Crocus. You might have heard of him. He's particularly known because of a scar." He said after signing. Erza was a persistent woman and it would be hard to make her trust him. "A scar?" Erza questioned.

"A lightning-shaped scar across his eye." Erza reflected on his words, it didn't sound so strange after all, she might have read of him somewhere. "Well, vampire... Go on."

He stayed silent, eyes fixed on her face. Erza had to surpress the will to roll her eyes. She wasn't feeling like herself to say the least. Mavis knew how she wanted to talk about that night. She wanted to clarify doubts that had been with her during all those years. She waited so long for that change to talk to him but now she was feeling so uneasy. It wasn't like her. She needed time and she hated to admit that everyone else was right, she needed to rest despite the fully hours she spent at home sleeping the other night. She wasn't feeling completely in charge of the situation and that annoyed her. "That's it, then. I hope you realize the great opportunity you lost not telling me the name." She rose from her seat and didn't bother bringing the chair with her.

"Erza." He called before she could reach the stairs. She looked over her shoulder. "Do you remember it all?"

"It all?" She repeated, raising a brow at his question. He nodded, waiting for her positive answer and wishing that she would recall what happened before he left her next to her mother's body. "No, not at all." She finally said, resuming her walk to the guild. However, the speed of her heart betrayed her and gods, he _heard_ it. Yes, he did feel the way her steady heartbeats started to race inside her chest. He knew she was lying.

* * *

Erza went straight to Levy's floor. She had things to ask her friend. "Erza-chan!" Levy was surprised to see her red-haired friend there. "I thought you wouldn't be back until-"

"Yes," Erza smiled at her. "I am well-rested now and ready to work." She winked at her. "Can you help me with some things?"

"Sure, what's is it?" Levy smiled at her friend and when Erza told her that she wanted to have some information about a vampire, Levy was back at her computer and ready to start typing.

"Have you heard of a vampire with a scar?"

"A scar? Well, you will need to be more especific..." Levy said, scrolling through her database. When she typed 'scar' in the search tag, a lot of items showed up. "A lighting scar."

"Lightning scar?" Levy asked with a surprised tone. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" But she didn't type anymore. She asked Erza to sit down. "His name is Laxus Dreyar. I read about him in a book years ago."

"In a book?"

"Yes. The guy is super old, I believe he was amoung the Ones."

"The Ones, huh?"

Levy nodded. "He's strong and what I read about him still gives me goosebumps; everyone who has ever challenged him, well... no one lives to tell the story. He has some sort of bodyguards that follow him wherever he goes and they go by the name of the Thunder God Tribe." Erza couldn't help but raise a brow at the title. "It's not a coincidence that his scar has this form."

"You are right, but what's more intriguing is that it is part of his, er, power."

"You mean?"

"Old books tell that he's capable of using the natural phenomenon to his purposes." Then she resumed her typing. "Here." Her computer gave them a drawing of his face. "That's what witnesses have claimed he looks like." Erza's eyes fixed his face and her thoughts went to Jellal.

"Is he able to control people with that skill?" Erza didn't know how to put that into words.

"His lightnings work like shock, I suppose." Levy's eyes searched Erza's face.

"Is it true that he works in Crocus?" Levy didn't have to look for that information to answer. "Yes, he does. The capital is the greatest place to act, actually. The authority there isn't the best and that is where it's said that he has his base. Why you ask?"

"Something to do with Jellal Fernandes." The bluenette girl nodded. "I am so glad we finally have him behind bars." Erza smiled at her friend. After thanking her for the time and info they gathered, Erza went back to Jellal.

Apparentely, he'd been waiting. "Missed me, vampire?" Erza took her seat in front of his cell. "The man you were talking about is Laxus Dreyar, isn't he?" The vampire didn't move. "Humm, humm..." Erza scribbled on her notebook. "So. The guy thinks he's a god or what?"

"He acts like one, perhaps he really is."

"Why did you mention him? What is he to you?" Erza asked.

"He's the one responsable for my... crimes." Erza couldn't help but smile at his confession. "That's a great step, Fernandes. Admitting it and taking it off your shoulders. Don't you feel lighter?"

"It doesn't matter. I am a sinner either way." Erza said nothing. "He's been using his lightnings against my will and did so for longer than I can recall."

"So that's what you meant by being controlled." Jellal nodded and seeing that Erza didn't open her mouth to talk, he looked confused. "What do you want me to say?"

"You wanted me to understand, try me." Jellal couldn't believe that Erza was giving him a chance. "But don't you think that what you've done will be forgotten or forgiven. I will never forgive you for torturing my friend. Keep that in mind."

"Laxus is the one we call the 'Boss'. He's the master of his clan. I did what I did under his command but also under his spell, if you want to put it like that. He's been using me for his diabolic deeds. Perhaps I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it was _you_ who brought me back to reality, Scarlet." She blinked at him. "When I bit you," Jellal couldn't help but feel his cheek hot, "I felt like the spell I was under broke." Erza had to give him credits, the whole subject was starting to amuse her.

"Me?" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes. You." Jellal tried to be as serious as he could. She had to believe him... "Don't tell me you didn't feel the same. I went back to that scene, to that moment where we... met."

"I guess it's useless denying it, Fernandes", Erza breathed out. "You were there, I recall your face now. You said you couldn't save my mother but you could help me, wasn't it like that?" Jellal nodded.

"You have my blood running through your veins." That was enough to make her eyes widen. Gods, she wished he wouldn't bring _that_ up.

"I could sue you for child abuse." She smiled at him, waiting for his reaction.

"So you _do_ remember." Erza felt embarrassed but she couldn't hide it anymore. She blushed everytime she recalled that her first kiss was with a vampire. If that was a kiss, anyway... By now it was impossible to hide the red on her cheeks.

"Do you know what it means, Erza?" He took a step forward and Erza felt uneasy on her chair, as if he could break the glass and jump on her again. "When a vampire blood runs in your veins that means that you are his."

"I guess you'll have to be clearer, vampire, as I don't recall belonging to no one, especially you."

"It's not me who decided. Once blood finds blood, it's inevitable." He couldn't help but smile at her.

"And that's the reason why I should free you?"

"I am not sure but if I could give you a bit of my blood you would be able to understand what I've been through and believe me."

"You are saying that I could revive your experience?"

"As I said, I am not sure. I've heard that once a connection has been created between a human and a vampire, the blood will give you what you want to know."

Erza stared at him, not knowing what to say next. She couldn't help but think if it was one of his plans to get away. But he did seem different and he'd been like that since that time when she came back to consciousness and FT brought him in. She didn't know how to feel. His words played inside her head. _Blood finds blood..._ It was so confusing and actually insane. She was there to talk about his crimes and once again the subject was them. He claimed he'd been used by Laxus. What if he wasn't lying? After all, he had nothing else to lose if he told her the truth. She had to think but all that new topic of Laxus Dreyar was also so curious...

"I appreciate your honesty and I might take your words into consideration." Erza was back on her feet but this time when he desperately called her name, she didn't turn away.

She went to Makarov's office. "Come in."

"We've got a name and a place." She said, standing in front of his desk. "Jellal was working for a powerful vampire called Laxus Dreyar."

"Dreyar?" Makarov blinked at the surname that was just like his own.

Erza nodded. "We can find him in Crocus."

"We?" The master raised a brow. "Crocus is not part of our district, Erza."

"But what if-"

"Whatever Fernandes told you, our job is done." Erza blinked. "Crocus is not our problem."

"But he's powerful, master."

"I'll send a message to one of the associations in Crocus. They will be warned, my child." Erza nodded at the old man. The man was typing something on his computer.

"What else did you got from Jellal?"

"That was all. What will be of him, master?" Erza wanted to know, curiosity tingling her skin.

"Eternal prison." He smiled. Before Erza could excuse herself and leave, Makarov said. "I believe you have some accumulated vacations."

"I do." Erza answered, imagining what would come next. "I am fine."

"If you say so... I just want you to know that you can leave and return when you are feeling better."

"Thank you, boss."

On her way to her own office, Erza bumbed into Lucy. "Hey, have you seen Juvia?" And there she was. Juvia was getting out of the elevator and seeing her friends united, she joined them. "Hello, Erza-san." She smiled at her.

"I... I will pretend you didn't vanish, Juvia." Erza winked, not really wanting to think about the problems of her colleagues. If Juvia was back, that was all that mattered. It wasn't Erza's business anymore. Erza closed the door of her office and went to her chair.

She didn't like the way she was feeling. Actually, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was just something that was bothering her. Jellal's words wouldn't leave her mind. _Blood finds blood..._ It was so bizzare but a funny sensation was creeping under her skin. If he insisted that they had a connection, she wanted to confirm that what he said was true.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, that took me a while, I know. I've been so, so busy with school: certificates, exams, open days... I even deactivated my tumblr. But I am happy to say that I did both the French and German certificates and I passed both of them! I am so relieved and happy! I swear, once the German test was over I ran back home and couldn't stop dancing around the house! The following day, I was told the results and I got the highest level (C1) that the certificate offers! It was so worth it, all the sweat and tears... I am so proud of myself, especially because I didn't wake up so well that morning (the worst back pain ever) but I went there anyway, faced the obstacles and did my best. Work hard, everyone! I believe in you! ❤_❤

Anyway! Thoughts on the chapter? I particularly like Jerza chapters, they are so exciting! I love Laxus, by the way. Unfortunately, there isn't much room for him in this fic... I just wanted to make him part of it because he's one of my fav characters (btw, he is nothing related to Makarov in this fic!). Hope you guys enjoyed it and please, let me know! ❤

Cellas.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Here it is, took me a while but I hope the chapter makes it up for the wait!

* * *

Time was all that Juvia Lockser needed. She went back to her responsabilities and life seemed to be back to normal. New was that Lucy looked happier than ever. Erza didn't know about her new boyfriend and Juvia wouldn't be the one to tell her that. It was Lucy's business and Juvia believed that the blonde could do whatever she wanted with her life.

At seven was done with her papers and before she could go home, Lucy entered her office. "Hey, it's friday."

"Juvia knows." She answered, collecting her purse. "So?"

"So? Juvia, have you forgotten? Friday means ladies' night!" Seeing Juvia grimancing, Lucy laughed. "Come on! Cana already chose the bar and Levy and Erza are coming, too. You need it, Juvia."

"Does she?"

"I just think you need some distraction."

"You're right. Juvia really needs that." She couldn't help but agree with Lucy. How long had it been since the last time Juvia went out with the girls?

"Juvia will go!"

* * *

Juvia was having a good time with her colleagues. Cana always knew the best bars in town and this time they went to one where there was a band singing live. It wasn't Juvia's favorite genre but the music was relaxing and they spent the whole night talking and drinking some beers. Juvia didn't talk much, she prefered listening to her friends, especially to Cana and her adventures with men. The brunette didn't really care if her sexual partners were human or vampire, what mattered was what she got out of it and well, she'd rather be with vampires as Lucy had the change to know why.

Juvia was taking a sip of her beer and eyeing her surroundings when her gaze stopped at a certain person sitting in a corner of the bar. No. It couldn't be _him_. It seemed like he was the first to notice her because he was already fixing her when their eyes locked. " _Gajeel..._ " His name left her lips in a whisper. Lucy was the only one who saw her friend in a mood different from the usual. Her eyes followed to where Juvia was looking at. A man was drinking, alone. Lucy bit her lips and with a smile, she elbowed her friend.

That act took Juvia away from her trance. "Huh?" She turned her eyes to her friend. "He's been watching you the whole night!" Of course Lucy had seen it, that was the reason why the girls took her out tonight. Well, only Lucy was aware of what happened between her and Gray but all of them knew that it was time for Juvia to find someone.

"Go talk to him!" She encouraged Juvia. Juvia was still a bit... disturbed, to say the least. She didn't expect to see him, not after what happened between them. She decided to go to his table. She couldn't have him approaching her, not with all her friends there. She didn't know that the bar accepted _everyone_. Many places in Magnolia were restricted to only humans and others only to vampires but some of them allowed both species in. Apparently, that bar was one of them.

Their eye contact didn't break as she walked towards him. "Gajeel... Can Juvia sit here?" When he nodded, she took her place in front of him. Inevitably, scenes from their last meeting flashed in her mind. She gulped. "Juvia didn't think she would see you again." He took his drink to his mouth and she went on. "Are... you following Juvia?"

"No." That was enough to make her feel relieved again, the last thing she needed was him following her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia's with her friends," she shot a quick glance torwards her friends by the bar. Cana was making them laugh. "What about you?" He simply answered her raising his glass.

"How have you been, Gajeel-kun?"

"Could be better..." He answered. Juvia simply nodded. "You?"

"Just fine," she shrugged. Mavis, how long had it been since the last time they saw each other? She remembered that night as if it had been yesterday. She missed him, she just didn't want to admit it. At the time, she didn't belong to Fairy Tail. Juvia and Gajeel used to be the best of friends despite their different personalities. Eventually, it was him who started to pull away little by little. He walked away from Juvia's life and she did nothing to stop him because she respected his decision. It was as new to Gajeel as it was to her, she only wished they had stayed together and gone through it together.

* * *

 _They were leaving the bar after Gajeel's show when a vampire decided it was a good time to hit on Juvia. Gajeel wasn't jealous, he just didn't like the way the man looked at Juvia, besides they were both tired. However, it was too late when they found out he wasn't human. Gajeel used his body as a shield against the man, "piss off", he said. The next thing Juvia knew was that the man threw himself at Gajeel, towards his neck and almost cut his head off. Juvia screamed for help and when help came, it was too late. The vampire managed to give Gajeel some of his blood, though. Juvia didn't know how he did that, but she thought about it for so long that she came to the conclusion that his transformation had been planned. Before the vampire ran away into the darkness, he made sure Gajeel had his neck twisted._

 _Gajeel was dead. Or so Juvia thought._

 _An ambulance had been called but the doctors couldn't do much. A funeral was prepared and Juvia cried the whole time. Just a few people attended and she was the last one to leave. It didn't rain and she simply couldn't go home, her eyes fixed his tombstone. "Gajeel-kun..." He was buried next to someone without a name. Juvia didn't know at which time she decided to leave but the sun didn't shine anymore. She didn't want to leave him but she had her own life and she started to feel cold. She threw a last gaze at where Gajeel had been buried when a sound startled her. She looked around but she was alone._ Bam. Bam. Bam. _It was coming from the ground. The ground?_ Bam. Bam. Bam. _Suddenly, it stopped. Juvia's heart was pumping harder in her ribcage, she thought she was hallucinating. But then she saw it. A hand sticking out of the ground. Gajeel's hand._

 _Juvia couldn't help the sound that left her mouth. Not even the horror in her eyes when Gajeel, her recently dead friend, appeared in front of her eyes. When he got all of his body out of the ground and tried to stand, Juvia couldn't find the strength to run away. It was so surreal and she couldn't understand what he was muttering. "G-Gajeel-kun?" His eyes met hers, but his were different... There was something in them that didn't belong to Gajeel._

 _"Blood..." He widened his eyes. The next moment happened so fast that when Juvia realized, her body had hit the ground and Gajeel was on top of her. Juvia didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her: he'd turned into a vampire. Juvia wasn't ignorant on the topic, she'd read quite a lot on the matter because it interested her but now, with a vampire - her friend - trying to hurt her, she tried to keep him away from her. She couldn't help but panic, especially when Gajeel was trying to take her wrists and pin her on the ground. He acted like an animal. She knew what he wanted to do with his nose on her neck, sniffing at her. "No, please! Don't do it, you're not yourself, Gajeel-kun!" Even if she wanted to, it was impossible to reason with a monster. It wasn't her dear friend Gajeel. It was a beast. It wanted to hurt her. And it did._

 _If it wasn't for Makarov, Juvia would've never met her friends in that life. The old boss happened to be around the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit to the grave of someone he knew when he saw the scene of a girl being attacked. Makarov knew that cemeteries were dangerous and he'd warned the mayor about how it was a risky place to humans but no one ever listened to him._

 _After that incident, Juvia only met Gajeel once. After he found out what he became, they met for the last time before he vanished._

* * *

She wanted to tell him how much she'd missed him. Although what happened between them only caused her pain to remember, she still conserved the happiest moments they had passed together. A quick look at his arms told Juvia that he was fitter than before and Juvia wanted to know _more_. She just didn't know how to ask, it looked like she had forgotten how to talk to him. He also seemed more handsome in Juvia's opinion. "I didn't expect to find you. Juvia's happy," she smiled at him. How much had he missed that smile.

"You look different," he said, searching her face.

"Different _good_ or different _bad_?" She asked, giggling. He chuckled and finished his beer. "You know what I mean. You look, uh, healthier."

"You think so?" He nodded. They stared at each other before she continued. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," his eyes swifted from her face to the place where her friends were drinking. "Your friends are staring," Juvia didn't look over her shoulder. "Uh," she blushed, "they think that there is something between us, you know?" She cleaned her throat.

"Yeah," he mentioned to the waiter to bring another beer to him and Juvia. "Thanks."

"You nervous?" He asked, noticing how she rubbed her hands.

"No! On the contrary, Juvia is very happy," she repeated and turned her face so he wouldn't see a tear falling. She missed him so much. She wished they handn't lost contact and he hadn't disappeared... She wished she had gone after him.

"These friends of yours should find a betterthing to do, don't ya think?" Juvia giggled at his irritated tone. Poor things, had they known about their friendship...

"Let them be, they are excited for me."

"Why should they be?"

"It's a long story. Juvia went through a lot during her last mission, so they are happy we are talking."

"A lot, huh?" He drank his beer. "I heard you've been killing vampire. Should I be allarmed?" He smirked. He didn't mention it but even after they'd stopped talking, he followed her for a while, wanting to know how she was doing.

"What? No!" She got his free hand in hers. "Juvia would never..." She cleaned her throat again. "Never."

"Good," he took a sip of his new drink, eyeing her. "You've changed. Well, now that we're talking about vampire shit, what are ya gonna do with the brat?"

"Brat?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one everybody's been calling 'The One'," he mocked, rolling his eyes. The One?

"What do you mean?"

So Gajeel told her everything he knew. With his new life, Gajeel had to forget his old one and he did what he had to so he could fit in his new life style. He met all kind of vampires while looking for the bastard that changed him, all kind of dark places that not even Fairy Tail knew about. He also did things he wasn't proud of but survival was essential, especially when he was on his own. Although he had nothing about his Maker, he got his hands into pieces of information that would certainly interest anti-vampire associations. One night at a vampire bar, he overheard some vampires talking about the 'Master'. He had nothing better to do so he kept listening to what at first he thought was crap. There was a name. Zeref. Lord Zeref. The strongest and most powerful vampire that walked on Earth. Of course that description called his attetion. The two vampires spoke of his return. He was back? Gajeel became interested after the whole "the darkest One" conversation and other details he'd overheard and after that, he started to look more into it.

"He's back," Gajeel was done with his second beer. "I went after other information on the guy and rumors has it that he's coming to Magnolia."

"Zeref..." Juvia whispered, eyes fixed on Gajeel's face. That name didn't sound strange to her, she'd have to look more into it, besides the whole guild would be interested as well. Nothing good could come from something that was dark, strong and powerful, especially when talking about vampires. "Thank you."

"Yeah," he got up, hands in his pocket. Juvia raised too. "Where are you going?" He shrugged at her question.

"Nowhere," he replied, walking to the exit.

"Gajeel-kun, wait!" Juvia followed him to the back doors, leaving her friends with the most excited faces. "Please," She said and he stopped.

They were in the alley beside the bar, Gajeel turned to fix her. "What?" He asked, impatiently.

"Are you going to leave? Like that?"

"It's better that way, ain't it?" He got closer. "That way I'll never get to hurt you again."

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia's eyes teared. "I'd rather get hurt than not having you near again." Her words shocked him. What was she talking about? He almost killed her, being away from her would only be the best. "Don't leave me again," Juvia sobbed and didn't mind if he saw her crying. He couldn't simply leave again, they'd just seen each other after so long...

"You don't know what you're talking about," he hated when she cried. Even more when _he_ made her cry. He passed a hand through his face before resting the two of them on Juvia's shoulder. "I-"

"Juvia?" The new voice interrupted him and startled her. Gajeel glanced over his shoulder. A vampire, he could smell it on him.

"G-Gray-sama..." Gray stood watching the two of them in what he thought was a hug. "A-Are you following Juvia?"

"Huh?" Gajeel wondered, suddenly looking at the new arrival with suspicion. "What the fuck are you doing following her?"

"I am not!" Gray protested. "I came him to drink when I... smelled you," he looked away.

"So you are following her!" Gajeel roared. Juvia had to put her hands around his arm to prevent him from punching Gray in the face. "Gajeel-kun, stop it!"

"Who the fuck is this walking dead?" Gajeel groaned.

"Oi!" Gray walked closer. "I am not following her, I already told ya I-"

"Oi, ice princess! What's taking you so long?" Juvia immediately recognized Natsu's voice. Her night couldn't get any better. "Hey, Juvia! Lucy told me you'd be here too! What are you guys doing here? The entrance is from the other side!"

"You set this up, firehead?" Gray grabbed Natsu by thecollar. Natsu didn't answer because, well, he wanted them to meet. His eyes went to Juvia and the man next to her.

"Oi, Salamander! What the heck are you doing here?" Gajeel gasped in surprise.

"I could say the same for you!" Natsu got Gray's hands away from him. "Didn't expect to see you so soon. Ready for another match?"

"You know each other?" Juvia asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Unfortunately. It's a long story," Gajeel quickly said after the questioning look Juvia threw at him. While he and Natsu talked, or better, screamed at each other's face, Gray approached Juvia. "Are you okay?" He'd smelled her and her tears.

"Uhum," she nodded, drying her cheeks with the back of her hands. She looked at him. The purple bags under his eyes only contributed to his mysterious look. She actually felt warmer in his presence.

"I found Lyon," he told her, suddenly. "Well, he found me. He regrets what happened," Juvia's stared at the ground. "I made sure he won't come after you, so don't worry," he put his hands inside his pockets and turned away. He wasn't going to the bar anymore. Juvia watched him walk away and she felt the desperate need to do something. In the meanwhile, Gajeel and Natsu were quarreling about something Juvia didn't care about. "Gajeel-kun, I..."

* * *

Juvia was glad she was an expert when she had to run in her high heels. She hoped she would be able to reach Gray. She got the name of the place Gajeel was staying in town and excused herself. Gajeel let her go, he knew they'd see each other again. He only wondered what that vampire was to Juvia but it was up to her to tell him or not. He simply nodded and continued to fight with Natsu over something stupid that happened to them in the past.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called when she thought she saw him going to the park. Gray knew she was following her, he only didn't stop. "Gray-sama, wait!" At her second call he halted, but didn't turn to face her. Juvia was running out of breath. Juvia's hands rested on her knees as she caught her breath. That night she was wearing a strapless dress that matched the color of the sky, black. His gaze on her was intense; her hair a little messy, her pink cheeks, her semi-opened lips... That dress that hugged her curves... That all brought memories he had difficulties forgetting. When their eyes met, her face became red. Suddenly, she didn't know what she should say. That was the second time that night she was running out of words.

"What is it, Juvia?"

"J-Juvia wanted to know... How are you?" He shrugged, his eyes didn't leave her face. She bit her lower lip and then he licked his own, suddenly feeling _hungry_.

"You?"

"Ok, I guess," Juvia answered, honestly she didn't know if she was okay or not and she wasn't sure of how she should read his face.

"After our last departure, I didn't think we'd see each other again," he confessed.

"Maybe that was a sign that we should start things over," she blushed at her confession, "if we set aside our differences, we could make it work out this time."

"You still think it could work between us?"

"Don't you, Gray-sama?" There was something in her voice that made his heart sped a little inside his ribcage. "You said that n-night that we'd find a way, remember?"Of course he remembered! He just couldn't believe she was bringing that up.

"Yes," he passed a hand through his hair. "Would you give me another change?"

Juvia nodded happily. Gray took one of her hand in his own and Juvia squeezed his slightly, smiling at him.

They resumed their walking and Gray returned his hands to his pockets. Juvia felt her heart not so heavy anymore. Was she doing the right thing going back to the man who'd brought suffering upon her? But if she was to think about the bad things, she'd blur the good ones because they did exist and Juvia wanted them again. She would give him another chance because she thought the connection between them was special and deep inside she knew he felt the same.

It started to rain. They didn't mind the little drops on their clothes, they even sped a bit. But then it started to pour. Hard. They were almost at the entrance of the park but they needed to find shelter before their clothings soaked. Suddenly, Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and turned away. "Your house?" Juvia nodded. She giggled the whole way. Whoever was passing by and saw them would thing the scene was cute. Then they were there, under Juvia's front door.

She was soaking from head to toe and so was he. Her dress turned to be a _transparent_ black, something Gray didn't notice while running. He gulped, she didn't seem to realize it nor how it was making _him_ crazy. Both of them were gasping for breath and when Juvia met his gaze, the following scene was so naturally that they didn't mind the wet outfits. Gray's hands wrapped around her waist while she cupped his face while their mouth couldn't get enough of each other. But when Juvia almost slid, they realized they should continue their making out inside her house.

Searching for the first soft surface they could find, Juvia started to open the buttons of his shirt. They made it to the room and Juvia fell on her bed with Gray on top of her. His lips kissed hers, her jaw and neck - where he left a hickey. Juvia moaned and put her hands on his now bare chest and looked into his eyes. "We better get rid of all of our wet clothes before we get sick," and so he did. Gray tore her dress in two, making her breasts bounce. Juvia gasped at his roughness and as he threw to the side what was left of the dress, she guided his hands to her breasts, wanting to feel his touch. Then, she helped him with his pants. With his supernatural speed, he got out of his wet pants in a blink of an eye. Now they only need to get rid of their underwears - which took him another second.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia gulped, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she looked at his glorious naked lower body. Gray resumed his kisses and she waisted no time in kissing him back with the same intensity. Their hands were everywhere; shoulders, breasts, chest, stomach and sex. Then, they became one and for a moment, time seemed to stop. They were back to the sensations they once knew so well and now, guided by the need and lust and perhaps a bit of will to make things up for the broken hearts, each thrust and moan meant all of this and more. It was no love-making but two souls that found refuge in each other.

* * *

Lucy knew Natsu's plan didn't work when he walked in by himself. As soon as he spotted Lucy sitting at the bar, he ran towards her and kissed her cheek loudly. Obviously her friends were surprised at such sudden action and Cana almost punched Natsu in the face, taking him for a drunk when Lucy had to explain everything. It wasn't like she was trying to hide anything, she just didn't want to have to tell her friends she was dating a vampire. Deep inside she felt guilty and she didn't want to admit it. But when she told them Natsu was her boyfriend and their reaction showed how happy they were for her, Lucy realized she'd been worrying for nothing. Of course she feared being judged for dating a vampire, after all she worked for a anti-vampire association. Then, she reminded herself that they went after the _bad_ guys and Natsu certainly wasn't one. Besides, Cana would rather spend her nights in the company of vampires. Lucy knew her worries were in vain.

When she left the bar with Natsu, she felt relieved. As they walked home, she thought of Juvia. It had been Natsu's idea to make Juvia and Gray meet but Lucy was pretty happy when she saw her friend with the mysterious, dark - and a bit scary - guy at the bar. When she saw Juvia leaving the place with the new man, she thought it would be useless to worry anymore. Juvia was a big girl and Lucy would always support her.

At home, she and Natsu loved each other till the rise of the sun.

* * *

Juvia and Gray decided it would be better to stop their love making before she passed out. Resting her head on his chest, she wasn't sure if she could hear his heartbeats but she did know that hers were racing inside her chest. She smiled.

"Juvia," Gray was rubbing his thumb up and down her arm. "I better hide before the sun arrives," he threw a quick gaze at the window with the see through curtains.

"Yes! You can use Juvia's basement. Only if you promise to come back here once the sun goes down."

"Sure," Gray chuckled. Then, Juvia fell asleep. It took all of Gray's strength to take the woman away from him, he wanted to stay longer and he cursed his being vampire. He wanted to be with her longer. Apparently, he'd have to find the place himself. A last look at Juvia before he left the room warmed him inside. _You lucky bastard..._

* * *

The first thing Juvia did when she arrived at Fairy Tail the next morning was go straight to Makarov's office.

"Master, may we talk?"

"Sure, my child. What is it?"

"Have you heard of... Zeref?"

When Juvia entered, Makarov seemed to be very comfortable in his chair but as soon as he heard that name, he tensed. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Uh, my informer didn't want to use his name."

"What else did your informer tell you, Juvia?" She told Makarov everything she remembered from her talk with Gajeel. It was naturally that a man such as Makarov, master of Fairy Tail, would've heard of Zeref. "Whoever told you this was looking at places he shouldn't go near. But anyway, I am glad you told me. Measures must be taken if what you are saying is indeed true."

Once Juvia left his office, Makarov knew he had lots of work to do. It'd been decades since the last time he'd heard someone pronounce the name that poweful vampire went by. _Zeref_. Everyone knew he was immortal but the authorities and anti-vampire guilds around the continent did what they could to stop him from spreading his word many years ago. Nothing good came from a vampire who possessed supernatural powers that went beyond human comprehension, especially a _cursed_ one.

Makarov'd never expected to hear about him so soon. Of course he doubted Juvia's words at first, but why would someone start to spread rumors about Zeref out of the blue? That didn't make sense. Would vampires want to start another war with the mention of that name? Was that a threat? Makarov had questions that needed to be answered and if what Juvia's informer told her was true, Makarov knew that everyone was in danger.

* * *

 **AN:** I loved writing this chapter (I know, I always say that... *hides*)! A bunch of things happens and... _GAJEEL_! I am so glad I finally got to write about him and what happened between him and Juvia. Did you guys like it? And what about Juvia and Gray? Let me know! By the way, I am back on tumblr ( **draculasenpai** )... ✿

Cellas.


	16. Is anyone there?

My latest updated was on January 23.

 **I am so sorry** for going away (not that I wanted to), I simply didn't have the time to write and post anymore due to school stuff. If you read the little notes I left when the chapters were done, I've written about my school situation and that I was finishing my last year of high school. I don't even know if anyone is going to read this but even so I'll tell you all that I passed my **Leaving Certificate** and am now studying Languages at an **university** here in my city. I couldn't be happier! I spent my whole summer basically studying and getting ready and I finally did it...! *O*

There wasn't a moment where I haven't thought of _**Bites**_ and you people who have written to me... I apologize for my absence, I even deleted my tumblr (this time for sure) because I couldn't keep up with it while studying.

Why am I writing here, you may ask... Well, **I haven't given up** on my fanfic. I repeat: **_BITES_ WILL CONTINUE**.

I did **not** quit it.

I should have written sooner that I am on a **HIATUS** and unfortunately don't know when I'll be back.

 **However,** I also bring good news. I've decided that I want to do a new edition of _Bites_. What do you think? c: I have no plans on when I'll be updating this new edition but I am sure you'll enjoy it. :) A few things will change and I believe you guys will enjoy it that way - I surely prefer the new version, actually. ;)

I hope you understand and don't give up on me,

Yours,

Draculasenpai.

PS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO **LIKED, COMMENTED AND FOLLOWED** THIS STORY WHILE I WAS AWAY. It has also been added to two communities... What? I am speechless... *3* I LOVE YOU!


End file.
